The Tale of Perseus Pyke
by The Forsaken Martyr
Summary: Poseidon has broken his oath, so to protect his newborn son he sends Percy to live in a world where the gods are no longer worshiped, making divine intervention difficult, but due to Percy being a demigod he doesn't need worshipers to use his powers. Read how Percy becomes a Legendary hero and slowly discovers how to use and master his powers. Rated M Just in case.
1. Son of the Sea God

Chapter 1

Poseidon the god of the sea, earthquakes, and horse King of Atlantis, one of the 12 Olympians who's throne sits to the right of his brother the King of Olympus Zeus has realized that He as powerful and divine as he was… has fucked up. Ever since WW2 Poseidon and his brothers Hades and Zeus all swore to never sire any children for their offspring was becoming too powerful, the amount of carnage from the war was evident of that. Which is why Poseidon was worrying about this certain predicament. Sally Jackson a mortal woman who has stolen he god of the sea's heart, was slowly dying in the hospital bed, while the child she gave birth to cried in the arms of his father, Poseidon.

'What am I supposed to do with you…Perseus. Without your mother you will be alone.' Poseidon placed a Hand on Sally's face watching as the life leaves her eyes, a smile on her face as she saw what the nurse nearby couldn't. Poseidon was carrying her son. This mist let the nurse to believe the child was a stillborn, and that Poseidon was another nurse who will take the child away. It will be a Tragic story for the mortal world in new york, but in the end it not like things like this never happen before. And it was thanks to the Mist that Poseidon was able to make his way out of the hospital with his newborn son in his hand, without turning heads or gathering attention.

'The other gods must never know if they do they will surely kill him. If I take him to Atlantis My wife or my son would kill him. What can I do for you, son?' It was then out on the streets of New york that Poseidon saw of the screens and oddly enough a cartoon call Double Dragon was making a commercial debut, and while the show was ridiculous it did suddenly remind him of something. 'Dragons… once the Greek gods existed in multiple planes of existence at once it was there in that moment Poseidon recalled one such world that has been forgotten by the gods, a place where few Greek gods remember. Covering the eyes of his mortal son, Poseidon used his divine powers to enter the realm that was ruled by dragons.

**The Pyke**

Poseidon arrived into the ocean waters and once he did he had suddenly felt weak in comparison, while the gods have abandoned this realm due to the lack of deities Poseidon could feel the fast amount of power he could attain as the single Olympian here but one problem, the mortals aren't worshiping him therefore the power is out of his grasp and Poseidon felt his strength waning. "My son I don't have much time here; I must find you a home." And as Poseidon said this the ocean and the fish that live in it came to watch bearing gifts for the Lord's son. Poseidon stood on the ocean floor as crustaceans brought pearls and gold that has come from shipwrecks, while dolphins and schools of fish brought kelp and seaweed. The crustaceans started to use the kelp and sea weed to weave together a cradle, as more fish brought materials Poseidon watching over as his son slept peacefully.

"My son, even though I will be leaving you today in a world in which you were not born from, the oceans are yours to rule here. The world will tremble with your power, the divine blood inside you will let you rule in my place, and the mortal blood will prevent the old laws from limiting your powers. But you will have to learn to control your powers otherwise you can't become powerful. Rule the oceans in my place son, and if you have the other mortals worship you, I can find you again, I won't abandon you forever my son."

With that said a squid appeared wrapping its tentacles around the cradle where Poseidon placed his son, "I fear I am asking you to die, but this is for my son." The Squid bowed in response and swam for the surface while all of the sea critters bowed as the cradle went to the surface where the squid would beach itself onto the shores of the iron islands where The Iron born will see a beached Squid and an infant in a cradle of kelp and sea weed decorated in pearls gold and sand dollars. Meanwhile Poseidon watched wishing for the safety and prosperity of his son. "Perseus, your mother named you well." With that said the God Vanished as he went back to the realm where he dwells with the other Olympians.

Balon Greyjoy couldn't believe what he saw, Several Drowned men the priest of the Drowned god came carrying a cradle made from Sea weed and Kelp sheltering a male babe was now presented before Him and his daughter the 7-year-old girl was watching with curiosity.

"Lord Reaver today is a day that should be celebrated for centuries in Iron born, the drowned god has brought you a new born straight from the ocean. A Boy who will rule over the seas with unrivaled power, and when he is strong he will defeat our enemy's the Drowned god has delivered his own son to us!" One of the drowned men said.

"What is dead may never Die!" The other drowned men shouted cheering, meanwhile Yara went to check on the babe and saw something incredible woven into the kelp where pearls and gold coins and a few sand dollars that spelled out the name Perseus. Baylon stood as his eyes widened before he smirked, "What is dead may never Die!"

**6 years later.**

"Perseus!" Fast where the feet that carried Perseus Pyke and a two other kids who seem older, Percy lead the juvenile scoundrels all laughing as they ran off with stolen goods. Few The iron born merchant chasing after the kids. Percy while the youngest of the group lead the way, faster and more athletic than his peers jumping over barrels and railings as he and his boys ran away with some fruits The other citizens watching and laughing as they witnessed the kids, just another day on the iron islands.

"Wait for us Percy!" One of the other kids say as they struggled to keep up, meanwhile Percy found the perfect opportunity to push a cart down the road, towards his friends and the angry merchant.

"Dodge, if you get caught it's not my fault!" Percy shouted as the other kids quickly used their smaller bodies to avoid the cart while the Merchant was forced to jump to the side, avoiding the empty cart the Merchant looked back up and saw the kids turn a corner.

"Just wait till I grab you boy! You have to pay for those!" The merchant said turning the corner unknowingly running past the other Percy and his gang. Percy watched from the roof of one of the stalls as the other two kids poked out from behind some crates.

"I paid the iron price Stryg, you failed to catch me there for I win." Percy said dropping down landing perfectly while reaching out to catch an orange from his friend Wex.

"We can't keep doing these things Percy eventually we will get caught and we could lose a finger." Wex said as he pulled another orange out for himself and the other kid.

"Or worse the merchants make us work for them." Oarth said as the three hurried away to one of their hideouts just on the edge of the salt cliff island. Once there the three boys arrived to two girls who were a little younger. Percy watched as Wex and Oarth distributed the food they liberated from the merchant earlier, He watched as the four street urchins ate and laughed as Oarth explained to the girls what they did today. Percy was about to walk out when Wex quickly caught up to him, Percy looked up at the 10-year-old boy, with confusion.

"Hey thanks for helping us get some grub Percy, who do you think we should raid tomorrow?" Wex asked, smiled remembering how only 6 months ago Wex didn't like how Percy became the leader of the group, but now the older boy knows that Percy is a natural leader.

"Hmm well have to see what they bring in from the port, but I was thinking some meat, I'm tired of getting fruits and vegetables."

"Getting meat is difficult it's a lot more guarded, do you have a plan." Wex mentioned.

"Ha you should know better than to ask such a question," Percy smiled.

"So that's a no "The two kids laughed as They clasped hands saying goodbye. Once Percy left the hide out he went his way to the eastern coast of Salt cliff, looking over to the Island of Pyke where he resides with the Greyjoy's as he saw Pyke in the distance. Percy took a deep breath enjoying the ocean breeze.

Percy took a few steps back before running straight of the island into the water below, now most kids would attempt to swim between the islands, it wouldn't take long for them to get tired and swim back but Percy on the other hand felt better and better every time he swims. The waters which most people would claim the ocean water being really cold, but to Percy he just felt refreshed, as Percy's head broke the surface as he gasped for air the young boy laughed and swam the long journey to the shores of Pyke.

Once Percy reached the shore of Pyke he quickly took off his shirt and tried to dry it off by wring out the water and then put his shirt back on. 'I don't understand how people get tired while swimming I feel great' Percy thought to himself before he ran all the way back to Lords port.

By the time Percy made it to Lords port is cloths were dryer, many of the locals noticed when Percy appears and the hushed whispering would be spread, Percy personally hated when they spoke so hushed, since he knew they were speaking about him. Percy was known as Balon Greyjoy's bastard son, while many didn't know who his mother was the public were told about Percy being the youngest child of their Lord Baylon Greyjoy, it happened shortly after Eddard Stark killed Balon's eldest sons and took the last Heir as a ward, as punishment for the Rebellion Baylon started. The public believed Baylon got severely drunk one night and impregnated a woman as a way to grieve the death of his sons, with his wife becoming mentally ill. And so Percy was raised as a son of Baylon Greyjoy, but due to his bastardry he doesn't own claim to Lordship, and also because of the Bastardry the King Robert Baratheon Forbids the legitimization of Perseus Pyke and should the Bastard carry the name of Greyjoy the boy will be executed.

Percy knew that's why he will never carry the name Greyjoy, no matter how much he may want to be recognized as a legitimate son and not some mistake. Perseus was told his mother died giving birth to him so the boy never met his mother. Percy's closest family members where his Father, who only provided a single room in the keep. Baylon wasn't a good father, he wouldn't teach Percy anything nor interact with him minus the occasional scowl and demand for better results in his studies. His other Family member that he spent plenty of time with was Yara Greyjoy, Percy's older half-sister by 7 years. The two would constantly harass the guards with several pranks and other minor misdemeanors but lately Yara was taken up with Training. With Yara being Balon's only remaining legitimate child in the Iron Islands, he raised her as a surrogate son, encouraging her to become a Reaver in her own right, which is unusual for women in the patriarchal culture of the ironborn, but She proved to be a quick learner as she improved at a rate far faster than most other boys her age. Percy himself wants to begin Reaver training but he was told he was too young to begin the process; he would have to wait for his 10th name day. Which leads to Percy's street rat shenanigans on the neighboring island of Salt cliff, taking things by force instead of paying for them with gold was the Iron born way, the iron price, and Percy was determined to master raiding even if it meant sacking the nearby markets.

"Well if it isn't Perseus Pyke! Keep an eye on your wallets boys this bastard is one of the best street rats on these islands." A Middle Aged Man said from the pub Percy walked past, the young boy quickly turning and ducking under need a wooden mug tossed at him by the same old man. "Ha-ha you're getting faster boy," He said making Percy smile as he ran to grab the mug and return it to the man.

"I have to be if I want to be the best Reaver the world has ever seen." Percy said getting the crowd of Veteran Sailors to Cheer at the young boy's moxie. The old Reaver who tossed his mug smirked at the young lad before him as he calmed down the other sailors who were apart of his crew.

"Ha that's what I like about you kid, Ambition. You will make a fine captain one day!" The older man said his voice carrying as the others raised there mugs to drink to their captain's words.

"But first I will need training and to learn under a great captain, like you Jard" Percy said causing one of the other sailors to stand up getting everyone's attention.

"Aye ain't no better Reaver on these iron islands than Captain Jard Pyke, the toughest Bastard to ever set sail!" One f the sailors said as they rowdy bunch cheered again. Jard Pyke the most infamous Reaver from Pyke, no one knows who was his father but his mother was a prostitute from Casterly rock, some suggest his father must have been a Lannister due to his blonde hair and Blue eyes but it matters not for his mother was taken to be a salt wife by some reaver and his mother gave birth to Jard on Pyke. Now the Blonde bastard has salt grey color in his hair and has become one of the most fear captains out in the open waters, with his ship the _Sea Lion's Roar._

"Aye whenever you complete your training boy I would be Glad to have you on my crew, but First" He placed a big Calloused hand on Percy's head "You need to get a wee bit bigger!" Percy batted the hand away annoyed at being reminded of his young age as the others laughed.

"Oi watch it Cap'n or Perseus here will get ya" One of the other crew said this one missing a few teeth. His comment making the rest of them roar in Laughter, Percy pouted before slowly joining in the laughter. Yes, this is where Percy felt the most at home, not in some Keep studying on the history's and lessons taught by Maester Qualen.

Just then Jard called one of bar maids "Hey bring the boy something Liquid! Put it on my tab" Sure enough the Woman did so as she brought over some Cider for the boy in a kid sized mug. And sure enough Perseus took the mug with vigor as he stood onto his seat getting the attention of the crew, "To the toughest Bastards on the iron islands!"

"What is dead may never die!" the crew shouted along with their captain as Percy shouted back.

"What is dead may never Die!" with that said Percy drank his cider just like the rest of the crew drank their Ale.

**Meanwhile in Storms End**

Stannis Baratheon Watched as His youngest Brother Renly who is 12 years old 'Secretly' train his only sister Thalia Baratheon who is only 10 years' old The youngest Child of 4 was currently keeping up and much to the surprise of her older brother Renly giving the boy more of a workout than the other boys his age. The two kids would train in secret due to Thalia wanting to fight but not being trained due to her being female. Stannis Baratheon as the current lord of Storms end refuses to let his baby sister become a warrior, but after hearing about her being able to defeat some of the local boys in training, and someone notifying that she is being trained The eldest brother originally came to put an end to this madness as he would call it. Thalia was the Lady Baratheon, therefore she had roles to fill as lady, but Stannis stopped that train of thought when he caught his youngest brother training their only sister, and struggling.

'Despite being 2 years his lessor and being female she is actually fighting better than either Robert or I ever did at her age. She has the potential of becoming the great warrior. That and her… special abilities will make our House Powerful.' Stannis said before walking away, allowing his sister to train. 'I will assign her a proper tutor tomorrow.'

**Meanwhile in Essos The free city of Braavos**

Syrio Forel came home to the sound of two children, children he found when they were abandoned just outside an orphanage, the braavosi swords man for some reason couldn't abandon the kids he saw, with his wife passing away he never have gotten children, of course he could always remarry but it felt wrong to Syrio. Now Syrio found himself the single father of 5-year-old Bianca Forel and 3-year-old Nico Forel. Syrio decided he will raise them to become excellent Swordsman like himself to carry on his legacy.

_**Hey everyone thanks for reading, this is my first attempt at the Game of thrones and also my first Percy Jackson story. My only knowledge of Game of thrones is the show seasons 1-8 and I read almost all of percy jackson's books. What inspired me to attempt this story is the few crossovers I been reading involving both of these genres. At the moment there is only one other story I am actively writing and that's my Dragon ball EV project the others are either completed or On Hiatus. Anyways I appreciate any feedback so that I can improve my writing and storytelling abilities, it also gives me extra motivation to write. This will be different from Game of thrones storyline, but not too much until we reach the ending I have planned. No other Demigod's from the books will be added. If you have any questions, please ask and I will answer them as soon as I can. Once again thank you and have a great day.**_


	2. High tides

Chapter 2

"Quick over here!" Percy said as he and Wex called out to Oarth as the slower of the three boys struggled to keep up. It has been a year since Percy joined the street urchins in their daily raid for food, as Percy was now 7 years' old, over the year the markets have taken more care with their goods now hiring their own personal guards wielding clubs. While the tactic was effective for normal petty thieves Percy and his boys have evolved their own tactics. Essentially the local Merchants started to call them the High tide thieves, and several times the victims would ask their local lords to do something about the threat, but whenever they hear that Perseus Pyke was the leader they would be hesitate and claim the boy was paying the iron price. Eventually the Locals got so upset the new reached Balon Greyjoy the Lord of the Iron Islands and former Salt King declared that if they couldn't stop a bunch of children they deserve to be robbed from. And to appease them he declares should you capture the children, you may punish them how you see fit.

"Not this time you fucking street rats!" the Merchant said as he caught Oarth by the collar of his shirt, that was until Percy charged the older man and Lunged at the man's Leg right at the knee as hard as he could. Wex watched in awe as Percy leapt like a dolphin and the older man's shout of surprise and pain came through when his knee hyper extended from the impact. The Merchant dropped Oarth as the ten-year-old boy ran to his older brother Wex. Percy on the other hand took a little bit longer than normal finding his feet ignoring the intense but dull pain in his left shoulder, where he tackled the man's knee.

Percy was about to catch up to the brother when he saw suddenly the brother surrounded by the guards the Merchant hired. Percy tried to think of something quick to get them out of trouble, thinking fats Percy thanked the gods that they were by a tavern. Inside the Tavern where probably a few reavers getting drunk, so the Yong Bastard picked up a stone and chucked it through the window where he Herd someone who has been drinking a little too much shout in anger.

Percy looked back at his friends who were now getting kicked by their captures, Percy winced as he saw Wex take a foot to the chin, and spit blood. "Which one of your cunt's threw that!" An angry Reaver said with his crew mates backing him up as they got out.

"I did ya, motherless fat ugly bastard!" Percy said as he blew a raspberry at them and ran, effectively taunting the 4 drunk men. Percy ran towards the men attacking his friends as he lead the drunks into the other four men bullying his friends. When Percy got in ran between the four sober men he shouted "Run!" As he quickly lead the drunks chasing after him straight into the four guards. The result being the drunken sailors taking out their fury on their new found targets after the tumbled over each other causing a brawl to begin amongst the eight men. Wex and Oarth Taking Percy's words to heart quickly got up despite the bruises and cuts and ran after their friend.

"Fuck, this isn't getting any easier Percy." Oarth said covered in bruises, luckily for him that's all he had, his brother Wex on the other hand has a chipped tooth and spat blood a bit, with equal bruises.

"I know; they really want to catch us. But like I said we were just the distraction Mika and the other should have sacked the man's store while the merchant and the guards chased us." Percy reached to the leather pouch he had, "Here drink some and spit it out, the Drowned men tell taught me that ocean water helps with cuts." Wex took the pouch and did as he was told wincing to the salty taste and stinging sensation he felt, before spitting the water out as he poor the rest between him and his brother's minor cuts.

"7 hells that stings." Wex said as he and Oarth resisted the urge to touch the cuts.

"Really, it usually feels like heaven to me." Percy said laughing.

"With how crazy you are I wouldn't be surprised if you took pleasure in pain, Masochists." Wex chuckled seeing Percy get annoyed.

"Hey I'm not a Maso- whatever you just said, it just doesn't hurt at all you milk drinker." Percy said

"You would think the Bastard of a lord would no more words than us street rats." Oarth said laughing as Percy pouted in annoyance. It wasn't his fault Percy would defend, words seem to difficult, that nd Percy always got to bored to read or listen to the maester's lessons.

"Let's go back to the hide out, the girls should be back with our Lunch." Percy said as the older boys agreed.

After eating a mean of crab soup and bread with the now group of 8 orphans Percy smiled at the sight, "I wonder if this is what Jard feels with his crew."

"Percy you speaking out loud again." Mika said causing the other to Laugh. Mika was a girl of 8 years, she has proven to be quick on her feet and was the leader of her own group of kids and after one fateful day a few months back She joined Percy's little gang when Percy saw her get tossed in the water when she was caught stealing. The poor girl didn't know how to swim as she sank below the water's surface, luckily for her Percy was strong for his age and already a better swimmer than most. He saved the girl and sense she and her two brothers joined Percy's gang. Percy stuck his tongue out at her as she sneered back, and watched as Percy stood up getting their attention as he raised a wooden cup with water in it.

"To the High tide Thieves, cheers to Sven, Kix and Mira for calming what we all paid for through the iron price!" The other seven kids raised their cups and cheered. "And to my Brothers at arms Wex and Oarth, we barely escaped today but once again we have proven that the High tide thieves can't be caught." Once again all of the kids cheered. Wex, Oarth, Sven, Mira, Kix, Mary, and Beth they were his rag tag bunch of street urchins, his crew.

"I swear to you all that the day I become a Reaver Captain I will take you all as members of my crew!" The kids cheered again as Percy sat back down and continued eating the bland but satisfying meal of crab soup and bread. Once Percy was done he bid farewell to his friends and went back home. Each month Percy has managed to swim faster and faster in between Salt Cliff and Pyke. Soon Percy believed he will be able to swim to the other islands by the time he turns ten years.

The 7 year old bastard went to check his favorite bar, Kraken's chest where Jard Pyke and the crew of the _Sea Lion's Roar _would be, but frowned when he saw they weren't back. "Strange normally they don't take this long, then again Jard said he was going to Essos, the golden empire of Yi Ti."

"That he is, young Perseus." Said an old voice that made Percy groan in annoyance, one for talking out loud again and two because it was Maester Qalen. "Still speaking out to yourself hmm boy." Qalen said smirking at the annoyed child.

"What do you want Old man." Percy said annoyed.

"It is time for your lessons," The Maester said, causing Percy to grown, "And when we are done I can give you the raven Jard sent for you" Percy immediately perked up, it wasn't often when Jard Sent Ravens they usually carried tales of glory and adventure that Made Percy wish he was older so that he can begin training as a Reaver.

Hours went by as Percy suffered through his lessons, even Maester Qalen was getting annoyed at how long it took to teach Perseus but in the end of the day progress was made, the young demigod as finally able to ready most words in spite to his dyslexia, ADHA and ADD, Disorders that in the world he was in have not been officially named. Regardless Percy was given the letter from Jard's raven, where he found out that Pyke's favorite Bastard made it to Yi Ti, talking about several battles at sea against pirates and the few raids the put to coastal villages. But what caught Percy's attention was the description of these explosive things that flew in the sky to create temporary lights. Jard stated he came to Yi ti to explore the possibilities of learning how to recreate their explosive black powder. But when asked if they found a way to use it in war the wise men in Yi ti he spoke to said that every attempt to weaponized the powder has been banned due to the amount of failures they had in the past. Apparently people have lost several hands and or their lives in attempting to weaponized the powder.

Percy was brought out of his contemplations of such an exciting material when his Half-sister, Yara came in. The older girl dressed in clothes fitting young men as she had her sword sheathed on her hip. Percy assumed she must have finished her Reaver training for the day based on how she was still breathing heavy and her hair was still sticking while sweaty.

"There you are little brother!" The loud girl said as she went to give Percy a noogie much to the discomfort and protest of Percy. "What have you been up to lil Perseus." Yara said smiling at Percy's pouting face. Though it didn't last long because Percy loved his sister, she was the only person in his family that played and spent time with him.

"Oh you know just the usual, I spent the morning with my friends completing another successful raid and then came back to finish my lessons with Qalen The drowned god forbidding he gets more dull."

"You mean duller Percy." Yara said laughing at her brothers annoyed expression.

"Gods don't you start too." Percy sighed. Before the too looked at each other and smiled. "Race you to the Harbor?" Percy said.

"Your loss Kelp head!" Yara said as she ran out the door, while Percy chased after her upset how she got a head start.

"Hey take that back fish breath!"

**Meanwhile in Storm's End**

Thalia had now proven that she was the best fighter of her age when she took on and defeated some of the local knights in a spar, Thalia in spite of being 11 years old, after a year of real training, has proven her ability in combat with a spear and a shield. Surprisingly she chose to master the shield and spear over the traditional Long sword. Like her older brother Robert, she chose to use something different than a sword, but instead of a war hammer she chose the spear. And she has proven that she could be lethal.

Currently at the moment Thalia was walking beside her brother Renly, the two practically being inseparable as they enjoyed each other's company. Although lately there has been some tension due to the fact Thalia was already a better warrior than Renly, even if they both used swords Thalia proved to be superior after a few months of official training.

"I wish our brother Stannis wasn't so, so rude. I mean where family and all he ever has to say is how my sword skills are not up to par. He even compares me to you, it's not fair."

"Why do you say that, because I'm a girl?" Thalia said raising a brow, her electronic blue eyes glaring daggers at her older brother, who recoiled for a moment before speaking back up.

"No it has nothing to do with that, it's about how you are blessed by the gods." Renly mention as Thalia sighed, the rumors of Thalia being the Baratheon who was blessed by the gods with lightning quick reflexes has reached around the 7 kingdoms. While people compare her speed to her brother Robert's strength back in the war. While many people talk about her speed and prowess the rumor of her being blessed by the gods was created because of an incident 3 years ago.

At 8 years old Thalia got angered when one of the Knights called her a Lady saying that she shouldn't be trying to learn how to fight when he caught her in the armory playing with a shield. The Knight then continued to tell her women were too weak to fight and she should focus on learning to be quite and pretty. Thalia hated when men tried to tell her to do something and while she tolerates her brothers more the words of a stranger knight or not anger her. When the knight reached to force her out of the armory She reacted by yelling and thrusting her arms out as she told him to let go. That's when it happened, Lightning flew from her hands and sent the Knight flying back into the weapons rack where a sword has cut his neck as he bleed to death, his body spasming. Regardless when Her brother Stannis found out he covered up the story and made peace with the Knights family while burying the fact she could use lighting but, apparently the servants found out and spread rumors stating that lady Thalia Baratheon was blessed by the gods with lighting.

"You heard what they say, I was blessed to help the reign of our dear brother Robert, I was gifted with the ability to use lighting so that even my brother Robert, the king, knew not to anger me. As our family says Ours is the Fury." Thali said with a smirk.

"And your fury is truly unmatched, except when Robert gets drunk and angry, who knew humans can turn purple and live." Renly said as he and his sister shared a laugh. Although the laugh stopped when the two heard a cry for help. Running the two approach the cry and in a nearby abandoned building the siblings saw a group of men attempting to rape a woman who was crying. Renly covered his mouth in disgust as Thalia felt a sudden rush of rage.

"We should get the Guards," Renly said before looking to see the look in his sister's eyes, which seemed to be energized. Renly saw static electricity appear through her hair and cloths and the boy knew that maybe the guards weren't necessary. "Ours is the fury indeed." Renly said as he watched Thali storm into the room and electrocuted the rapist, the lady watching in awe at her savior.

"Make sure you don't tell anyone what happened here, ok." Thalia said to the woman when she checked the three men unconscious but alive, the smell of burnt flesh in the air. The woman merely nodded and ran out.

"Well how will we explain this to Stannis he won't be happy you did this."

"Then I guess it's a good reason our dear brother Stannis can't wield lightning when he is angry then."

"You truly are as bold as you are powerful sweat sister." Renly said with an awkward laugh as his sister just smiled at him, before looking away, a sad look on her face.

'If only you knew we aren't really family Renly. If only you knew my father was a god.' Thalia thought as she remembered the dreams she had where her father, a god named Zeus claimed to be her father and explained how she had her powers and why she was there in the world just a few months ago.

**Back with Perseus**

Morning came and Percy quickly got ready to swim to Salt Cliff to meet with his friends, clueless to what awaited him when he arrived. Percy was several Meters away when he saw the smoke, Fear crept up on Percy when he went to the hide out to see that it was on fire.

"No no no no, Wex! Oarth! Mika! Sven!" Percy called out looking for his companions, checking the ruins and ashes for bodies, "Kix! Mary! Beth!" Percy cried out, after searching he realized there was no corpses and for a moment Percy was relived until he started to wonder what happened. Percy didn't have to wait to figure out when suddenly he was stuck in the back of the head and the world went dark.

When Percy came to he noticed at first he was on a ship, specifically he could tell he was on a Long boat from the iron island they were only a few Miles away, what was strange was how Percy somehow knew they went far and how to get back easily. Percy didn't get to ponder on that long before he heard Beth cry out his name. eyes widening Percy realized his hands were tied behind his back and his feet chained together as he was on the deck of the ship, his friends similarly bound besides him. Percy's eyes met with Beth who was the youngest only 4 years old and crying silent tears, but what Percy noticed was the intense fear in her eyes.

"It's about time you woke up, Bastard." Percy head immediately whipped back to the voice and he saw some rotten tooth burly man with a small crew of ten behind him. Percy's eyes burdened deep holes into what he assumed was the captain of the crew. The Old man seeing the look and laughed.

"Well would you look at that; the boy is angry!" He laughed as his men echoed the laughter, little that they knew that the waters started to change unnaturally as Percy felt a tug in his gut as his rage soared.

"You fuckers even know who I am, when I get free I'll have my father's men collect your heads!"

"Ohh terrifying," The old man smacked Percy as hard as he could, quickly shifting his feet as the boat jerked when he hit the boy. But the crew just assumed it was a current. "Listen boy, the people of Salt cliff are tired of your little bad of street rats, you steal from your own people and don't expect them to get angry. That's a lot of coin you made us lose over the past year. And sense the Lords of these island won't punish you they told us that we should solve this problem ourselves. So that's what we will do." The men behind him started to chuckle as Percy felt his anger rising, the waves beginning to rock the boat, the feeling in his gut becoming stronger as if he ate a whole potato without something to wash it down.

"And now that we finally caught ya bastards we figured we give your souls to the drowned God, how's that for the iron price boy." The old disgusting sailor said leaning into Percy, but quickly recoiled when Percy spat on his face making his friends nervous and the crew to laugh at their captain before the old sailor shouted at them to shut up.

"you think you're so tough boy, let's see how tough you are on the ocean Floor." The old man lifted Percy up and tossed him over board, the other kids crying out in shock as they watched Percy sink beneath the waves due to the chain and ball attached to his feet.

Percy panicked when he went under the surface of the water he held his breath as he tried to swim but being bound with extra weight pulling him down was not making it possible, it took roughly a minute for Percy to reach the bottom of the ocean floor, and the boy was struggling to keep his breath when he saw a shark swimming nearby. Percy was wondering if he was going to drown or be eaten by the shark at first. And sure enough the shark started to circle around him. 'this is it huh' Percy thought to himself as he couldn't hold his breath any longer 'This is how I Die' Percy closed his eyes as his mouth opened as he attempted the futile attempt to breath. When suddenly after a few second he realized he was breathing. Opening his eyes Percy saw he was still in the water but he was casually breathing like he did on air, as a matter of fact it felt even more natural. Percy was confused when suddenly he heard a strangely curious and feminine voice.

"My lord are you ok?" Looking around Percy tried to find the voice but all he saw was the shark suddenly close and for a brief second Percy freaked out before realizing the shark was looking at him with its head tilted to the side as if it was confused.

"My lord are you playing a game?" The voice sad and Percy realized it came from the shark. Percy was confused when he opened his mouth to speak only to stop as he remembered he was under water but then wondered if it mattered. Deciding why not he spoke to the shark.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Well of Course my lord it's only us out here right now, I do have to say it's such a pleasure to finally sea another spawn of the sea god again. My family has told the story of Halfling gods like yourself and how they used to speak and take care of us sea creatures. That was until the gods Left Several thousands of generations ago, but the stories are still told. I'm so excited that they are true, do you mind if it graze my teeth on you, I always wondered what it was like to feel a human."

"Huh sea god, what sea god!" Percy said before he realized what the shark said, "Wait graze me, that's going to hurt!"

"Your father of course, he was known as Poseidon, I mean how else could a human breath underwater if you were not his child."

"Ok…" Percy said confused before remembering his friends where still on the ship above and can be thrown overboard as well. "Hey um… I don't know your name."

"I don't have one." The female shark said causing Percy to want to question why before he refocused on something more important.

"Well do you think you can cut the rope that's binding my hands and the chains by my feet?"

"Ok but if only you can give me a name, it would be so cool to be given a name by the spawn of the sea god!" The shark said excited. Percy was confused and quickly tried to find a name but nothing came to mind, until he saw the gills on the shark.

"Gilly, your name is Gilly!" Percy said lamely, and for a moment the shark was silent before swimming rapidly around Percy shouting out her name, once she was done she easily cut through the ropes and chains with her sharp teeth, finally free Percy felt his anger return as he swam to the surface with Gilly. Before he reached the surface he saw Wex get tossed into the water and Percy quickly commanded the shark to set Wex free and help him back to the surface. Percy didn't have time to watch Wex freak out when Gilly approached him and the boy swam desperately to the surface once freed afraid of the shark who was annoyed because the boy almost kicked her head.

Percy rose with a massive wave subconsciously controlling the water around him as his anger took over, the result was a large wave that crashed into the Long boat, nearly cap sizing the ship. Percy saw his friends get washed across the ship but stay on while the men who kidnapped them where sprawled all over the deck. Percy himself was on one knee as he slowly stood up his sea green eyes a glow with divine power as the waters around the ship rocked the ship hard enough to give the sailors trouble finding their feet.

"By the gods!" One of the sailors said seeing Percy alive and free. The old Man who tossed him overboard watched jaw open and eyes wide. "Impossible" He said.

"You would drown children, as a punishment for survival, they stole what they needed to live they paid the iron price and reaped the benefits of their successful raids. And you go destroy their home and kidnap them before they could wake to execute them. Water was rising slowly behind the crew as they didn't recognize what happened behind them as they watched how the winds and the waves seemed to react to the boy's anger.

"Let's see how you like it then." Percy said as he thrusted his arms forward and made a grasping motion, the water coming alive grabbing the sailors and pulling them off the ship and into the ocean below, and a strong current was made to carry them away from the Ship as Gilly followed after, suddenly hungry for human meat. When the crew was washed away Percy's friend looked at him with awe and shock, with a little fear.

"Remind me not to make him angry." Mika said as Oarth nodded. Percy suddenly felt really tired and fell to a knee as he tried to overcome the sudden feeling of fatigue. Meanwhile Wex found a way to climb back on board adrenaline pumping as he walked up to Percy and grabbed the boy by the collar.

"What in seven hells was that!"

"To be honest I don't know, but for now let's cut free our friends and find a way back home. I'll tell you more when we get there." With that said Wex found a sword lying around and cut free his friends and as for the chains well that was harder to break. While Wex took care of that Percy went to the helm of the ship following his instincts as he suddenly felt like the ship was an extension of his body. As he grabbed the wheel his body went on auto pilot as the ship headed his subconscious commands and brought them back home. Once safe Percy finally passed out, his friends quickly took him to safety.

**Alright this chapter is a little longer than I intended but I really couldn't find a way to end earlier because I wanted to show Percy realizing he finally has powers. Anyways thanks for reading leave a review or Message me if you have questions. Till next time my friends.**


	3. Bastard's of Pyke

chapter 3

Percy found himself in the ocean, everywhere he looked all he could see was endless water, He couldn't even tell which way was up or down, yet somehow he felt strong and more at home than anywhere else. It was then that Percy felt a tremendous and godly presence. Turning around Percy tried to find the presence until he heard a voice come in all directions.

"Perseus…" The Voice boomed in Percy's skull, the power behind it shook Percy yet he wasn't afraid. "My son, do you hear me?" Percy didn't recognize the voice but his body heeds the call of the voice before he responded quietly.

"Who are you." Percy said in a whisper and then several bubbles appeared from nowhere roughly giving form to a bubbly fizzy shaped man. Percy couldn't see and specific features but little did he know that this was all his father could form without physically appearing.

"I figure you have so many questions my son but I'm afraid I don't have much time. So head my words, you are the Son of Poseidon God of the Sea, Storm bringer, the Shaker of the earth, and the father of horses and you are my only living mortal son." The voice of Poseidon echoed around

"Not possible, there is no sea god other than the Drowned god. I am the Bastard of Balon Greyjoy!" Percy shouted out confused.

"You don't believe that do you, your powers should be more than Evident, power over my domain, being able to communicate with my creatures my servants." Sure enough the events of yesterday played back in Percy's mind the fact he was able to breath underwater and communicate with the shark, the fact he could command the water to reach up and drown his enemies and the ability to control a ship without a crew.

"Realize you have a god's blood within you, learn to master your powers my servants will help guide you, whenever you need advice seek me in the ocean's depth. I have to go now son; my powers don't last long in your realm. If you wish to speak more you will have to gather worshipers, in my stead." And with that the bubbles dispersed and Leaving Percy with his arm's outstretched as he called out to his father to stay. Then as if it never happened, Percy awoke.

Percy was in his bed chambers arm reaching towards the ceiling as he woke from his sleep, the dream he just left, feeling more real than the walls that surrounded him. Percy sat up in his bed, getting up to check and look out his window, the 7-year-old looked across the rolling waves as the sun's first light pierced the darkness of the night.

It was several hours later when Percy after his morning routine and activities with his band of young thieves that Percy finally had time to confront his supposed father Balon Greyjoy. Percy stormed into his father's study where he found Balon staring into the flames in his chair, exactly where his father would always be. Yara quickly caught up to Percy, trying to calm her brother.

"Perseus wait." Yara put her hand on his shoulder only for Percy to shrug it off.

"When where you going to fucking tell me!"

"Tell you what, boy?" Balon said his tone threatening but when he turned to look into Percy's eyes he was surprised to see a barely held back storm in his sea green eyes.

"You know damn well, that I'm not your bastard, I'm not even your son You found me. That I came from the Sea in a cradle of sea weed and kelp." Percy said upset. "That I was the son of a god." Percy's voice echoed and the room trembled when he stomped his foot in anger. The sudden show of power made Yara take a few steps back not recognizing the Percy before her as her sweet and mischievous little brother.

"You're no son of God, Perseus your just some child the drowned men found floating in the surf, I took you in as my own, gave you the title of bastard so others wouldn't question."

"And you chose to raise me in the keep like one of your son's for what, the Kindness of your heart. No, you could have left me on the streets to grow up as a street rat like any other orphan!" Percy was subconsciously using his divine powers as Balon never broke eye contact. While not backing down he was in awe with how the earth trembled and how the sounds of waves crashed where even more violent than ever.

"Perseus, what is it do you want, what is it do you want me to do?" Balon said shocking both Perseus and Yara. "I raised you as my son, provided you a teacher and a home, and even a sister." Balon said as he raised an arm towards Yara. "I didn't tell you how I found you because of the chances that the drowned men were right. What if the drowned God sent you to me, you will be my greatest secret, a warrior no iron born has ever been. Why do you think I allow you to pillage the local markets with your motherless friends? Your learning the way of the iron born while leading your own crew. I may not be your father as you thought, but I am the one you got!"

Percy was still emotional, but if he was honest with himself he didn't know why he wanted to confront Balon, maybe the shock and stress he got from the dream caused him to freak out, maybe he just wanted to vent? But now with Balon towering over him, shouting back Percy suddenly remembered how small he was, and who he was just shouting at. As the Percy calmed down the waves settled to their normal size and Yara was looking at him worried.

"I-I just wanted to know why. Why not tell me from the beginning?"

"Because, should the lords of the other Kingdoms find out that you're some divine brat, it would have raised questions and you would have brought war to these islands again before you could even walk. Now's not the time for the iron born to strike, first you need to be strong…I was going to have you start your Reaver training on your tenth name day, but it seems you have too much energy inside you. You will start training how to fight tomorrow, and When Jard returns you can join his crew."

Percy didn't know what to say, which shouldn't be too surprising still a young child, "So that's all I am, just a tool for you to use, to kill your enemies."

"Yes, you will defeat the enemy of the iron islands and make the world respect the iron born, one day you will be the Salt King who sits on the Salt throne." Balon said shocking Percy.

"But… What about Theon, he still lives and is your trueborn son." Percy asked.

"I don't believe Theon will be worthy to rule. Not if you truly are blessed by the drowned god. Now boy I suggest you continue your styles." Balon said sitting down as Percy stood there still feeling annoyed but not knowing what else to do walked out. Leaving Yara behind with her father.

"You're not really giving up on Theon, are you." Yara asked.

"The boy isn't going to be raised Iron born, Perseus is the better bet." Balon said not even bothering to look at his daughter. Yara stayed a little longer before turning around to leave. "The starks, the Baratheons, and the Lannisters will regret underestimating us.

**Meanwhile at King's landing**

Thalia Baratheon looked over the infant that was named Joffrey Baratheon, the infant was asleep and already had a small patch of blonde hair, Thali smiled softly looking at her only Nephew, Thalia and her brothers had arrived to King's landing to see the child 1st living son of her king brother Robert Baratheon and The Queen Cerci Lannister.

"He is a little small, huh I thought boys are usually bigger than girls." Thalia said missing the annoyed look of the queen who never left the baby's side. Robert was out hunting and Renly was exploring the castle while Stannis was testing himself against the famed Jaime Lannister. "That will make him faster and harder to hit." Thalia said smiling as she caressed the babies face before turning to look at her sister in law.

Meanwhile Cerci was nervous most people claimed that her child had more of her traits than Robert, which cerci was glad for but she was worried questions would rise, because her baby's father wasn't the king, but her brother's Jaime Lannister. "I guess the gods decided to make him more of a Lion than Stag." Cerci said smiling her outward appearance hiding any signs of doubt. Cerci Knew how intelligent and how dangerous the Youngest of the Baratheon siblings can really be. Word of her being a prodigy in combat and despite how long it took for her too learn how to read anything she was taught was memorized quickly.

"well I'm going to find sir Barristan Selmy, I heard so much about him." Cerci looked at Thalia with an amused expression.

"Well aren't you an ambitious woman. "

"My goal is to be the best warrior ever; I need to face the best to understand how much further I need to improve." Thalia smirked her eyes twinkled with excitement as Cerci watched the only Baratheon she respected the most. 'I'm going to need to earn her loyalty, she will become a great ally, especially if the rumors of her being blessed is true.' Cerci thought to herself as she then looked over her baby boy as her heart was filled with love she didn't know she could feel.

**3 years later Iron Islands**

The clash of steel rang as Percy continued his drills already proving to be quite the warrior as he pushed a fully grown man back in spite of being Ten years old. For the past three years Percy's daily life was part of the same routine. At first Light he would leave the Keep to practice his powers, manipulating water as much as he could. Every day there would be a school of Fish waiting to see their lord train and cheer him on. Then after an hour or two Percy would swim to Salt cliff where his friends the High tide Thieves would be.

Their new hide out was the ship Percy had acquired when he first used his powers, the gang slept where the crates of food and other goods would be. Percy renamed the ship to the _Salty Shark _due to being from Salt Cliff and in memory of Gilly the shark. Over three years the ship meant to have a crew of 20 or so men became a safe haven for the members of the High tide thieves, their small group quickly growing into a rag tag crew of 16 kids, with Percy now being their leader. Also the ship has been used to go around to all the iron islands as Percy and his crew of orphans raided all the ports they can, stealing only necessities like Citrus fruits and bread, as Percy now taught his friends how to fish. It also helped that Percy was present because the fish claimed for it to be an honor to feed their lord and his friends. In return Percy spent time for filling request from the fish. Most request where to simply touch or speak to him. Some of them still had hook's in their mouths and Percy would remove them.

Percy also did his best to teach the other kids how to fight using the weapons that where on the ship and some weapons Percy liberated from merchant's ships. While he couldn't train them all he focused on training his closest friends Wex, Oarth and Mika. While they weren't anywhere as good as Percy after three years they could at least wield them properly enough to not look foolish. By the time Percy got back to Pyke, he was rushed into his combat training where Percy learned how to use all sorts of weapons, mastering the sword the best but also able to wield axes, knives, maces, and even spears. Percy even proved to be a good brawler over all the boy was quick enough to avoid most people's attempt to attack him and with time to counter.

That is where we find the now ten-year-old Percy with s sword in hand, Light leather armor on with solid Iron Bracers and light plated Gauntlets. Percy has developed a fighting style that most of the iron born were impressed with, the young boy moved quickly with swordsman ship of an experiences warrior. His opponent was a young warrior who only been on two real raids. Needless to say the Low born warrior struggled to keep up with the high born bastard. Most of the attempts from the Low born warrior was either parried or avoided over all as Percy duck, rolled and side stepped his opponent.

Percy was purposely wearing his opponent down, knowing he lacked the brute strength to keep up with an adult he trusted his own stamina to get his opponent tired so an opening could be found. Which was now, parrying the now slower swing of a sword with his own Percy stepped into his attacker and with his left hand balled into a fist Percy used the gauntlets metal to punch the older man in the face. The attack was more powerful than people would expect from his small frame as the man took a few steps back holding his broken nose. While stronger than most kids his age he wasn't strong enough to completely flatten the man onto his back. Percy didn't stop there as he swung his blade using the flat of the blade to hit the man behind his knee and as the man's leg buckled Percy pivoted around and brought the blade quickly under the man's neck and stopped right where his blade would have cut his neck.

"Hahaha, the boy would have cut your head straight off mate" Jard Pyke Laughed when Percy defeated one of his newest members. "We bastards are a tough lot; you need to respect us or we will humiliate you." Percy lowered his sword as he wiped the sweat of his brow, Percy also noticed how a few other people traded coins back and forth.

"You'll be a better swash buckler than me in no time Perseus." Jard said as Percy stood proud. "I think we have done enough training boys, let's go back to the Kraken's Chest!" The men Cheered as Percy joined in, immediately Percy got swarmed by the crew the men where the loudest and friendliest crew ever known.

Once in the bar the men started to drink, Percy still sticking to the non-alcoholic drinks but non the less he joined in the crew merry activities. "Perseus my boy come here!" Jard said Percy went up to the man taking a seat at the table with him.

"You been a part of my crew for little over two years now. I know how frustrating it must be to stay on the ship, cleaning, cooking and bringing the crew their arrows."

"Of course, I can't expect more as a junior officer, it's been an honor learning under the members of your crew." Percy said respectfully causing Jard to narrow his eyes at Percy.

"I know you want to be a part of the raiding party." Percy's face gave it away as the boy tried to hide the fact by taking a large swig of his drink. "I'm planning on making another voyage to Essos, it will be a long voyage. We will make several stops, but the end goal is Yi ti. It will be a 2-year voyage."

"Wouldn't a normal voyage to Yi ti only take months not years?"

"Normally if things go as planned yes, but we will be doing a lot of things Accepting a jobs from my contacts and so much more…I'm going to show you what's out there in this world. And you will be joining any other raids we will do along the way." Jard said emptying his mug down his gullet before raising it high for another. Percy on the other hand was wide eyed.

"But what about my friends." Percy asked thinking back to the other kids of the High tide Thieves.

"I know you have your own ship, rumors saying you gained it by defeating and killing the previous crew, people say. I don't care about how you got it but I have been thinking, my own crew is getting large, and my first mate would be a capable captain of his own crew. I was thinking, your ship could sail with us and he could gain experience running a crew on a separate ship. Of course your friends would be members of both of our crews, a fresh batch of Junior officers. What do you say a great way to make everyone get experience and keep our crews together?"

"I don't like the idea of someone sailing my ship… but it's the best for everyone, plus our local ports would benefit without my own crews' raids." Percy said causing Jard to Laugh patting the boys back.

"See that's what I like about you Perseus you are already have the making of a great captain, you think about your men and you don't want to raid the same people too much. I reckon after ten more years you will easily become a legend greater than Jard Pyke." Percy looked at his long time mentor with pride, this man was the only person Percy could consider to be a true father. Poseidon only spoke to Percy in dreams roughly 4 two five times a year and all it was short sessions of learning about his Greek heritage, and Poseidon kept asking about gathering more worshipers. Meanwhile Balon only cared to hear about the reports of his training and education.

"You honor me Jard. It's my dream to surpass you and become not only the greatest captain ever, but also the best warrior in the world."

"I know, that's why I'm going to show you what the world can offer. Your goals are a lot more ambitious than you believe and by the end of this voyage, under my watch you will become the best." Jard said before Raising his Mug high, To the toughest batch of orphans and Bastards the world has ever seen!" The crew who raised they Mugs and cheered.

"What is dead may never Die," One of the other members shouted.

"What is dead may never die!" Percy and Jard echoed with the rest of their group.

**I'm going to now speed along a few years showing highlights in Percy's adventures until we get to the death of Robert Baratheon. I will try to post at least once a week but I do tend to procrastinate as well as life being a thing so thanks for reading and keep telling me if you enjoy or don't enjoy the show, tell my why things are good and what's not good (other than my grammar lol words are hard.) Any questions you want me to answer will have to be sent to me via the pm system on the website.**


	4. The Iron Pyke

Chapter 4

Percy has only felt this sort of freedom in one place in his life, usually swimming in the beaches of the iron islands, now he found out he was I love with Sailing. The cool winds brining in the pleasant breeze, the ocean spray brining in a cool mist to help combat the sun's glare. Hell Percy even enjoyed the sun's harsh rays which would normally sunburn most people but the feeling of the suns radiation was better than the stuffy space and dull lighting of being indoors. Percy stood across the starboard bow of the _Sea Lion's Roar, _holding on to a part of the ships rigging so he wouldn't fall to the deck below. Percy looking to the back of the ship could see the _Salty Shark,_ the ship wasn't as large as the _Sea Lion's Roar _but it was a decent enough size to carry cargo and store the crew.

2 days ago They left the iron Islands, and Percy spent most of his times either taking a shifts to row with the oarsman, to helping the out in the kitchens or learning the constellation in regard to the Star charts and other methods of navigation. To Captain Jard's surprise and enjoyment Percy was surprisingly a quick learner and could already Navigate better than most of the crew. As for the other young members to the crew, Percy's friends where learning simply cleaning or cooking, the few kids older than Percy started to practice with the other sailors how to fight.

When Percy wasn't learning how to navigate he spent time learning everything he could involving sailing, the young Demi god spent his time resting or sparring. Overall Percy enjoyed sailing, But Percy wasn't only practicing his Swordsmen ship he was also practicing water manipulation and his power to navigate the ships. Percy planned to volunteer to watch out and keep the ship on track over nights, it was during the few hours when most of the crew was asleep that Percy trained himself to move the waters with finesse, gathering buckets and learning to transfer water between them without splashing or making a mess, as well as giving the water shape and form. As for the Navigational powers, Percy willed for the winds to stay strong and the current of the ocean to bend to his will for a few hours at a time.

Jard said that the first stop would be at Lannisport, there the crew could restock on herbs and trade for other necessities the crew needed. Percy was to accompany Jard and the Quartermaster Craghorn to learn how to take stock and haggle for good prices. Jard explaining to Percy that when you're making a long voyage it is best to pay with gold so to reduce the chances or unfriendly encounters from the Lords of the other kingdoms. Percy understood the concept easily, normally iron born sail only their personal ships and a small group of ships won't do well against a fleet.

Another thing that happened to Percy on this voyage was the consistent dreams he had where he was able to communicate with His father, Poseidon. In the short conversations they have, Percy learned more about who he was and where he was from. Poseidon explained that he was considered to be a Greek god and one of the 12 Olympians. While this whole Greek concept was hard to believe Percy was surprised how easily he understood and somehow knew what they were talking about. More importantly, at least to Percy, the young boy learned about who his mother was. Apparently her name was Sally Jackson and she was a sweets merchant, she was the one who named him and she was a beautiful and gentle woman. Percy also found out he was not just a bastard; he was a holy royal bastard apparently. As much as Poseidon would describe the woman Percy couldn't put a physical image in his mind of what she looked like, apparently Poseidon's power could show Percy what she looked like through his memoires but Poseidon's strength in this world was weak. Now Percy had a personal reason to gain worshippers of Poseidon, he could care less of learning about the gods and his father's will, and more about the woman who gave her life to birth him.

Percy dropped down to the deck as he spotted a small but tall. "That is Casterly Rock, it looks small right now but it will take us all day to approach it. And one more night just to reach Lannisport. We are making good time." Jard said approaching Percy.

"Casterly rock, basically a large Cliff with a castle built on top, home to the Lannister's and known for the gold mines." Percy said as Jard nodded.

"Typically Raider captains steer clear of Casterly rock to ambush their ships deeper in sea. Most of the ships from the iron islands get chased away from the Lannister Navy, but luckily I made a deal with Tywin Lannister." Jard said as Percy gave him a confused look. "In return for a peaceful welcome, and the rights to trade. The crew of Captain Jard Pyke will provide safe escort to whoever needs to go to The citadel, free of charge. Technically we get paid with a bit a gold and peaceful waters."

"But that's only because they recognize the more infamous raider ships and captains, a normal iron born ship wouldn't be attack right?" Percy asked.

"Normal ships can dock but will have to go through inspection and pay a tax, we are exempt because we are technically employed by Tywin Lannister himself." Jard said taking the golden Lion Signet off his finger he had on his hand. And showing it to Percy.

"It's the sigil of House Lannister." Percy said recognizing the symbol and watching how Jard Put the ring back on his finger, noticing the other signet's on the man's left hand.

"Indeed, I also have house Tyrell, Baratheon, and Martell on my left and on my left I have the signet of the Masters of slavers bay, the Golden company, the second sons, and the golden empire of Yi-Ti." Jard said letting Percy see the multiple designs. A Golden lion, a golden Rose, a Black Stag, a red sun pierced by a golden spear, for Westeros and a brass Harpy, three spears with golden skulls, a silver Jagged Dagger, and a Circle split in half by a curved line one housing asnake like dragon and the other a type of bird Percy couldn't recognize. **(Basically a yin yang sign, google it) **

"You have deals with all of them?" Percy asked.

"Yes, some of them are simple others are not as pleasant but considering I don't command a fleet. All I have are 5 ships 6 counting yours." Jard said.

"Where are the others." Percy asked as he and Jard made their way back to the captain's quarters.

"With my trust worthy son, I have two ships commanded by him to represent my work here in Westeros and three in Essos captained by my brother." Jard said stopping by the door.

"You never mentioned your son before?" Percy said kind of upset Jard never mentioned his family before.

"Aye he is his own man now, 18 years old and a fine captain., my brother is younger by 4 years, and was the first crewmember I ever had, I trust him with my life and more importantly the lives of my men." Jard patted down Percy's head, "I can't wait to introduce you, they heard so much about you Perseus." Percy quickly pushed away Jard's heavy arm with a smile. "Get some rest boy in a few hours you will be in charge of making sure we stay on course during the night. Your already better at navigating than Craghorn, he will need you awake." Perseus nodded and did as he was told. Excited for this voyage.

**Time skip 1 month later.**

The past month went by quickly for Perseus, at the beginning of this voyage they arrived in Lannisport after a few days Percy watched and soaked up the haggling tactics, they spent two days in Lannisport stocking up on supplies and enjoying warm food and nice beds of an inn. Then when they left They had to escort a few merchant Ships to Old town and the citadel, and then escort them back which took over a week. They spent another two days in Lannisport and Percy spent his time either haggling with Craghorn or sparring with any guard who would entertain him. Percy in the meantime started to practice his sword play with both hands trying to make it so that he can use either one to strike. Percy was inspired to be an excellent sword man with both of his hands when he heard how Jard's son had to learn to fight with his left hand after getting the right one replaced with a hook.

Jard told him the story of how a few years back when he trusted his son to be a captain how for the first raid he got poisoned by a toxic dagger, they didn't have the antidote and the battle happened out in water, thinking quickly Igor, Jard's son, cut of his own hand to stop the spreading of the poison. The cauterized the cut with fire and Igor lived the encounter. Ever sense he earned the nickname Captain Igor "the Iron" Pyke, a man who's will and determination is tougher than iron.

Speaking of Igor, Jard said his son will be at Sunspear, where we will spend a 5 months in service to house Martell, apparently Jard owed them a debt, and while Jard settled the debt, Perseus will spend time learning from Igor, learn about the Dorne, and more importantly learning a new fighting style. Jard told Percy it is best to learn as much as you can about the world and its cities the culture the food and the fighting styles.

"Put her in boys!" Jard Said as the boat made its way into the docks of Sunspear. Percy watched as they pulled into the docks. Once the men have docked the Ship Percy followed captain Jard as the Captain showed the Dock master his Martell Signet. Percy saw some of his friends getting off the Ship and gave them a quick wave. "Mr. Craghorn I leave the crew in your capable hands, Perseus with me!" Jard commanded. And Percy quickly followed after his captain.

Jard walked down the streets of Sunspear going at a casual pace so that Percy could take in the sights, "Every city is as different but the people are the same, people just trying to survive life in the best way's they know how." Jard said as Percy looked around and noticed he was right. Merchants, craftsmen, Prostitutes and beggars, they may dress different and look slightly different but people overall still behave similar. Percy watched people haggle for better prices or deals the beggars waiting for someone to spare a coin, the few kids running around having fun, some probably getting ready to pickpocket.

Making their way into the castle Percy was amazed at design of the castle, completely different from the ones he would see in the iron islands. The guard eventually lead Them to one of the halls to where a man stood talking to three girls Percy assumed to be his daughters.

"The Red Viper Prince Oberyn, my old friend!" Jard Said out loud easily pushing past the guard as the man talking to the girls turned around and smiled just as wide as Jard.

"Well if it isn't the most feared Bastard of the seven Seas, Jard Pyke. It's been too long my friend." The two men hugged each other like the old friends they were before Jard turned to the girls.

"And The eldest of the Sand Snakes, it's a pleasure to see ya young ladies again." Jard said receiving a hug from what seemed to be the youngest of the three and simple greeting from the other two.

"Who's the young boy behind you?" Oberyn said making everyone turn to Percy who was forced to pay proper attention and stop looking around the room.

"The boy's name is Perseus Pyke, Greyjoy's bastard. I made him a member of my crew and he has already proven to be beyond talented."

"Grey joy you say? He is young, younger than when your son joined your crew."

"He is even younger than Tyene." Jard said sure enough the girl who hugged him had now approached Percy, as she walked around him. The other two girls who were even older than the girl currently getting within Percy's personal space where both older or as old as Yara.

"He pretty strong looking for a boy younger than me, how old are you hm." Tyene said

"I'm ten," Percy said annoyed at how close she was, but refusing to take a step back to give himself some space, instead his hand subconsciously felt to the handle of his sword. The girls saw how uncomfortable he was and how he reached for his sword. Seeing Percy grab his weapon the girl smiled like a predator about to attack its prey.

"And what do you think you're going to do with that hmm?" Tyene said to the boy only a couple years younger than her. Only to be pulled back by the eldest Sister Obara who was barely old enough to be considered an adult.

"Now isn't the time for you to harass the boy we have to do the task we been given." Obara said as she dragged Tyene away, "Come on Nymeria." The second sister who was somewhere between the other two sisters age. "Captain Jard. "Obara nodded to in respect forcing Tyene to do the same and Nymeria following after.

"It seems Tyene took a liking to your boy, best be careful, she is an energetic one." Oberyn said laughing. "Anyways I imagine you are here for more than a social visit; my brother doesn't like when we meet with out something beneficial to Dorne happening. The fact that his brother is close friends with a bastard pirate from the iron islands."

"You know I don't like the term pirate, I'm more like a mercenary of the sea." Jard said, "But aye, I came to pay off my debt to Dorne, but more importantly, to let Perseus train under you and my son." The statement left Oberyn and Percy having confused looks on their faces for different reasons.

"I thought you were going to train me Jard." Percy said a little upset.

"Sorry me boy, this is my debt to pay off not yours, Oberyn and my son will watch over you while I take care of business. Oberyn is one of the deadliest warriors I know and my son knows everything I could teach you, you will find no better teachers

"Ha only one of the best?" Oberyn said feigning offense with a smile.

"I know people from every part of the known world, so yes one of the best. Now then tell me where is my son?" Jard asked.

"Of course good old Iron Igor, he is in the training court yards, testing a new invention he thought of."

Percy followed Oberyn to the courtyard where he could see a young man with some sort of contraption on his right arm, with a small crossbow attached to his arm, the man reached into a pouch on his hip and pulled out a Smaller than normal bolt, the perfect size for his crossbow. Noticing that at the end of his right hand was missing Percy realized the man before him was Igor "the Iron" Pyke. Igor was a splitting image of his old man tall handsome long black hair where Jard's had strands of grey, and a clean shaven face choosing to show off the strong jawline of his in comparison to his father whose beard did more than cover his lower face.

Igor raised his right arm up and took aim at the Straw dummy he was aiming at and with his left hand hit the button on the back of the miniature crossbow and the bow launched the bolt that sang through the air before nailing its target in the center of the straw man's head effectively killing the inanimate being. Percy watched wide eyed and felt some excitement rise in him with the idea of using a similar weapon, before he noticed that all five Straw dummies have multiple bolts buried in what would be lethal.

Igor turned around with a satisfied smirk on his face as he looked at the two men before him and catching Percy's gaze the young man nodded to the boy. "Well it's been quite a long time now hasn't it father?" Igor asked. The two clasped hands the joy and respect between them unable to be described with words.

"Interesting contraption you have there. How did you come across such a thing?" Jard asked, only for Igor to point towards Oberyn.

"The prince here owed me a favor, so I had his Maester help draw me up some plans and while making use of his resources, hired a craft man to create a bracer mounted crossbow, that functions with a button instead of a trigger. The bolts won't be strong enough to pierce heavy armor but they are small enough to go through chainmail and still lethal to uncovered parts."

"It took a few good months to build a proper crossbow that worked as desired, and countless hours of many days for your son to become accurate with, it seems today though he has gotten it down." Oberyn mentioned. While the overall effectiveness in combat might not be the best, at least now "The Iron" Pyke can use a bow and reload it quickly on his own."

"I had the Maester burn the plans so that no one could replicate it from sight, surprisingly complicated little thing, but now I know I will be the only one having one, for maybe a few years assuming if anyone wants to mass produce." Igor said showing off the bracer bound bow, "So the ships are ready to set sail whenever you like, although I would prefer if you wait for me to consume some food."

"Actually my son I will set sail as soon as Craghorn Finishes taking stock, I already have things to do for Price Doran. You will stay behind and teach young Perseus everything you can." Jard said pointing to Percy. Igor looked at the boy and saw how strong he looked for his age.

"He Looks to have the makings of a great warrior; I'll teach him how to reave like no other." Igor said walking over to Percy to shake his hand. "I always wanted a little brother." Igor said as he tightened his grip tugging Percy forward and burying his knee into the boy's gut. Percy fell to the floor shocked and dazed as he tried to breath, luckily due to his ADHD his attention came across the other foot about to kick him and he rolled aside dodging and still struggling to catch his breath as he saw Igor draw his sword prompting Percy to do the same. The two boys circled each other as Igor watched Percy's form and footwork.

"Seems they have already begun their first lesson." Oberyn said. "Now then let's leave them to it and continue our business." With that said Oberyn and Jard Left Percy to train with Igor, meanwhile the only though going through Percy's head was how to pay the older bastard back for the cheap shot to the gut.


	5. Meeting the Stags

Chapter 5

The sound of steel clashing echoed through the training yard as Percy wielded a sword in each hand as he faced his opponent, Tyene, the older girl who was the same height as Percy wielded he own two daggers with a vicious smile as she and Percy continued their lethal dance. During Percy's entire experience in Dorne he mastered his skill with a sword and even managed to wield a sword in either hand with equal skill. Learning to fight with the sword in his left hand from Igor was one of the best things Percy could have learned, because of this Percy even learned how to dual wield by the third month. And if that wasn't enough the young Iron born boy learned how to defend himself against all sorts of weapons, thanks to the Sand snakes and Oberyn, It took some time for Percy to last longer than a minute against the likes of Oberyn who's skill with a spear were unmatched, and Obara not being too far behind him in skill.

Percy swung out with one of his blades as Tyene parried his blade with her daggers and took a step forward choosing to close in and try to gain the advantage, due to Percy's blades being too long in such a small space, as Tyene slashed towards Percy's throat the demigod chose to lean back but he overstepped and started to fall onto his back. For a brief moment Tyene was getting ready to pounce on him and end their spare when she saw Percy's smirk and the small flash from his other blade closing in to cut her side. Tyene rolled to the side to avoid the blade as Percy cut through nothing but air. The younger of the two already back on his feet with a smile, as Tyene got up and started to circle around him, Percy using his foot work to keep facing her.

"It's terrifying how much he improves after each session." Igor said with a smile watching from the side, Obara standing beside him, both covered in sweat having finished their sparring match, Igor had won their match but only because the man fights dirty, despite only having one arm Igor learned to fight with a unique style of finesse and dirty tricks, Obara never saw a man fight quite like the raider captain, Igor is a master of using his surroundings, even managed to use the reflection from the sun of his bracer to temporary blind Obara for him to get the win.

"The boy seems to have super natural reflexes, that and he learns from his mistakes. I seen him put extra time on his own working on his form and footwork."

"Perseus does seem to absorb the techniques like a sponge, and he does take his training seriously, the first month he spent every day doing things he can with his left hand instead of his right, even when it came to eating he would use his knife with the left."

"Too bad his efforts are wasted on his archery skills; the boy can barely hit a moving target from a respectable distance."

"But it doesn't stop him from trying, when I saw him practicing using other weapons. You know I asked him why does he put so much time and effort into training, even with other weapons, you know what he said?" Obara stayed silent as they watched Percy attempt to overwhelm the faster, more agile opponent as Tyene successfully evaded his attacks. Igor continued to speak knowing Obara was listening, despite focusing on the two young warriors. "He said 'Too become strong, strong enough to defend my friends from anyone. I Fight so they don't have to.' The kid is going to make a great captain."

"The strength to defend… the boy sounds a lot like your father, you sure he isn't your little brother." Obara said smirking knowing how Jard and Igor preferred putting themselves at risk over their men.

"He is, just not by blood," Igor said as they saw Percy loose his left sword getting disarmed by Tyene only for the girl to realize her mistake as Percy stepped into her, his leg sneaking behind hers as he used his weight to fall on her. When they hit the ground Tyene found Percy's other blade at her neck.

"I win!" Percy said with a confident smile and some deep breaths he was sweating pretty heavy as his hair stuck to his face and neck. Tyene equally breathing heavy, her faced flushed from the countless times she had to avoid Percy's blades, she stared into Percy's face before smiling.

"Are you sure about that." Tyene said as she dug her daggers into Percy's gut, letting him know she had her blades ready strike, the realization being Percy could have slit her throat while her daggers would have spilled out his guts. It was a draw. Percy sighed as he started to get off Tyene before the girl pounced quickly pushing Percy down as she pinned him on his back, this time being on top. "I'm a sore loser Percy, even if you think you won I will make sure I take you down with me." She said giggling as she saw how Percy fought back the two rolling around before she once again pinned him on his back. "See…Told ya…" Tyene said between breaths as Percy finally submitted.

"Tyene is quite found of Perseus, she teases the boy too much." Obara said.

"Poor Percy, he doesn't even know it, but he has the attention of a sand Snake. The young lad might never find peace again." Igor said before glancing at Obara who was now glaring daggers at him. Igor just smiled and winked ignoring her glare as he walked away. Leaving Obara annoyed by the man's antics.

As Percy and Tyene finally got up the two walked to the shade where they had water waiting for them and one of the servants who brought them some clean rags to wipe away their sweat. Percy took a greedy drink from the water pouch before drenching the rest onto his head instantly feeling cool and fresh, ignoring the admiring stare of the girl beside him. Percy was drying himself with his rag before Tyene grabbed a grapefruit and used her dagger to cut it down the middle. Tyene offer him one half of the fruit as Percy accepted gratefully. Squeezing the fruit and pressing it to his lips he drank the sour sweet taste that came from the ruby red fruit, before peeling back the tough skin to enjoy the fruit itself.

"Next time I'll win for sure." Percy said making Tyene roll her eyes, Percy wasn't the most prideful guy around, but that doesn't mean he isn't competitive. Percy didn't like losing but knows he could learn so much more from his losses, as several times he had improved and caught up to everyone he ever trained with.

"There probably won't be a next time for a while." Tyene said slightly getting serious, knowing that tomorrow Percy will set sail with the rest of Jard's crew. Making their way to Storms end, apparently Jard needs will spend a month there before making the trip to Pentos.

"Meh give me a year's time and I'll come back and finally kick your butt." Percy said giving Tyene a smile, the girl punched his arm causing Percy to rub the area in mock pain.

"Hey tomorrow is your birthday right, Percy?" Tyene said, getting a nod from Percy. "What time will you set sail?"

"hmm, Jard said we will start to prepare the ship to leave port after everyone breaks their fast in the morning. So probably just a few hours after sunrise, I'll be on our ship, why?"

"Will you wait for me by the docks, then?" Tyene said bashfully, not that Percy noticed.

"Yeah no problem." Percy said making Tyene smile as she got off, "In that case I got to go Percy I'll see you before you set sail!"

"Girls are weird." Percy said as he watched Tyene run off before stretching and getting up. There were still a few hours before sundown so Percy decided to go meet his friends and grab a proper meal.

**The next day**

Sure enough after breakfast Percy and the rest of the crew where at the docks prepping the ships for departure when Percy saw Tyene running to the docks, noticing the dornish girl coming Percy quickly left the deck of his ship and ran to meet her on the docks.

"It's a good thing you showed up give us a handful of minutes and we would have been…" Percy was cut off when shoved a small box to his gut right before giving him a quick peck on the lips. Completely confused Percy turned bright read and found that his speech failed him when he was trying to speak.

"happy birthday Percy, hmm was that your first kiss" She teased as Percy still struggled with words as she giggled., "Good it was my first kiss too, make sure you visit again soon ok, still stunned Percy could only nod as the girl ran off before turning around, "Don't forget about me ok!" She smiled before running off.

Percy was snapped out of his stupor when Igor placed a hand on his shoulder, "Dornish girls Percy, Dornish girls." Was all Igor said before walking away towards his own ship confusing Percy on what exactly he meant.

Once on board _The Sea Lion's Roar, _Percy opened his box to find a steel dagger with a snake head spitting out the blade, along with a harness and a small note. Unfolding the letter Percy spent far longer than he would care to admit to read the note. "_Hopefully whenever you look at this dagger, you will be reminded of the most beautiful girl in Dorne, the next time we see each other you better remember who that is! I will miss you Perseus, I will be counting every day you keep me waiting, so the next time we meet I can hold that against you. Your favorite Sand snake, Tyene Sand."_

Percy took the time to admire his new dagger which was forged well, using the harness he strapped the dagger to his right thigh before suddenly touching his lips as he remembered the softness of Tyene's kiss, little did he know the sensation will haunt him at night for the entire trip to storms end.

It took 2 days and nights to reach storms landing the winds blessing them with a short voyage. Needless to say Percy was actually excited, he knew that the last war was to put down the Greyjoy rebellion and it was thanks to Stannis's Baratheon win against Victorian Greyjoy, that allowed King Robert's forces to cross from the green lands to the iron islands. Percy wanted to talk to Stannis about how he crushed the iron fleet

"Alright remember Percy, no one under any circumstances must know you are Baylon's bastard. Stannis is a strict, and shrewd as they come but he is an honorable man, he might not do anything but he will report the news to King Robert, and that fat bastard can be trouble."

"Should you call the king that, after all he does rule over us."

"Ah yes that's what the Maester taught you, listen up Percy, we are iron born. We are sea folk, the Oceans cannot be tamed by man, therefore I won't bow a King on Land. The only Kings that matter are the Kings on these seas the Kings of these ships. And as the King of this Kingdom called _The Sea Lion's Roar_, I bow to no one, not even Baylon." Percy smile liking the sound of that.

Percy recalled there was no safe anchorage for the ships on storms End so they had to use the row boats to get to land. Most of the crew stayed behind to take care of the ships, Jard commanded Igor take the ships to dock at Tarth, and come back in a weeks' time. Percy followed behind Jard, now wielding two swords and a dagger on his thigh, He also ha pouch of smaller throwing knives on his left thigh, learning to use the knifes instead of a bow for range combat, another lesson he learned from Igor. It was quiet the sight for the guards to see a young boy of 11 years armed to the teeth, some of the guards laughed mocking Percy under their breath.

"Boy must think the more blades he has the better the warrior." Percy heard a few guards mumble and Percy was starting to get annoyed, before he felt Jard's hand on his shoulder. "Relax lad, better to have people underestimate you, makes it easier to win." Percy sighed understanding the wisdom behind the words, don't worry on what people say or think, prove them wrong when it matters.

It didn't take long for the duo to find Stannis; the man was in his war room working on some paperwork, "I see your busy, hopefully nothing to do with me?" Jard said jokingly getting Stannis Baratheon's attention, the younger man looked up to see Jard and his stern face only twitched, Percy couldn't tell it was a happy twitch or an annoyed twitch. Regardless the man continued his paper work and a few moments continue on in silence before Stannis spoke up.

"I believe we agreed that only you will be present in these meetings." Stannis said immediately Percy didn't like the guy, he seemed to be too strict, boring.

"We did but I thought I could introduce you to my latest Student, He admires the work you did during the Greyjoy rebellion." Jard said causing Stannis to look at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"He is iron born right, why would he admire me." Stannis said as Percy chose to peak for himself.

"You were able to defeat the iron fleet, I don't care how many ships it took, you still won. I want to study both sides of the battle, ship schematics and everything." Percy said surprising the brother to the king, surprised to see someone so young focus on the specifics of a battle. Little did he know Percy only really cared about the types of ships used, and how they were made, the concepts for some reason where extremely easy to grasp for the young boy. Percy just chalked it up to his father being a sea god, so knowledge about ships com naturally.

"I'll talk to you about the details some other time boy, as for now I'll have Sir Davos Sea worth escort you to the Maester if you have questions." Sure enough a man older than Jard appeared and the only thing Percy could think of was how did the man arrive exactly when needed.

"Come with my kid, you want to read about battles you can ask the Maester about them." Percy shook his head as he spoke up.

"Actually I would prefer to go to the training yard, I rather work on my swordsmanship while we wait." Davos simply gave the boy a nod before taking the 11-year-old to the direction of the training yard. Leaving Stannis with Jard.

"An interesting student you have Jard."  
"Young Perseus is a great student, everything in regards to the sea, he picks up quickly. That and the boy has an obvious talent for swordsmanship. I haven't seen someone so young and skilled since your sister Thalia." Jard said as Stannis raised his eyebrow. Thalia started official training four years ago now at the age of 15 she is one of the best fighters in Westeros, she won her first Melee last year and her first joust just a month ago. 'Could this boy also be blessed; does he wield a form of magic like Thalia?' Stannis thought

"It might do good for some close to Thalia's age to be strong enough to challenge her, as she is now she will surpass the likes of Jaime Lannister, what house does the boy belong too?"

"The boy is a Pyke, a son of the sea, he has no parentage." Jard said with a smirk as he saw Stannis frown.

"A bastard, I should have known, your crew is basically nothing but bastards and orphans with no house to call their own."

"Our house are the seas and our homes are the ships we sail, Nothing more nothing less."

"As you love to remind me," Stannis said getting up, "Let's get to business shall we?"

**With Percy**

Percy was at the training yard, Sir Davos had stayed to watch the boy train and to his amazement he knew the boy would easily defeat him. Some of the guards and soldiers who come to train have thought to challenge the boy but many where defeated rather quickly due to underestimating the boy's speed and skill. Each challenger Percy defeated in a different way. Using his sword with either hand to win and even duel wielding against others, the boy thanks to his light armory was able to out maneuver those in full plate armor, and with his heavy bracers he used to near perfection redirecting the blades of his opponents away from his body.

The Boy was currently exhausted though as he sat down on a crate surrounded by amazed guards who were laughing and praising the boy. Percy just enjoyed the praise and drank some water allowing his tired body to rest and rehydrate. The soldiers where not as embarrassed or ashamed of their own ability like they were back in the iron islands when Percy started to defeat the older soldiers. It was a strange change but a welcomed one to Percy.

"A bloody sea devil is what you are kid!" One Guard said with a smile, "How long have you been training with a sword Perseus?" Percy smiled as the small group of three guards asked. They were all fairly young Percy guessed around Igor's age.

"I been practicing since I was five with sticks and wooden swords, but it was only when I was 7 just about 8 that I started real training. But the best training I got was Captain Jard and Captain Igor."

"The Devil's Pyke and the Iron Pyke huh, no wonder." One guard said the others agreeing.

"Are they truly that Legendary?" Percy said confused, getting a look of shock from the guards.

"What you don't know!" they said surprised.

"I mean I do but I thought they were only Legends on the iron islands." Percy said wondering how different the tales could be so far from the iron islands.

"Captain Jard Pyke, is known throughout the entirety of Westeros as a famous and deadly Sailor, they say he sunk more ships than there are Noble houses in Westeros." The first guard said before leaning in to talk lower as if telling a spooky story.

"They say is blade is permanently red from the blood of those who tried to kill him, they say he can swim up to your ship from miles away and execute everyone who dared challenge him on the deck!" the first guard continued.

"They said he was the Mad King's Personal assassin." The youngest guard chimed in

"Where did you hear that nonsense, he fought against the mad king." The oldest guard said.

"I Heard he simply switched sides when he saw the Targaryens losing like the Lannisters." Percy watched the guards start arguing amongst themselves about the myth and legends spread on Jard Pyke, chuckling at their foolishness. Jard told Percy about most of his adventures and explained all the battles he won. Jard said winners write their own stories and often around to world he went spreading rumors about his crew and himself. Percy knew Jard's nickname was the Devil's Pyke, but he also knew Jard made up the legend himself back during the reign of the mad king. A story claiming an unholy cursed crew lead by a ruthless bloodthirsty captain who was fought and faced the stranger. The rumors spread and transformed over the years Like Jard planned, and when Percy asked him why he would do that, Jard replied with. "Sometimes words and stories have more power than any king could muster." Seeing the Guards argue about the myth of the Devil's Pyke, Percy finally realized how true it was.

"What are you idiots talking about now." A female voice commanded and immediately the Guards stood at attention when a woman younger than them appeared. Percy saw a tall girl with black hair and electronic blue eyes, she was dressed in leather armor, with steel pauldrons and bracers. She wielded a shield with an embroidered stag, showing the insignia of the house Baratheon. She had a sword still sheathed and a spear on her back. But what caught Percy's attention most was how pretty she looked. She was easily one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen.

"Sorry Me lady, we were just chatting with young Perseus here." One guard said causing the girl's eyebrow to raise.

"And that's why you three are gossiping like a bunch of girls, need I remind you are still on duty. You should either be patrolling, standing guard or training!" Her voice carried authority and the guards quickly saluted and went off to continue their patrol. Percy realized they stopped patrolling when they decided to challenge him, realizing he go them in trouble.

"And you boy, Perseus was it, what are you doing distracting my guards." She said before noticing his two swords and armor. "If your training you shouldn't bother those who have a job to do." Percy didn't like the tone of her voice, she sounded very arrogant and bossy. Immediately any sense of attraction he had to the beautiful woman was watered down. Percy didn't like people who believe themselves his better, automatically thinking they can order him around, without even knowing him.

"Not my fault miss…" Percy said making The woman realize the boy doesn't know who she was.

"Boy, you don't know who I am do you." she said confused.

"Nope, should I?" Percy said clueless.

"I am Thalia Baratheon, the sister to your King." Thalia was expecting the boy to suddenly apologize and do what most people did when they didn't know who she was.

"Oh, ok, I'm Perseus Pyke." Percy said with a clueless smile and a hand extended, making Thalia look at him like he was crazy.


	6. An Oath Between Rivals

Chapter 6

Percy's time in Storms end went by quick, after spending nearly half a year in Dorne the week he spent in the Baratheon castle, in fact Percy didn't even get to enjoy Much of his time there as he spent almost all day and everyday challenging the kinds Sister Thalia. While Percy knew he wasn't good enough to challenge the likes of Igor and Jard, if they went serious Percy found out he couldn't make the Princess struggle. Thalia grace was a monster with her shield and spear, and she never held back making it her goal to defeat Percy quickly and swiftly. Each day Percy lost in a different way, wither it was by her speed, strength or even her tactical genius in using the sun's reflection off her shield to temporary blind Percy one of the times. Thalia Grace has proven to be his toughest opponent yet.

Even now on his final day Percy stood bruised battered and with several light cuts that have scabbed over, sweat sticking his hair to his face he stood with a shield in one hand and a sword in the other. His breath was heavy and staggered and each time he inhaled his ribs groaned in pain from the times Thalia has beaten him down. Several Guards have seen the spars between the Princess and Bastard, at first they laughed at Percy's attempts but seeing as the boy kept trying and refusing to give up, the guards seemed to cheer the boy on.

Many have given up on challenging the Princess for the gap between their skills where painfully obvious and the king's sister was not known for holding back. And though the young boy hasn't really proven to be a challenge he still made more progress than any boys around the princess's age. Indeed, the 11-year-old bastard from the iron islands was the only person close to Thalia's age who didn't fear her and refused to accept their defeat.

Percy swung his sword overhead towards Thalia who stood poised and while sweating still had control of her breathing. The Young woman brought up her shield to parry the blade and brought hear spears shaft up and swept Percy's feet, quickly adjusting her grip she plunged the pointed end to Percy's head. The Sea Bastard raised his Shield in time to redirect the spears trajectory and desperately kicked out with his feet finding purchase on Thalia's knee. Percy's desperate attempt delivered enough force to Thalia's knee that she was brought down.

Thalia was surprised, accidently letting her guard down she was forced to kneel and she looked at Percy with surprise before she heard the sound of something being thrown and an annoying sting on her cheek. The crimson liquid that dropped off her cheek suddenly let the girl realize she had just lost. Looking down she saw Percy sprawled out eyes closed taking deep breaths with a crazed smile and one hand still up that through the dagger that flew past her face causing a small shallow cut.

"Dead…. I win…" Percy said between ragged breaths. There were no guards watching this time but her brothers Stannis and Renly where both witnessed to the duel. Thalia got up and stormed away, not saying a word her head down, Renly who was watching nearby quickly stepped out of his sister's way then followed after her trying to calm her down.

"It's just a fluke my dear sister, even the best warriors could lose a duel by mere chance." Renly tried to calm her down although Thalia wasn't really mad, actually she felt surprised and…. glad? While Thalia took pride in being one of the best warriors alive, she feared that there wouldn't be anyone her age to offer a challenge, holding her own against adult men, and not even her brother Renly could match her. And while that young boy Percy didn't really beat her the fact that he did manage to get one victory, fluke or not. Thalia knew he would become a far greater warrior in a few years.

Touching the thin cut on her cheek Thalia was able to hide the small grin of relief. 'I finally found a good potential rival.'

"Sister where are you even going! Thalia!" Renly desperately said following his sister.

Meanwhile Stannis stood from an elevated part of the courtyard and watched with interest, Stannis has been keeping an eye on the boy since the day they got here and he noticed that the boy was smarter than he let on. After the 1st two days of challenging Thalia Stannis noticed how the boy realize that Thalia was faster, stronger, taller, and more experienced. Facing her like normal he would never win, but Stannis realized the boy changed his training routine practicing with a shield and working on his aim with his dagger. Stannis noticed the boy was planning something and kept challenging Thalia the same way on purpose.

"He's a crafty devil." Stannis's said to himself watching Percy finally sit up, now in control of his breathing. "He fought the same way to analyze and understand Thalia's technique and to make her subconsciously lower her guard, all so that in their last match up he can surprise her with a desperate and wild attempt." Stannis said to himself, knowing weather Percy did that on purpose or followed some innate instinct, Stannis knew the boy would not only become a great warrior, but possibly a great general. When The odds are stacked against you, you must be willing to make desperate and risky decisions to give yourself a chance to win.

Stannis left wondering how the boy would turn out, 'He would make a great suiter for Thalia, if only he wasn't a bastard. The boy will need to earn the title of a Knight or Lord in order to qualify as a proper suiter.' Knowing that most Suitors for Thalia are intimidated by the girl despite her incredible beauty.

** With Percy**

A few hours have passed as Percy chose to wash himself by diving into the surf, turning a corner so nobody could see him Percy made his way to the ocean waters. Using his now refined control of the waters Percy was able to wash himself clean with minimal effort even with sea water, but more importantly to the boy he found a way to propel himself in the water so fast by using his ability to manipulate currents. Currently Percy zoomed around the ocean waters swimming faster than some of the fish he passed by.

Percy felt more alive than ever, his wounds stopped aching and the cuts disappeared, Percy suddenly directed the current around him towards the surface as he fired out of the water rising 15 feet into the air choosing to flip in the air releasing a sound of pure enjoyment.

"My Lord!" A Large Bass swam up to Percy causing the young demigod to turn around and smile. "Hey friend, how you been." Percy said. During his time spent in locations Percy has been communicating with the locals both above water and those below. It was a nice change, here under the waters he was a lord, the so of a sea god and all the sea's inhabitants worshiped him and called Percy lord knowing about his divine Heritage. Apparently Word spreads fast in the oceans waters.

"You honor me my lord, I bring you news. The human male that you asked us to keep track of will be returning in a few hours along his giant bird." Percy sighed again, not for the news no, he was delighted the fish where able to keep track of Jard and his ship. But it's the fact the fish keep calling the ships Giant birds. For some reason they don't grasp the concept of a ship.

"It's a ship, Humans build them out of Trees to float and travel the waters."

"Forgive me my lord for the mistake, it's just those 'Ships' float around like birds, they even have those large white wings that seem to carry them across the ocean. We just thought the birds, I mean ships, where too heavy to fly." Percy sighed and forgave the fish. After all they only understand the world around them they can't go onto land and experience the things human do.

"Your forgiven my friend, thank you for notifying me." Percy said as the fished muttered something about being grateful and glad that Percy was a merciful lord.

"Will you be returning immediately to the surface my lord?" The fish asked as Percy responded with a yup, popping the p at the end of the word. With that said Percy reached into his pocket where he kept a piece of bread dry with his powers and broke of a large piece allowing the waters to soak it. Releasing the food to float in the water the Bass swam by and ate up the bread greedily. Percy Mean while swam to the beach and walked to where he left his things by the rock he always does, willing himself completely dry while eating a piece of the bread.

Making his way to the more visible parts of the beach Percy gathered some wood to start a build a pit for a fire and used his knife to make sharp harpoon like sticks, planning to use them to skewer a few fish, heading back to the waters again but this time not using his powers Percy began to search for some prey, While the fish would normally line up claiming it to be an honor to nourish their Lord Percy chose to hide his presences in the water from the fish. It was a strange feeling for Percy, to be talking to a fish he called friend a few minutes before to hunting other fish, luckily for Percy the fish that he found where of a different species. And while he was still killing the fish to eat, Percy found that by killing them swiftly and quickly they would not suffer. Percy skewered up to five fishes of decent sizes before swimming back to the surface, allowing his clothes to be soaking wet as by the time he got back to shore sure enough he saw Renly, Thalia's older brother, and surprising enough Thalia herself.

It became a routine for Percy to eat with Renly and some other young lads in training or serving the Baratheon's by the beach, Jard left Percy behind to interact with the Baratheon's saying that he should befriend the younger two, while he and Igor took care of the business Stannis had for them. So after a few hours into the day, when the sun starts to make its journey down Percy went to the beach since the ships left. He felt more at home camping out on the sandy shore than in the guest's room they provided him.

On the first night, Percy started a small fire too eat when Renly came out to speak to him, at first the older boy of 17 years was trying to get Percy back to the guest room, but after smelling the food and a long conversation of Percy explain he preferred to camp out, eventually Renly let the boy do as he pleased and the two became friends after each day coming out to eat some fish and watch the sun go down. Percy enjoyed the Peaceful ends towards his days and Renly had become a cool friend, they talked about many things but one constant topic was jousting since on the iron islands the sport wasn't as popular. Then each day Renly would bring one of the servant boys or guards in training to join their conversations and made good company.

Two days ago Percy found out that Renly preferred the company of other boys when Renly started to kiss one of the boys he brought with him when Percy dozed off waiting for the sun to set after eating a little too much, when Percy woke up he saw Renly on top of the servant boy kissing. Percy was shocked for a moment and Renly was embarrassed at being caught, the other boy simply ran away. What ended up happening was that Percy didn't care who Renly preferred to kiss, Percy just stated as long as Renly didn't kiss him in his sleep. Renly on the other hand said he would never do that to Percy out of respect for their friend ship. After that night Percy and Renly became closer friends now that Renly had someone else who didn't judge him on his preferences other than his sister.

But Thalia never joined them once in these things so now he was curious as to why she was here, but instead of voicing out his displeasure at seeing the girl he considers to be his mortal Rival, Percy just pulled up a stump and started to cook the fish, without saying a word.

"Right, I told you he wouldn't like the fact you where here." Renly said to his sister seeing Percy being uncharacteristically quite, normally Percy would start asking about jousting tournaments and recent winners or champions. Thalia simply waved her brother off and sat down across from Percy watching the boy curiously.

"so you caught these fish by swimming?" Thalia said noticing Percy was still wet, the boy looked her way before looking at Renly, "Traitor."

"I'm sorry dear friend, once Thalia makes up her mind, well it's hard to stop her." Renly said as Thali crossed her arms annoyed at being ignored.

"So why are you here." Percy said being blunt as ever, it's clear the two have no love loss but it wasn't like they were at each other's throats, to Renly it seemed Percy doesn't like Thalia because of how blunt and bossy she could be, while Thalia gets beyond annoyed at his lack of respect.

"I came to make a you a deal." This caught both boy's attention, "I know you'll be gone for about half a year or so but say in a year or two you come back here, and we keep sparring like we been doing."

"Why would I want to do that?" Percy asked uninterested.

"Simple, most people can't give me a good challenge, and right now you're a little better than the rest. I Like challenges so I'm hoping in the future you can put up a better fight as you get older." Thalia explained.

"So basically you just want a decent sparring partner, why would I want to take the time to come here, I like to sail and the iron islands are my home." Percy saw the fish were starting to finish up cooking.

"Because I know that look in your eyes, you don't like being defeated, you could settle the score." Thalia mentioned causing Percy to glare at her and they both shared an intense staring contest before the fire crackled drawing both of their attention.

"I recall winning our last bout." Percy said grabbing a stick handing it to Renly and another to Thalia.

"One win against my six, and a lucky one too.?" Thalia said taking the stick and eating the fish, surprisingly better than she thought it would taste, having never eaten fish before, claiming the smell bothered her.

"…Fair enough but let's make things interesting?" Percy said eating his own fish, getting Thali's attention, "If I win the next time, you will have to…" Percy thought for a bit before finally coming up with a stipulation. "You will have to Wear a dress and act like a 'proper lady for a year'." Percy said causing Thali's eyebrows to twitch. Looking at her brother she knew that Renly must have mentioned how much Thalia hated wearing lady like dresses and doing lady like things.

"Fine, but if I win…" Thalia thought before making a sinister grin, "You will pledge yourself to my service for a year, you will be my servant and training dummy!" Percy's face drained of color at the thought of being someone's servant let alone hers. Determination on his face Percy refused to back down.

"It's a deal swear it by the gods, that whoever loses has to do what we agreed upon, Renly as our witness." Renly just nodded along interested by how things turned out. To him it was a win regardless who won, if Percy wins he would get to see Thalia suffer the things she despises and act like a proper lady for a year. Meanwhile should Thalia win Percy will be around to hang out with for a year. And Percy was good company, better company than his own brothers.

"I swear by all of the gods, old, new whatever god you want me to that I will honor our agreement." Thalia said, as Percy shook her hand swearing as well. The rest of the night was spent Talking about random things, Thalia asked about ships, Percy asked about the king and queen, and Renly asked about the iron islands. Eventually the Youngest of the Baratheon children decided to go back to their rooms to sleep while Percy took out the supplies he had to camp out without allowing the sand to cover him. His own personal make shift tent.

The next day at first light Jard arrived to bring news of his tasks being completed to Stannis and from their Percy quickly rejoined the crew and they made way to Essos. On the ride to Essos, Percy traded stories with Jard about what happened in the past week, Jard finding out that Percy befriended at least Renly Baratheon and Thalia became a fierce rival. Meanwhile Percy already know about the smuggling mission Jard went on and the brief encounter with some pirates, what he didn't know was the exact details that Jard shared with him explained how arrows flew everywhere until the managed to board the pirate ship. Percy was upset he missed out from some of the actions but was kind of aware that it was not as big of a ship Jard explained. The fish Percy sent to trail them where able to let him now that much. But due to the pirate attack Percy spent most of the voyage to Essos helping the local medic on the ship tend to minor wounds, taking the time to learn as much as he can when tending to the wounded at sea.


	7. The Sword dancer

Chapter 7

"So this is the Titan of Braavos." Percy said as Jard walked up behind him both of them seeing the Titan from a distance. It has been a few weeks since Percy and rejoined the crew from storms end, and during that time Percy spent with the local healer and basically learned the importance of first aid and stopping infections. Also on the way to Braavos The crew spent a day in Pentos where Percy managed to 'Liberate' some goods with the other kids again, using similar tactics to keep their skills sharp. Percy now had a nice fat coin purse from selling some of the items he 'liberated'.

Needless to say though Percy was excited to see Braavos Like in some of the other ports They stopped at Jard needed to complete some business with the Golden company and this time Jard said he will handle the business alone. So that left Percy with Igor who after making sure the ships were docked and the crew knew what they needed to do, Igor took Percy under his wing.

"Where are we heading Igor?" Percy said while looking around liking the city's atmosphere, Percy could feel the water flowing in the canals for some reason this was enough to make Percy feel stronger, 'I wonder if I could easily sink this City if I really tried.' Percy thought before suddenly realizing his mind was getting carried away

"I figured I'll introduce you to my master, the man who taught me to use a sword, Syrio Forel." Igor said "He is the single greatest swordsmen I ever met. If he can teach a fool like me to use my left hand, imagine what he could do for you, you definitely have more potential than I ever had." Percy blushed from the sudden praise, Percy knew he was a prodigy in sword play but he still doesn't stand a chance against Igor or any of his previous teachers. So receiving praise from one of his mentors always made the boy get embarrassed but also proud.

"You will be taking some lessons alongside his children." Igor said drawing Percy's attention making the thirteen-year-old boy curious about other children. Noticing the look of curiosity Igor smiled as he explained, "Syrio Adopted two orphaned kids a few years back, I believe his daughter is currently 12 and his son is 10. He found the two orphans in the hidden alley ways of the city, alone and hungry. Not really having a family of his own Syrio wanted to leave behind a legacy so he made the kids his own and taught them how to wield a sword from the moment they were able to swing a real blade." Percy was impressed by that, people who rained at a younger age than him, the idea of meeting them made Percy excited.

"How long are we staying in Braavos?" Percy asked.

"Just about a month once we are done Here we will go to Slaver's bay, to meet up with my uncle and reunite our fleet, from their we travel straight into the lands of Yi Ti. We will spend roughly a week or two there and we will set sail until we reach the summer isles. Then we are homeward bound."

"From Yi Ti to the summer isles, wouldn't that be a month at sea?"

"Aye lad, some of your young ones get jumpy after a week or two, experiencing life at sea for a whole month will condition you bastards to not complain about only a measly week. We will also be teaching yuh to harpoon a shark or whale." Percy didn't mind the idea of being at sea for a month but he was aware the others weren't as fortunate to be a sea god's son.

"Alright Lad we are here." Sure enough Percy found a rather nice looking home noting too fancy but certainly larger than most of the housing spaces around the city, the place might have been mistaken for an inn. Percy stood by Igor as the older of the two knocked on the door, pretty loudly and shouted out, "Master, you old…" But before he could finish his sentence the door opened to reveal a young Olive skinned Girl with black eyes and dark brown hair that was currently braided and she had a few freckles spread across her nose.

For a brief moment Percy was kind of shocked at how cute she was. Before questioning himself when did he start looking at girls that way, Percy blamed Tyene. Ever sense the sand snake kissed him he started to look at girls differently. Percy remembering the kiss that still haunts him was subconsciously staring at the young girl's lips before him.

"Oi Sea weed head, introduce yourself." Igor said slapping Percy's head for spacing out. Percy let out a small grunt of pain before raising a hand to the back of his head as he looked at the girl and quickly smiled, "The name is Perseus Pyke but my friends call me Percy." The son of Poseidon said, the girl held on to the door a little tighter while not really making eye contact, and responded with. "Bianca Forel." She said introducing herself. Percy noticed that she was uncomfortable and felt guilty for a reason he didn't really understand but his attention was distracted by a younger boy watching around the corner, trying to stay out of sight.

"That's her brother Nico, these kids are a little shy at first but don't let them fool you, they both can be little devils. And will probably find a way to prank you." Igor said before Bianca let them in as Syrio appeared arms spread open wide.

"Ahh Igor my boy, I received your Raven a few days ago, I can't tell you how good it is to see you, the kids where excited to see you again." Sure enough Nico came out of hiding and he and his sister went to give Igor a hug after the man greeted their father. "Ah and this must be young Perseus Your protégé?"

"He is technically my father's student, I just taught him to swing a sword a little better. Besides the Lad is the closest thing I have to a brother right now" That statement made the kids look at Percy as our main character took the opportunity to look at the younger kid. Nico shared his sisters Skin tone and but his hair was darker and a shaggy mess, he looked surprisingly feminine as his body was very lean, He too also had black eyes like his sister.

"Children, take Perseus to the stables in the back, prepare him with a wooden sword, and give him a proper warmup, I need to catch up with Igor and then I'll continue your lessons today." Syrio said as both of his kids nodded as they motioned Percy to follow as they made their way to the stables.

"The Letter said you just started training at 8, so technically I have been trained just as long as you have." Bianca stated. Percy realized that meant she was trained to fight one year before he was. The kids made it to the Stables where a Mare and two Ponies where left roam in the large horse pen. Percy looked at the horses with admiration. Never really seen a horse up close before, normally he only saw them from a distance or when someone rode them to and away from places.

"Yeah I didn't get to train in sword combat for a while, but I had good teachers." Percy said walking up to the horse as Bianca grabbed a wooden sword for herself and one for Percy. Nico on the other hand followed Percy to the horse and said, "Her name is Bell, her children are named Scout and Bandit. Percy got close enough to touch Bell as the Mare suddenly neighed in excitement and suddenly heard a voice in his head, a sensation similar to when he spoke with fish.

"It can't be this scent, that aura…. Could you really by the Lord's son?" Bell asked as Percy while surprised didn't show it being used to speaking to fish somehow finding himself speaking to a horse didn't bother him.

"I am the son of Poseidon!" Percy said out loud as the horse Neighed in excitement, Bell kneeled down before Percy as her children quickly mirrored her actions. "My lord it is an honor to make your acquaintance." Percy was too focused on his conversation with the horse that he missed Nico and Bianca's shocked looks.

"Did you just say… Poseidon?" Bianca said out loud getting Percy's attention, the sea god's son turning to look at Bianca with the same shocked look.

"How do you know that name?" Sure enough Nico grabbed the wooden sword meant for Percy and mirrored his sister who held the training weapon in defense pointed at Percy making Percy subconsciously put a hand on his own sword ready to draw.

"That's because we are like you. Our father is Hades." This made Percy's mind take a quick reboot as he recalled what his father told him about the other gods and the promise he made with his brothers after a second massive world war. Poseidon quickly explained that if his brothers Hades or Zeus have produced their own offspring their as a chance they would be here in the world. And now Percy is facing two other demigods, who were technically his cousins…

"Your demigods too." His words made them flinch as they prepared themselves for what might happen when suddenly Percy attacked… "That's amazing, so your children of Hades, your father is my father's brother, that makes us cousins. Meaning where family!" Percy immediately forgot his sword and beamed at the two his eyes wide and shining like a baby seal full of excitement. The sudden outburst of questions made the two very uncomfortable and they lowered their swords.

"Umm My lord, I think your scaring them?" Belle spoke in his mind as Percy took a second to realize he was actually currently in Bianca and Nico's Personal space. Backing up after realizing how uncomfortable they looked Nico was the first to speak.

"So you're not going to attack us?" He said confused.

"Attack you, what makes you think I would do that?" Percy asked.

"Our father said that other demigods tend to hate his children, especially the children of his brother's Zeus and Poseidon." Nico replied.

"And that we should be careful if we come across one." Bianca said.

"Yeah my dad said something similar but I didn't really pay much attention, I'm not going to how they behave change who I am. As far as I'm concerned you guys are my friends, and technically my only real family!" Percy said with a smile, Percy was facing Nico who Blushed and looked away from Percy not sure how to match his bright personality, before smiling back. As Bianca sighed and relaxed.

"So what kind of powers do you guys have!" Percy asked and suddenly said making Nico's eyes brighten for a moment realizing he had someone else to share his abilities with other than his sister.

"Oh Bianca and I found out we can hide into the shadows at night, and with some effort we can travel through them, but it's really tiring." Nico said with the excitement only capable of a child.

"We could also move the rocks and earth but that's even harder to do." Bianca said demonstrating as she waved her hand and a rock rolled along the ground to Percy's feet.

"And speak to snakes and serpent like creatures." Nico added. As Percy took the turn to explain his powers.

"I can control and breath under water, I found out I could even cause the ground to tremble a bit." Percy explained.

"We can do that too!" Nico said as he shared Percy's smile.

"And I can talk to fish, and apparently horses." Percy said that last part confused.

"So you were talking to Bell earlier?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah she asked me if I was her Lords son or something, I assumed she meant Poseidon." Percy answered.

"You are correct my lord; it was said we horse where created from the sea foam by the Lord Poseidon. It's a story all Equidae know." Bell confirmed. Making Percy looked her way.

"Huh, apparently my father created horses from the sea so that's why I can talk to them." Percy said looking back at his cousins.

"That's so cool, ask Bell if she could understand what we say or if she only understands you." Bianca said.

"I understand them; tell them they need to feed us more cookies." Bell responded before Percy could ask.

"Yeah she can, and apparently she wants more cookies." Percy said amused.

"We fed her a lot of cookies before she gets stomach aches." Nico said remembering what happened in the past.

"Yes but they are so worth it!" Bell Neighed.

Percy patted Bell gently before suddenly remembering that they should by warming up, quickly grabbing a wooden sword of his own Percy had a quick spar between his new found cousins, Bianca proved to be extremely skilled with Nico not too far behind, Percy eventually grabbed a second wooden sword to try and give him an edge but Bianca and Nico simply managed to easily point out Percy's flaws when he chose to dual wield. Percy found himself having difficulty trying to fend them off maneuvering the two blades. It was then that Syrio finally appeared and with amusement saw his daughter Bianca disarm and use Percy's own Blade to defeat him. A maneuver she learned from Syrio just a few weeks before.

"Considering how my Dear daughter had to use the new technique I taught her to win you must be fairly skilled. May I ask you why do you like to wield two swords at once, Perseus?"

"Well at first it was so that I can learn how to use a sword in each hand, but then I thought, two blades are better than one." Percy said causing Syrio to smile and Laugh.

"A common mistake my boy, while true wielding two swords can give one an advantage, especially against multiple opponents, but it comes with its own disadvantageous too. I'm sure you noticed how much space each sword takes in combat and the amount of effort it takes to swing each blade with one hand constantly. Come!" Syrio raised his hand and Bianca tossed the wooden sword to him as he caught it and beckoned Percy to come at him.

Percy got both of his wooden blades as he saw Syrio stand in a stance similar to when Igor got serious with Obara back in Dorne. When Percy asked about it Igor said he learned it from a dancing teacher. It was only now that Percy realized he meant dancing as in sword play. Percy watched as Syrio Faced him sideways as he held an arm behind his back and pointed the sword towards Percy, Percy realized he looked ready to strike like a snake. Meanwhile Percy faced him with his left sword facing up and switching his right sword into a reverse grip. The move made Syrio smile.

Percy went to engage swinging his left sword at the Man only to find his wooden blade strike air as the Braavosi pivoted around Percy's open flank, Percy realized that Syrio quickly entered his blind side and quickly switched his reverse grip back to normal as he brought the sword back barely in time to stop Syrio from striking his neck.

"Good instincts, but how is your foot work?" Syrio said as he moved his blade quickly and fluidly, striking as he circled around and pivoted around Percy. Percy in the meantime was struggling to keep up trying to match the foot work so that Syrio couldn't strike him in the blind spots. "You have strong grasp on the basics child but alas." Syrio suddenly took a single step towards Percy and his blade quickly batted away Percy's twin swords that tried to cut off Syrio's approach but it was pointless as Syrio's wooden blade jabbed him in the gut.

"Dead." Was he only comment Syrio said. Eyes wide Percy was amazed at how easily Syrio would have killed him as the swords man walked away turning his back. Thinking he had a chance to catch the swordsman off guard Percy swung his blade Only for Syrio to block the blade with his own, stopping Percy's from hitting his back and he spun around and struck Percy's wrist forcing Percy to drop the sword and closed in on the thirteen-year-old demigod. Percy quickly grasped his other sword with two hands as he kept his blade close and parried and batted away Syrio's assault. There wasn't room for mistakes as Percy kept the blade swinging around him now able to use either hand to redirect the single blade to parry Syrio's attack. Syrio backed off after their rapid sequence of blade strikes as Percy realized he was at the mercy of the Blade dancer before him.

Percy stood at the center and could only defend as Syrio danced around him and noticing how the man only used one hand the whole time Percy wondered if he would stand a chance if Syrio used his free hand. "You definitely show more polish than Igor did when he first came for my training, but then again he only had one hand. You really on your second hand to much." Syrio said as Percy was confused on what he meant. Luckily for him he got a quick demonstration as Syrio engaged with the same intensity for a few moments until unfortunately for Percy he reached out with his free hand to stop Percy downward swing by replacing a hand on Percy's wrist and his own sword slammed into Percy's side. Percy felt the familiar pain of bruised ribs as his leather armor protected him from the full force of the blow but the force of the blade still was heavy.

"If you focus to much on stopping the enemy's blade you become vulnerable to their other weapons."

"But you don't have another weapon?"

"Ahh that's where your wrong, the blade isn't the only weapon you have, your hands arms and feet can always be used, the sword is an extension of one's body and one's body is the weapon used by true swordsmen. Come again, I'll show you once more." Once again Percy got up and this time with one Blade he swung at Syrio who ducked while pivoting on his heel before sticking out his leg to catch Percy's from behind. In one fluid motion Syrio Avoided Percy's blade and swept his leg out from under him. Percy found himself staring up at the clouds and the wooden sword at his neck.

"Dead…Again." Syrio said as Percy smiled through the pain, knowing he was going to learn a lot from the Braavosi swords man.


	8. Into Slavers bay

Chapter 8

The week Percy spent in Braavos was possibly the most he has ever improved in such a short time, Syrio made Percy more aware of how his body was positioned in combat, even realizing your whole body is a weapon alongside with the weapons, while Percy has used a few kicks and punches in the past what Syrio taught him is that every single movement should flow fluidly between every transition. Each step each swing each breath are all connected. Percy was pretty confident that now he has the teacher who could turn him into the perfect fighter or at least as perfect as he could get.

During his free time Percy spent most of his time playing and hanging out with Bianca and Nico during their time together the three demigod caused plenty of mayhem with their pranks, and the guards and people didn't stand a chance in catching them. While Percy proved to be more agile and quick thinking leading the way as the three ran from their pursuers, it was thanks to Bianca and Nico's ability to blend into the shadows appearing invisible, that they got away. Bianca and Nico would end up having to hold his hands in order for them to make Percy invisible in the shadows with them.

Percy had so much fun in the past few days that he felt a huge wave of sadness when he had to leave. Saying good bye was the hard part, as he grew attach to His cousins. Bianca was cool and smart Percy will miss the little fun facts she shared involving the city of Braavos and haring about his uncle Hades. Percy would miss having Nico around the younger boy followed Percy everywhere, the two committing many petty crimes and pranks around the city. Percy would even miss His lesson's with Syrio, learning more about combat from the former sword of Braavos than he did under any other tutor. Percy now fought with fluid actions instead reacting by instinct and his stiffer way of fighting that he learned in Westeros. Knowing now that The blade is just one of many ways to strike, and not a separate object from his body but instead an extension. Percy now fought using everything around him, while before he did use his legs to place a few kicks and by instinct found ways to get an advantage Percy was now aware of nearly everything he could use in a fight around him, and that instead of facing his opponent head on. Hell, Percy will even miss talking to the horses.

Percy was already on the ship heading their way to Salvers bay to reunite with Jard's brother, Ragnar. Ragnar was known as The Bloodied Pyke due to a myth that states him single handedly boarding a pirate ship and butchering the whole crew that he was drenched in the blood of his enemies. What interested Percy the most was that Jard said that rumor was true, Ragnar is an angry man and the man was the blood thirstiest sailor Jard has met.

"Mind yourself in slavers waters Perseus" Igor said as Percy saw the one arm man have the miniature cross bow attached to his bracer, loaded and cocked back with a bolt short bolt ready to fire. Percy took note how Igor was fully equipped ready for a fight. Suddenly Percy felt exposed, "It may be best to be prepared for battle at first sign. Slavers don't have honor; they will use anything they can to sink your ship with the sole purpose of enslaving any man who has fallen overboard. And you would have an easier time single handily killing ten men alone then make it to land. You'd either drown or get eaten by the sea creatures below."

Percy was once again reminded how different he was from Igor and Jard. Sometimes Percy would learn so much from them involving ships, navigation, and even the creatures in the sea. So much so that Percy is amazed that they aren't children of Poseidon like himself. They were normal humans meaning, they won't be able to breath underwater or swim as far as him. If these ships sunk, they are at the mercy of the ocean.

"…Hey Igor can I tell you something?" Igor stopped His inspection of his equipment to look at Percy with a curious look.

"What's eating ya lad, your making that face like a sad blow fish?" Percy was struggling to say what he wanted to, 'I mean how does someone explain that you are the son of the sea god. Just, yeah my real father is a god you don't even know.'

"Has the drowned god ever had children?" Percy asked unsure and nervous, luckily for him Igor laughed because he misread Percy's nervousness for embarrassment.

"Ha, the last time anyone claimed to be a child of the drowned god was that crazed priest Lodos, some still believe he could have possibly been the son of our god, since his body wasn't returned to us and stuff but those are the religious fanatics. If you ask me he was just fortunate enough the drown god kept him under. Because we relied on him to summon an army of Kraken to sink Aegon Targaryen's fleet. But that's history now the only people muttering that shit are drunks on the iron islands."

"yeah ha ha madness." Percy tried to laugh off but Igor was able to see through it and realize the boy wasn't just making a joke or an innocent question.

"Perseus, why did you ask?"

"…Say you actually met someone who is the drowned god's son… how would you know?"

"You shouldn't worry about such things lad, but to answer you. It would take something truly grand, a son of a sea god should be able to command the sea and its creatures, no?" Igor said as inspected one of the many throwing knives he kept on his belt. "I believe most men are like me, if a man can bend the ocean to his will they would believe, it's the drowned priest and the Greyjoy's that would be hard to convince. The priest follow their own agenda and Greyjoy's wouldn't like to lose their power, considering how the iron born would rather follow their god's child proven the child strong." Percy stayed quite as he thought deeply on that as Igor gave him a look.

"Would you treat him any different, if you knew the son of god?" Percy said as Igor finally caught on to what Percy was questioning.

"Percy, I know what you're thinking, most bastards from the iron island with any skill in sailing or combat thinking them self the son of the sea god. Let me tell you this, no matter how skilled you are with a blade or how quick you are at learning things you will always be a man, and men aren't gods."

Percy thought about what Igor said when one of the men came up to them. "Cap'n Slavers spotted up ahead."

"To arms lads! We'll talk later Percy!" The deck was a whirlwind of organized chaos as they all got ready with shields and bows. Percy stood ready with one of the many spears in hand, trusting his aim with a spear versus a bow, for some reason he wasn't the most accurate person. Percy took his side by Igor who also had a spear ready. Looking around Percy could see the other 2 ships ready, on one of them he noticed Jard ready with his long bow. A few minutes passed and Percy saw a small fleet of 6 ships.

The crew where silent in the coming minutes waiting for a signal to engage in combat, but as the minutes rolled by and as they got closer there was no signal. Percy was unable to stand still he felt the adrenaline rush through his veins and he wanted to do something, luckily for him he had powers over the sea and was now trying to reach out to the divine feeling he felt in his gut. While the ships where still out of combat range Percy was able to feel everything around the surface of the water, almost as if he caused a giant but invisible ripple around the ship he was on that only he could see, feel? Percy couldn't describe it but he now knew the position of his fleet and the slavers, along with the currents just below the surface and some of the fish minding their business. And in the tie that Percy had established this he opened his eyes and realized no more than a second went by.

"They are not heading towards us." Percy said in confidence as Igor raised a brow at him, "Best to stay prepared, their fleet is large enough to temp them in attacking us regardless of the color of our flags, if they aren't attacking it must be because they already enslaved their fill today." Igor said out loud.

Closing his eyes and taking a breath again Percy tried to focus his abilities around the slaver ships, and sure enough he could somehow feel through the ships, once he did he noticed that each ship had a massive amount of Human sized beings. It was then that Percy realized that all those people couldn't be crew. Reaching out with his senses Percy tried to locate and signs of a sinking ship within the area. After a while Percy found a ship wreck what feels like a few nautical miles out.

Opening his eyes again Percy realized that the same amount of time must have passed, despite feeling as if he took longer to explore. In just a few seconds Percy managed to get a clear picture of the surrounding area for a radius of 5 nautical miles. And be able to see what another vessel was carrying as cargo. The only way Percy was able to make sense of how was comparing this experience to hearing an echo in a cave of your own voice. But instead of only getting back the sound of his voice he got back every detail of the area he focused on. 'This must be because I'm at sea. I wonder if I can practice tis on land, only if there was water nearby probably.'

After a few minutes went by The tension in the air began to dissipate as the slaver fleet never changed course to engage, once the ships where behind us Igor heard a horn from Jard's ship and immediately the Iron Pyke barked out orders, "Set loose every last inch of Sail, I want the wind on our backs and those slaver bastards out of my sight!"

Percy watched as the crew hustled to complete their captain's orders. And then Percy turned to look at Igor the young man's face was serious, "Are slaver such a threat.?" Percy asked.

"Perseus, against pirates you either die, join their crew or be stranded at sea. With slavers it's die or become a slave… and it would be better to die than be a slave." Igor said his eyes narrowing thinking about slavery.

"Aren't slaves like thralls? Is being a slave so bad?" Percy questioned confused.

"You would think they are the same, but being a slave is worse, we take care of our thralls because we paid the iron price, they trade away their right to be warriors to serve us by doing the labor that's not fit for a Raider, task like mining and farming, and the educated thralls teach the young. We keep them alive and healthy and when they become too old for labor they are freed to be iron born, after they accept the drowned god as their own. Slaves aren't well maintained and are often worked to death because their owners just buy more from the market. Not only that a slave is forever a slave unless he steals his own freedom by killing their master. And probably worst of all the children born from slave parents are in turn slaves as well. Children born from thralls stay with their parents till the age of 10 and recruited onto a ship. My grandparents where thralls." Igor informed Percy.

"What, Really I thought Igor was a bastard." Percy eyes widened at the revelation."

"My father still is, and the toughest bastard alive ha-ha. But his parents never married, so still a Pyke." Igor said. The wind started to pick up and as the ship gained speed Igor visibly began to relax. Percy reckoned at this speed they would reach Astapor within 2 days. While not excited to be visiting the Slaver cities as he once was Percy was still interested in seeing the unsullied, eunuch warriors trained to be the best soldiers in Essos from a young age. Percy wanted to see one in action.

It was after a solid hour of sailing that the crew went back to their normal activities It was in the captain's quarters that Percy now stood before Igor who was eating a bowl of stew made from scallops and crustaceans. Percy was silently watching the man look at the charts as he ate, the sight was always impressive as a one handed man multi-tasking, but Percy was silent because he was deciding to tell Igor the truth about his heritage.

"Are you going to speak lad or you just going to stand there like a sea sick child." Igor said finally breaking the silence. Percy struggled to respond before taking a deep breath that got Igor's attention.

"I- I'm… I'm not normal." Percy stammered as Igor just snorted at the confession.

"You don't fucking say." Igor said with a smile.

"No I mean, I know who my father is, my real father." Igor now had his eyebrow raised in curiosity as he was told by his father that Percy was Baylon's Bastard."

"Where are you going with this lad." Igor said confused.

"My father is Poseidon." Percy watched as Igor processed the name but clearly didn't recognize the name.

"…I'm afraid the name doesn't ring the bell." Igor said.

"Ugh, I mean my father is the drowned god, his name is Poseidon?" Percy corrected only to watch Igor's expression grow to one of concern.

"Percy, I think you should get some rest," Igor said believing Percy was losing his mind. Igor got up and started to escort Percy to the hammocks below.

"no, no I can prove it." Percy said as he brushed off Igor's hand.

"Sure you can bud," Igor said trying to calm him down. In quick motion Percy raised an arm and the boat rocked violently and unnaturally. Igor was knocked off balanced and looked up and watched with wide eyes as the ship rocked side to side with Percy's hand motion.

"I can control the ship, manipulate water and speak with sea creatures."

"No, that's just a coincidence, we must have hit a reef or something. Percy the drowned god doesn't have children." Igor said.

"What can I do to prove it to you," Percy asked him.

"Nothing just get rest you're not well." They could hear the crew outside wonder what just happened as they tried to figure out why the ship rocked randomly. Then Percy came up with an idea and pulled out his snake head dagger and before Igor could say anything slashed the palm of his hand, blood flowing freely as Igor quickly got up and rushed Percy, trying to stop the boy from hurting himself more. But one of the nets on the wall suddenly flew at him and pinned him into hi chair as Igor watched Percy open his water pouch and poured the drinking water onto his hand.

Igor's eyes widened in pure shock as he watched as Percy's hand mended itself back to normal not even a scar to show. Igor continued to watch in awe as Percy made the bloodied water to float in air before separating the blood from the water, cleaning the liquid as the blood dropped to the floor.

"I discovered I had these abilities a few years ago and have been practicing since, I'm still learning my true power but this power I gained from my father…Poseidon." Percy said judging Igor's reaction, only to find out the young man was slowly calming down.

"Perseus, I don't know what sorcery this is or where you learned this but being able to use magic to do weird spells doesn't make you a god, I mean I kicked your but many of times to know your mortal." Igor said now getting the net off him, "I have seen all sorts of strange things on this side of the world I wouldn't be surprised if your just talented in some form of ancient magic. I told you it will take a real divine feat, something that even Lodos failed to do."

"I don't know if I can yet, I'm not a full god, my mother is mortal, so technically I'm a demigod. I know back in bravos I felt confident that if I tried my hardest I could probably sink the city." Percy said casually as he was thinking as Igor eyes widened.

"Percy, you said you were sure you could sink a city." Igor said shocked as Percy had a hand on his chin trying to think.

"Probably, maybe not the whole city but the Harbor for sure I could bring down, if I was in the water. On land would be a lot more difficult." Percy said trying to imagine a proper god like feat as he remembered the times Poseidon showed the demonstrations of his own power, Massive tidal waves, powerful storms and ability to make the whole world tremble. Percy comparing his abilities to his father's.

"Percy, that's… insane. Does anyone else know?"

"Only you and some of my friends, you know the orphans that are sailing on the _Salty Shark_, but they only know what I could do before we started this voyage. I improved a bit since then and haven't really told them about being the son of Poseidon."

"you should keep that to yourself for now, if people know about your powers, there's no telling what they would do. Some might worship you like a god while others would try to assassinate you before you could reach adult hood." Igor said as Percy nodded the very same thoughts plaguing Percy for over a year now. "When we arrive in Astapor we should talk to Father about this, he should be the last person we tell of this. None of the crew should know."

"What about Ragnar, should we tell him as well." Percy asked as Igor turned on him rapidly.

"Never! Ragnar despises the gods; he would probably kill you to spite them if he found out."

"Why is that?" Percy said confused.

"Ragnar had a wife who was with child, they got lost at sea, and Ragnar searched every day and night until he found the wreckage. Their bodies where fish food and Ragnar was enraged, the drowned priests told him it was because he didn't believe in the drowned god, the storm god was able send a storm uncontested. Ever sense Ragnar resented any type of god, and if given a chance he would strike back at them." Igor said.

Percy nodded in agreement as he now followed Igor out of the cabin to look over the deck, there was a small ring of sailors who surrounded two who were brawling. Percy felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Igor who smiled at him, "Come now lad enough of that strange talk, who do you think will win." Percy smiled back and said, "Obviously me!" With that said Percy and Igor joined the circle until They had a turn themselves to fight any challenger they got.


	9. The realities of Iron and Blood

Chapter 9

Percy was drenched in sweat, his breath ragged his heart pounding in his ears, as he for the first time in his life struggled to draw breath into his lungs. It has been a week since the crew landed in Meereen, Percy was excited to see the dueling pits and learn about the city, but any hopes of that where crushed the moment they meet up with Ragnar. Ragnar was a giant of a man a full head taller than his older brother Jard and was so far the tallest and most muscular man he had ever scene. The Giant man known as the Bloodied pick had a massive Battle axe strapped to his back the blade was wider than Percy's chest. Ragnar also had two hatchets' one on each hip and several scars riddled across his body he wore nothing but a leather harness that was only there to hold his weapons when they weren't in his hand. Also unlike his brother he had a long braided beard and shaved his head completely. But ever since meeting the Giant of a man Jard and Igor dumped Percy under Ragnar's watch, telling the taller man to train Percy well. And ever since the past week had been nonstop physical training.

Percy was lying on his back as he tried to get some rest, he was wearing full leather armor with a leather helmet. Under the unforgiving sun and humidity from the docks a few miles back in Meereen Percy was suffering from the training he received from Ragnar. Ragnar wasn't teaching him techniques and how to finesse his blade skills. No, he was doing something Percy never thought would wear him down so much. Conditioning as Ragnar put it, Percy would wake up early at first light put on the armor he had and push and run from the ship where he slept to the outskirts of the city. There was no chance walking either as Ragnar would be running beside him the whole time. Ragnar in his usual attire of a leather harness and some burlap pants. Percy also had to run with both of his swords and the knives and even his own Ironwood shield that Ragnar gave him.

"If you claim to be a true Iron born Reaver you must be used to wearing and running wearing all your armor and weapons of choice. Your weapons are a part of you and you must become used to their weight!" Ragnar shouted at Percy day one when asked why he had to wear all of his equipment if all they will do is run and climb over rocks.

"Ok what's with the shield, I don't even use a shield!" To that Ragnar just smiled and said it's there for the weight.

That was seven days ago and the first three days it didn't take long for Percy to collapse from fatigue. Now Day seven Percy managed to make it to the end of the conditioning. Ragnar in turn who was watching Percy complete the conditioning smirked. "You're the first person to finish the conditioning part in one week, Jard wasn't lying when he said you where more than average stock." Ragnar said walking over to Percy as he reached for the Great sword he brought with him. "You aren't ready for My axes so I brought this instead, now let's get to the next part."

"please tell me your lying!" Percy said siting up despite his body protesting.

"I am not, better get ready boy, if you don't put up a fight you might lose an arm." Percy Pulled out both of his swords and stood up obviously fatigued, but Percy didn't have time to get more pre pared as he was forced to use his blades to parry the great sword away from his body. Percy was forced to be on the defensive as he backed away and lost a lot of ground as he barely managed to parry away the great sword.

"You can't win a fight only defending boy! Hit me!" Ragnar bellowed as he swung wildly and Percy rolled towards him and spun around with one of his blades only for his sword to be caught by Ragnar's great sword. The sword was forced out of Percy's hand as the strength of Ragnar left his arm feeling numb. Percy was then Kicked in the chest falling of his feet. Percy by instinct turned around having the shield on his back block Ragnar's blade. While avoiding a fatal wound the weight behind Ragnar's swing knocked Percy's air out.

"I heard from Jard and Igor that you liked to duel wield. Which might be good for you to fight against unskilled and weaker men, but you can't stop a blade swung by two arms with only one, there will always be someone stronger eventually. That's why the shield was invented, to protect you from those types of attacks." Ragnar said as Percy got up and replaced the shield from his back and holding it with his left arm. "Let's see how long you last, do well and I'll give you a feast!" With that said Ragnar charged Percy who ran at him in turn. The sound of Metal clashing echoed out for about another hour before Percy finally lost.

"You are… the devil…" Percy said all feeling in his shield arm gone from the constant swings he blocked from the large man.

"I don't know what you're talking about lad, now let's make our run back, if I beat you I take your share of bread." With that said Ragnar started walking back as Percy struggled to sit up.

"Don't you dare you damned bastard!" Percy said finding some strength to stand and chase after Ragnar. The bread they were having usually was freshly baked and was as soft as the dough to make it. It was one of the best things to savor after nothing but salted fish and citrus fruits with stale bread.

"Better hurry then boy, or I'll take the mutton instead." Ragnar laughed at Percy causing Percy to desperately keep up with him.

When Percy got back he lost the race back and Ragnar took the bread roll that should have been his, but at the very least he still had some good mutton and vegetables. Percy savored his meal taking in the much needed fuel for his body to regain energy and repair the sore muscles. Percy's attention was then divided between his food and the arrival of Jard and Igor. Percy watched them curious on what they have been up to this past week and somewhat cursing them for leaving him with Ragnar. Percy's eyes met with Jard who for a brief moment looked at Percy with a pondering look before continuing to make his way to get his food. Percy looked at Igor as Igor looked serious as he nodded to Percy, it took a moment for Percy to realize what Igor was trying to say but all he could do is wonder what could have happened.

Looking around Percy saw how the crew was just as lively as always but now there where a few slaves among them, providing drink and other pleasures as the men indulged themselves. Percy got up from his seat after finishing his meal and made his way to the room where Jard and Igor went into to see the two eating amongst themselves.

"I'm not sure about this father, things can go sour quickly." Igor said as he noticed Percy walk in.

"I know how you are against this but we will need the gold and as long as the masters are willing to give their coin away I'll gladly take it." Jard declared.

"I just don't see why we don't just gain the gold by raiding their ships instead, I don't like the idea of helping slavers." Igor spoke his doubts.

"What are you two talking about?" Percy asked.

"We are getting paid to escort slaver ships back to slavers bay, the only reason I am agreeing to this is I rather be on the master's good side, at least until my business in Yi Ti is complete. We need the coin and would not like to fend off slaver ships every time we embark to Yi Ti."

"I understand father… just wish there was another way." Percy noticed the tension in the room and was temporarily glad that it had nothing to do with Jard finding out about his divine heritage. It seems that Igor was keeping his secret well, and is waiting for a perfect opportunity to let Jard into the secret.

"On another note, how's your training with Ragnar, my brother is…not human."

"The man is more beast than mortal." Percy said as he plopped himself down on a barrel. Stretching out his still sore muscles.

"I guess even Ragnar can fatigue a godling." Igor said making Percy fall off the barrel he was resting on causing the two men to laugh. Percy sat up quickly with a shocked look in his eye.

"What you thought I haven't told him yet?"

"If I were to be honest It explains so much about your boy. To think you are the son of the drowned god, there are many questions but none of that matters yet." Jard spoke, as Percy stood back up.

"You believe me; you don't need proof?

"Igor told me everything with great detail, my son doesn't tell many lies, and a time to demonstrate your abilities will come but for now you must continue with your training as Igor and I must escort the Master's Cargo. Then when we return we could introduce you to the fighting pits. I know you were excited to see"

"I want to see where Prince Oberyn earned his reputation as a deadly fighter!" Percy announced, it was nearly a year ago when they were in Dorne and the stories he was told at the time about the fighting pits always intrigued Percy.

"We will make sure you get the chance before we depart for Yi ti, by the way lad, I heard the Ragnar made you pick up the shield for combat." Igor said.

"The shield is the only thing keeping me alive." Percy said as the two other men nodded in agreement.

"Just a heads up boy, Ragnar is making you dependent on the shield only to teach you the shields weakness in the last week.

"At this point I like the shield more than using another sword, I'm just not strong enough to block Ragnar's strike without it."

"Well you are young who knows when you reach adult hood you might be able to fend of Ragnar better." Igor said as the three continued their conversation in each other's presence. The rest of the day for Percy was simple chores, cleaning around the ship, and polishing and sharpening his blades. Percy even managed to Polish and wax the shield that he had been using. It took another week of training for Igor and Jard to return as Percy continued his hellish training with Ragnar. Percy was finally able to keep up with Ragnar, at least barely and Percy thanked the gods for his connection with the sea, because after each training session Percy would dive into the waters to relive his soreness.

It was already the point in the day where Percy was sparring against Ragnar after the conditioning. Percy only deflected a few attacks and managed one counter opportunity until Ragnar cut the session short. In fact, Percy was already rolling away and instinctively raised his shield to block an attack that never came as Ragnar stood with a smirk.

"It's good you stay focused on survival but we will be cutting today's session short, I believe Jard ants to show you the fighting pits today." Ragnar said as Percy slowly let his guard down before smiling.

"I never thought you'd let me go so early." Percy said as Ragnar chuckled.

"That just mean tomorrow we will go longer." Ragnar said causing Percy to stop in his tracks to look back at the large man. Percy saw the evil look in the man's eyes and he shivered in fear of what's to come. Before taking off leaving the grinning man behind. 'The sooner I get back the sooner I'll be away from that monster.' Percy thought to himself.

It took a little over an hour for Percy to wash away the sweat he built up with Ragnar's "light" Training, and join Jard and Igor towards one of the local fighting pits. Jard explained to Percy that there was a large arena for the major fights typically used for the pleasure of the Great Masters. But since those fights are not a daily event some local pits hold several fights following a day by day schedule for private entertainment. In these pits the rules are roughly the same but it is usually frowned upon to kill your opponents as most combatants belong to the same master. You can only kill an opponent if the owners master allows you or if a non-slave combatant agrees to a death match. But while frowned upon death is still very common in these matches as the master tends to only spare his best fighters.

Percy entered the building with Jard and he noticed how Jard quickly paid the fee to watch and they made their way to a square shaped Pit that was as no larger than a 15x15 meters. Percy noticed how several masters and even some traders. There were a few people in chains but where clearly different from other slaves, these most be the pit fighters who aren't participating.

"What your about to witness today is fighting styles from all over the world, but each fighter is a killer through and through, little more than beasts." Jard said to Percy under his breath. "They are fighting to kill, not for training or a sparring session. Watch, and discover the difference. Battle is always brutal and any mistake and you could die."

Percy swallowed and the excitement he felt was now replaced by a serious and inquisitive look in his eyes, Jard let a small grin creep on his lips when he saw Percy's serious expression, 'That's the look Percy makes when he will memories any technique you show him. Smart lad.' Jard thought. Without a doubt Percy would be practicing and trying to find a way to incorporate any new technique he saw. For the next hour Percy saw about 5 fights the first was between what Jard explained was a former Dothraki screamer, a fierce warrior that spent most of their life on the backs of the horses they practically worship, vs a Man from the Summer isles. Apparently warriors from the summer isles aren't the best of close combat fighters and they typically specialize in Long bows. Their long bows are apparently so effective most pirates can't board their ships for they would get shot due to the range and accuracy of their bows.

With that being explained Percy watched how the Dothraki screamer easily carved up his opponent using a curved sword called an Arakh, Percy noticed that the blade allowed flexibility and unique paths for the blade to follow and reach its target. Percy knew that unique weapons are hard to master and even harder to fight against if one was unfamiliar. The time with the sand snakes proved that for him back in Dorne. Sadly, the darker skinned Summer islander stood no chance and his mace didn't find any purchase on the Dothraki as the Arakh user was to quick. Sure enough Percy watched with a disgusted feeling in his stomach as the Dothraki beheaded his opponent and tossed the head into the crowd.

"You alright boy?" Jard asked noticing Percy's discomfort. Percy nodded but Jard new this was the first time Percy saw someone be killed in combat, especially in such a brutal way. "The armor used by most knights in Westeros would protect them from that curved blade. It lacks the ability to penetrate through such metals. But while the knight has an advantage in that regard he will be much slower and less mobile than the Dothraki, meaning the horse rider could easily find the weak spots of armor and or disarm him easier. Knights rely on their armor and equipment, the Dothraki, their speed and numbers."

"Dothraki Hordes." Percy said recalling the stories he heard of thousands of Dothraki screamers laying siege to any city with relative ease. Now seeing one fight he understood how terrifying such things could be.

The second fight was between two men who were obviously former mercenary's or something of the sort but overall nothing interesting to learn from for Percy, and this time the death of the loser was just as "tame", a blade slicing the man's throat open as the loser died with a silent scream. Percy's eyes lingered on the dying man's and saw the fear as blood escaped his mouth with unearthly gurgling. The third was between a large man they called the beast who crushed his opponent, the man's mace covered in gore that Percy winced at. The fourth was with a young girl maybe a few years older than Percy, with her hair cut really short and her skin as dark as the man from the summer isles against a braavosi. Percy thought the girl was doomed but surprisingly enough she fought very similar to Tyene if not more aggressive, and managed to get past the man's defense before she won then executed the man by placing a dagger in his heart. The last fight was with another girl roughly the same age as Percy and possibly a little younger than the other, she went up against another Dothraki warrior and won, they called the girl the Basilisk and apparently both her and the other girl Amaya where the best fighters in this pit.

Sure enough the fights where done for now each match where fairly drawn out and could have ended quicker but the crowd demanded they fought longer meaning the looser was forced to suffer before being executed. Percy came to the conclusion that the it fights where not as glorious as he thought from the stories he heard from Prince Oberyn. These things instead where nasty brutish and Merciless. Percy on the way back to the docks with Jard had a very displeased look on his face that cause Jard to question the boy.

"You ok their Perseus?" Jard figured this could happen as Percy never witnessed death by combat but he figured the boy needed to learn how gruesome it could be and there was nothing bloodier than a pit fight. But looking at the boy's face he wondered if it was the wrong move.

Percy nodded causing Jard to sigh, before Percy spoke up "I learned a lot, I now realize how quickly one can die in combat now. The blood the pained expressions in their eyes as they grow cold…the brutality of it all. I don't enjoy it, but now I understand it… Thank you." Percy said causing Jard to smile sadly, the man placed a hand on the kids head and roughed up his hair.

"Let's hurry back to the boys, I could use a drink." Jard said and for the rest of the day Percy took the time to enjoy the presence of the crew the band of drunk and deadly sailors he could call family. And for once he understood now why they drink, what they meant when it lets them forget and relax. Today would always be remembered by Percy, the day he saw what death in combat really was, and also the day he first drank the much needed ale with the others.


	10. The Trident Fleet sets sail

Chapter 10

"I yield, I yield!" the seventh crewmate said as Percy had his blade inches away from his throat. Percy stood before him a cold look in his eyes as he lowered his shield in his hand but kept the black pointed at the man. The crew watched in silence as they saw Percy best the seventh man in five minutes. The crew watched in awe and fear, it wasn't that long ago Percy would take time to win, yes they couldn't beat him back then but now it's as if Percy was fighting an enemy, going for the kill instead of a friendly sparring session.

"By the drowned god Ragnar, what did you do to the lad?" One of the crew men asked in shock. Percy was currently on Ragnar's ship; the entire Fleet had finally set sail towards the final destination Yi Ti. Igor explained to Percy when all their ships said together they were called the Trident fleet, the three infamous Pyke captains and their fleet of 6 now seven ships where considered to be a deadly fleet despite its lack in numbers. Each ship was acclaimed to be able to handle 3 to 1 engagement meaning a fleet of 18 would be in danger. While the rumor made many fear the Flag flown by the ships, Three Pyke, a jagged pike in the middle a Bloody pike on the right and a pike made completely out of iron on the left. The reality is the rumor was made because Jard commanded the feet in a successful battle against 18 ships, but in reality half of the ships where civilian ships. Still impressive but not as they make it sound.

"Ha, I didn't teach him anything he just refused to die!" Laughter boomed from the large Ship captain as he watched the several bouts that ended rather quickly. The crew looked at each other sharing nervous looks, each one knowing how tough Ragnar a was when he trained people. But each time Ragnar fought them he would stop his own blades stating that they weren't worthy to have their blood on his blade. The fact that Ragnar was serious against Percy suggest how skilled the 13-year-old boy was. They noticed the power behind Percy's arms and legs where several leaps and bounds away from before salvers bay. Such growth I a long time the crew realized that by the time Percy reached adult hood, Perseus Pyke would be the deadliest warrior to ever set sail.

"You leave your self-open when you swing your axe, you need to be mindful of your reach the further you extend your limbs the easier it makes it to counter. You never begin a battle like that unless you know you are far faster and stronger than your opponent." Percy said sheathing his sword and offering a hand to the iron born who yielded. The man twice Percy's age felt awkward getting lectured by someone far younger. "Alright Lads, anyone else wish to challenge me!" Percy said arms raised as most of the crew shook their heads. Only for Ragnar to step up battle axe in hand.

"None of these sea dogs are foolish enough to cross blades with a Pyke! It takes a bastard to kill a bastard! Perseus Pyke, come test your mettle!" Ragnar said as the crew roared in excitement, the last time Ragnar fought someone seriously on his ship was so long. And Percy for a brief moment had a brief nervous look as the confidence left his face. Percy felt his body tremble, the memory of Ragnar's power and surprising speed had been drilled into his very DNA for a month. But Percy drew out his blade and a small smile came on his face, for the trembling he felt wasn't from fear. For the first time in the past two weeks since they set sail, Percy is about to face a challenge.

**In Westeros**

Princess Thalia Baratheon, the title was something Thalia Didn't enjoy. The title makes her sound like she was a Lady and she wasn't strong. Many Nobles have tried to court her ever since she bled around her twelfth name day and now five years later the 17-year-old princess had turned down all attempts from every noble house and even gave her brother's hell for trying to set her up.

Thalia took off her helmet as she looked down at her opponent from her horse. The crowd cheered as she just dismounted Sir Gregor Clegane from his mount. The Mountain, as he was known, rose in anger as he reached for the lance he dropped and tried to lunge at Thalia, but despite the man's efforts Thalia avoided the lance by dismounting her horse in a smooth motion. Gregor quickly got ready to lunge at her again but Thali deflected the weapon with her shield and with her free hand smacked her horses rear letting it flee. King Robert watched the two continue to fight while many where concerned but no one dared interferes.

Using her quickness and superior footwork Thalia embarrassed the taller man as she continued to deflect and avoid the lance, using only a shield. The man roared in anger as he threw the lance down, and rushed her trying to grapple the Warrior princess. And this time Thalia was forced to roll away and pick up her speed as he was more skilled, if that's what you can call it, with his hands.

"Hold still, bitch!" He said out loud as the crowd started muttering and they looked at the King. No one had ever called the King's only sister a bitch in public. And Robert's eyes flared in anger as he stood up and shouted at the two warriors to stop. Gregor stopped but was still fuming the giant of a man barely restraining his anger. As Thalia turned and her glare reached her brother, her eyes glowing slightly a clear sign of her about to use her powers over Lightning.

Robert took a breath to compose himself not due to the anger like everyone thought, but due to how close Thalia was to exposing her powers to the public. Seeing her sister's divine glare made Robert suppress the need to flinch. He declared the Joust over with Thalia being the champion and everyone got ready to leave. Thalia received her reward for winning the joust, Prize money that she was planning to use to help the poor. Thalia still wearing her plate armor, walked up to where her King brother and his queen sat, holding her youngest child One-Year-old Tommen Baratheon. Joffrey and Myrcella, now six and five years old respectfully.

"I knew you would win, Auntie." Joffrey said with a smile and Thalia smiled back. "Of course, after all I'm your fathers Sister. The King's blood runs through me just as it runs through you my sweet prince. Say if your mother allows it we can try teaching you how to ride horses so when you become my age you can take part in these Jousts." Joffrey smiled back at Thalia the innocence of a child making Thalia's heart melt.

"Your so brave Auntie, I would have been way to scared to fight, those horse move so fast." Myrcella said admiring her only aunt, Thalia gently placed her gauntleted hand on her head and caressed the girls face smiling at the young sweet girl.

"I was able to become so brave because you and your brothers are watching." Thalia loves her Nephew and Niece but she only had one problem with both of them. They are both too sheltered, if it was up to Thalia she would have started teaching them both how to use a bow, or hold a wooden sword. Everyone in Thalia's family should learn how to fight, but Cersei was against teaching her children anything that could slightly injure them. Thalia encouraged that the earlier they start the more skilled they will become, but Cersei was too protective.

"My queen," Thalia said nodding her head and bowing slightly at Cersei as the two women shared a brief smile. While they might not agree on a lot of things both women liked the other's company. Two of Westeros most powerful women who specialize in the opposite ends of the power spectrum.

"How's the newest prince." Thalia asked, the question making Cersei smile, the major reason Cersei enjoyed Thalia's company was because her younger sister in law was the only Baratheon who seemed to care about their family.

"He is as well behaved as he always is." Cersei showed Thalia the baby. Tommen cooed quietly and giggle when Thalia gave the infant her finger, the tiny hands of the 1-year-old clamped down on the armored finger and released a squeal when she tickled his belly. Thalia backed away and looked towards her Brother, and her smile melted as she gave a cold glare at him which was returned by her brother.

"Your Grace," Thalia bowed to her brother remembering her manners, "a word in private?" Thalia asked but Robert knew it was more of a demand. The King nodded as he stood and followed Thalia into the tent where she would equip herself for the joust and remove her armor after. Once inside Thalia Tossed her helmet aside in frustration. Robert was about to speak up but he saw the static in Thalia's hair as she created lighting in her hand and flung it at the desk nearby shattering it and scorching the wooden material. Thalia turned to look at her older brother and her frustration was obvious.

"Are you done?" Robert said in a cold voice knowing that she was going to demand and despite how terrifying her power was Robert refused to back down, and give in to his bodies natural fear of her divine power. Thalia scoffed then stormed her way to a chair where she sat down and started to take her own armor off starting with her arms.

"I grow tired of that brainless brute you call the Mountain. The thing is more beast than man, you should have let me execute him." Thalia stated calming down.

"If you had your sword or spear I could care less if you gutted him with it, but you smiting him down in front of peasants to simple to comprehend what would have happened. They would of cried witch craft and bloody magics. Even if we convince them that you were blessed by the gods, the noble houses would demand to know why we hid this information. The last thing we need are the houses getting riled up." Robert said his own frustrations evident as he sat down on another chair. "We agreed you wouldn't use your powers unless we were in a state of war!"

"I know, forgive me brother. But you know how much I despise that man." At this point Thalia removed her armor completely and flicked her sweaty hair free of some of the built up moisture, due to the hot day that it was her cotton made blouse that she wore underneath was damp with sweat and clung to her body. Robert looked at the young woman and for a brief moment he admired her beauty.

"Would you not stare at me like one of you many whores." Thalia said as she got herself a cup of water.

"A high born woman like you has turned down many suiters. Countless nobleman or their sons have tried and you refused every single one, why is that?" Robert asked as he took a cup filled with water Thalia handed him.

"Five years of saying no and now you ask? Come now dear brother you should know me by now, I'm a warrior not a lady." Thalia said as she watched her older brother who she used to respect so much due to his abilities as a warrior but now seeing him gain weight and no longer the warrior he was. Thalia couldn't help but be slightly disappointed, although she knew why he was like this, Losing the love of his life truly broke the man. Not many people could tell as all they saw was a drunken whoremonger. She still respected him and became his sword and shield, whenever the Kings guard weren't around.

"I refuse to marry someone I don't know, or a man I can best in combat! I'm a Warrior Princess, sister to the king, and blessed by the gods. What man has claim to my heart without proving he can take it." Thalia said seated in front of Robert.

"If Benjen Stark didn't join the nights watch you would of liked him." Robert said causing Thalia to laugh.

"I believe that wolf is too old for my taste, if you wish to unite your house with your fiend Eddard stark you'd have a better time letting Myrcella and Robb marry or Joffrey with Sansa. Benjen is a whole Decade older than I." Thalia said as she recalled how none of the men closer to her age were anywhere skilled enough to defeat her. Then her mind floated back to that strange sailor boy she met about 7 months back. 'Perseus had potential, he was really skilled for his age and out of all the men I met he was the only one who didn't back down from me despite my title and reputation.' Thalia realized what she was thinking and shook her head, before getting up. Getting her brother's attention.

"I believe I'll head back to my chambers for a bath, then after I 'll see if I can convince my dear sister to let me teach my nephew how to ride a horse!" She got up to walk away before grabbing her shield and sword Strapping the shield to her back and the sword to her waist. Robert simply laughed as he got up, wishing her luck in convincing Cersei to do anything, before deciding to go on a hunt.

**With Percy**

"I Yield…" Percy said as he was under Ragnar's foot, the crushing weight that stopped him from breathing disappeared and Percy desperately took in the much needed oxygen. Ragnar went to celebrate with his men as they cheered. Percy just finished his third bout with the Giant iron born captain. The first duel he surprised Ragnar and actually won it by breaching the man's defenses as his sword found a path to his neck. It was then that Ragnar proposed a best out of three duel to determine the victor and Percy's foolish pride got the best of him. The Second bout he found himself disarmed and at the mercy of his Axes, and just know he made the mistake of trying to block one of his more powerful attacks and got knocked off his feet, only to find Ragnar's own foot pinning him against the deck.

"Ragnar, Ragnar, Ragnar!" They chanted as the Bloody Pyke basked in the glory.

You did good Perseus me boy but your several years too early to best me multiple times!" Ragnar boasted as Percy sighed and raised his arms in defeat. "Alright you Salty dogs back to your duties we still have a few more days at sea before we see the shores of Yi Ti. We are making great time!" Ragnar shouted as the men responded with a united roar as they got back to whatever duty's they had for the day.

"Come Perseus to my cabin, let me show you a few maps of the area then test your ability to navigate in the sea, I hear from Jard you are a natural." Ragnar said as he waited for Percy to catch his breath and follow.

It was several hours later when most of the crew was asleep save Percy and two other crewmen, it was policy that at least three men should be wake at all times to make sure we stay on course and to make sure we don't get ambushed. Luckily Percy was paired with two of the Lazier crew men who normally napped or snacked then actually manning the deck or helm. The two men pushing the responsibility to Percy claiming that he should do it as the newest crewmate.

Personally Percy didn't mind because thanks to his divine abilities he could control the ship without manning the helm and could sense out for Miles if any ship approaches or and several miles deep for any sea creatures in the area. No instead Percy took most of this time to practice manipulating the water from the bucket he had. He's gotten so skilled that he could mold the liquid to any shape he could think of without moving his hands. But what Percy wanted to try was seeing if he could turn the water into Ice.

Percy doesn't know if he could but after watching Ice melt several times in an empty cup Percy wondered if he could melt ice or create it with his own powers. So Reaching out to the floating perfect sphere of water Percy touched the water and felt how refreshing it was. And with a simple thought started to think of the coldness of ice. After a few minutes he noticed how the water was significantly colder but not solid ice. Percy would keep trying for minutes before getting tired and trying the opposite. Thinking of something very hot like a fire or a forge and he noticed how the water was now warm and after a few minutes he saw the water bubble to a boiling point.

Percy's eyes widened when he felt the heat of the water but surprisingly it didn't burn, but by the bubbles and the steam that was escaping the orb Percy noticed one thing that got him excited. He could feel the stream and sense it like he could the ocean when underwater. Continuing to boil the orb until there was nothing but steam Percy manipulated the small cloud of steam that was larger than himself now. Percy watched with surprise as the steam turned into a miniature cloud before him and he willed the cloud into the sky. The further it got the harder it was for him to control before he lost his grip and watched as the cloud dissipated.

"Oh I definitely need to master that, who knew Clouds where made of water!" Percy came to the conclusion as he went to go refill the bucket with water from the waves below. Percy spent the next two hours practicing manipulating the steam he created and temporarily forgot about making ice, shelving the experiment for a later date.


	11. Sea Sepent's Maw

Chapter 11

The City of Yin was possibly the most impressive city Percy ever laid eyes on. The buildings where shaped differently from the castles of Westeros, or the buildings of Braavos or the pyramids of Meereen. The castles and several other buildings where shaped in designs he never saw before, magnificent streets made of stone and The palace of the Current Azure Emperor was single handedly the most impressionable building he has ever seen, lavishing with several Yitish ornaments and several stone walls and holes clearly meant for the use of arrows to go through. Overall the City of Yin was massive and definably more colorful than any other place they visited while the air smelled mostly of spices and other uniquely pleasant smells from food and other items of trade.

Percy was wondering around with Mr. Craghorn and a few other iron born who were in charge of trading and making sure each ship had the necessary provisions for a voyage. Percy chose to help them out pushing carts with other members of the crew. The action gaining respect from many members who otherwise thought the boy was a being spoiled by their captain not that any would challenge Percy let alone their captain. In fact, most of the crew respected Percy now as a leader despite his young age. During the voyage Percy has learned enough about sailing and navigation that he can match the greatest captains back home with the iron fleet. Also learning how to treat wounds and make basic medicines from the medic on board and even learned to prepare decent meals when he assisted with the ship's chef. Needless to say his swordsmanship has surpassed many as his skills now only rival the three legendary pykes.

Percy showed he was capable of leader ship when only a week ago Jard aloud Percy to Lead a raid on the Isle of Whips where they Ravaged a few slavers and Pirates, the engagement being bloody and short reaping in rewards of gold spices and other tradeable valuables. That day was the first time Percy killed, and when the moment came he didn't hesitate, leading the Raid with the most kills, 13 men. Which was impressive considering the group of men Percy lead into combat where a group of only ten and they managed to kill and pillage a total of 3 camps with about 30 men, without a single casualty. The battle was a huge success and soon the story of how it happened spread to the whole crew.

The raid went incredibly well for not only did they strike at dawn, but the morning fog that hid Percy and his men made for the perfect surprise attack, but what the crew didn't know was the fog was manipulated by Percy. Using his control over water Percy discovered he can manipulate steam and fogs. After the Raid Percy made a report to Jard and in the moment of privacy Percy admitted to the Captain about his divine heritage. Jard reacted very similar to how Igor did, reluctant to believe at first but unlike his son didn't need as much proof as he claimed Percy's divine heritage explained a lot of things.

"Hey Percy check try this out!" Mira said. Percy turned and noticed that his original group of orphans were all out helping with the trade and supplies. Percy managed to spend time with them briefly in between and apparently they have all fared well. Wex, Oarth, Sven and Mira have been training to fight and have been on their own raid under Igor's command back when Percy was forced to train with Ragnar. While they four of them are older than Percy by a year or few more they were nowhere near as skilled. As for the other kids, hose younger than Percy, they were taught mostly how to sail and other none combat based things during the voyage. Kix learned how to navigate and was learning how to make repairs to the ship while Mary helped with cooking and Beth learned the basics to medicines and treating wounds. Percy's oldest friends where taught by other senior members of the crew on the ship while Percy was being taught directly by the Pyke captains. The others only got some lessons from Igor on how to fight and Mira was taught more on how to be a captain seeing as she more prone to taking command now that Percy was away.

"Can you really eat that?" Percy said when he saw Mira holding to sticks with frog legs on them. The older girl Shrugged and took a bite as she offered the other stick to Percy.

"I Convinced Wex and Oarth to try it out first, before I tried it. It's good." Mira said between bites.

"Well it can't be worse than your stews." Mira punched Percy in the arm for that comment despite herself knowing it was a true statement. Percy took a bite and realized the flavor might have been different but it was good, although Chewy.

"Alright you Young Scallywags we got the last of the supplies loaded up to the carts. Time to stop Goofin and get pushin!" Mr. Craghorn shouted as Percy along with the others started to push the heavy carts back to the docks to resupply their small fleet.

It took almost an hour to push all the carts back, Mira and the others found places to plop down and rest while Percy simple wiped his brow and watched both his old friends and a few older men take a break. 'After what Ragnar put me through this is nothing.' Percy thought to himself as he was going to walk up to his friends ready for a chat. That was until Jard passed by calling out to Percy.

"Ahh Perseus me boy! Walk with us, you would love to see this!" Jard said alongside Igor, Ragnar, and an older Yitish man who radiated the same aura as a Maester back in Westeros. Percy gave a quick look towards his friends who all nodded knowingly. Percy gave them an apologetic smile and ran towards Jard.

"So what I miss?" Percy asked Igor as the two younger guys lingered in the back of the group. Jard was busy talking to the old Yitish man and Ragnar let his brother do the talking, Igor laughed as he leaned towards Percy to quietly explain to not interrupt the conversation ahead.

"Remember how the journey to Yi Ti practically guarantees making no small fortunes. Tell me Percy how many times have we visited Yi Ti?" Igor said as Percy answered.

"I like 10 times." Percy said and Igor smiled. The journey to Yi Ti is long and perils and most people never made the journey only a few have and typically come back with riches and stories that make them famous. Jard, before Igor was born made the Voyage for the first time and began his legend as the Devil's Pyke. Ten voyages over 20 years, it was un heard of and cemented Jard and the now known Trident Fleet, as legends. Which was amusing to Percy as many expected several heroic and supernatural Captain but Jard was the most normal looking Captain. Ragnar and Igor sort of kept the mythic image alive with Ragnar being the Giant of a man he was and Igor proving that even with one hand he was the Legendary Iron Pyke.

"It's freaky how you retain that information, you really soak up info like a sponge." Igor said laughing as the last time they mentioned the amount of voyages they made was back before Percy learned how to wield a blade. Hard to imagine the young and energetic child had the potential he had and not to mention the fact he was god Halfling.

"Only the stuff I find interesting." Percy smiled as he remembered the many lessons about the houses of Westeros that never retained as quickly as Percy's mind always wondered to the sea and the tales told of adventure and glory.

"Tell me then, what happened to the fortunes we made during those voyages?"

"If I remember You guys used it on projects and research, trying to come up with new weapons or ships and stuff. That's how they made that mounted cross bow of yours and such."

"Many years and countless gold was the result of my special attachments, a lot of failures. Now I can shoot as many arrows as I want with it and much more." It was true the first time Percy saw the full potential of the contraption was incredible, Igor was able to Load the cross bow much faster and easier than the larger counterpart thanks to certain triggers on the side that pull and load the bow without needing to use his other hand. Percy had no idea how it worked and Igor tried explaining but even he struggled with the true mechanism behind his mounted miniature crossbow. "Now after all this time Old Xiao Ming, here and his team of book eaters have finished our main project." Percy raised a brow but not because of the project but at the nickname he gave The Yitish man and his team.

"Do they really eat books?" Percy asked wondering if that was a better way to retain knowledge, suddenly wondering if he could eat the boring texts instead of reading them. Igor looked at Percy for a moment then busted out with a laugh that drew attention. Quickly apologizing to his father and the older man now identified as Xiao Ming.

"That's what draws your curiosity! They don't really eat books kid, it's just they spend most of their time reading and working that its almost they never eat." Igor quickly said forgetting that Percy was still a child not yet and adult.

"Oh, and what's the project?" Percy asked as Igor scoffed under his breath. Mumbling something along the lines of, 'Now you ask'. Looking ahead though the group made their way to a private Port and Percy saw the answer to his question.

"This is where all our money was invested in lad, the fastest, sturdiest and most powerful ship to ever set sail. The soon to be Flag ship of the Trident Fleet!" Igor said his own Excitement betraying his age, as he and Percy watched in equal excitement and awe. The ship was massive in comparison to most ships Percy had seen with three large masts, and in a design that could clearly carry easily twice as many crew mates and cargo as any other ship in their fleet. The wood was painted a dark naval blue and the Sails where colored a dark grey. The ship had a steal reinforced ram to the front and several small windows? Around twenty total counting both sides of the ship. Xiao noticed their looks and smiled proudly.

"She be the finest Vessel we have ever made, and not only that we finished the other projects as well." The statement caught the older Pykes attention as Percy and Igor still admired the ship.

"You mean you found a way to make them finally work!" Jard said amazed. As Xiao stood prouder, and Ragnar smiled a predatory smile. The Yitish Wiseman reached into his robes and pulled out this small curved clubbed stick with a hollow metal grip, but what surprised Percy was that the Man was holding the strange object by the blunt end where Percy assumed was meant for bludgeoning. The man cocked back a small metal lever like thing on the side and pointed the weapon at a pot set up on a crate a good distance away. What happened next made Percy jump in shock.

Xiao pulled the trigger on the weapon and Percy's ears heard the boom of thunder and a small puff of black smoke come out of the weapon as a small ball almost too fast for Percy to see destroyed the pot. The Yitish man flipped the weapon around and handed it to Jard after placing another Lead ball into the barrel of the weapon.

"It took many trials and Errors but we have created the hand qiāng. Along as the ship mounted jiā néng and the bù qiāng."

"Yitish words are hard to pronounce I prefer calling this a fire arm." Jard said holding the weapon and pointing it himself at another pot. Pulling the trigger and breaking it in an instant. The result made Jard look at his hand as the recoil was less than he expected and the weapon being far more Reliable and accurate than the failed predecessors. "By the drowned God's beard that's satisfying!" Jard Exclaimed as he took the pouch of lead balls from Xiao and used the same stick to clean and load the fire arm.

Xiao lead them onto the ship and the moment Percy's feet was on the deck he immediately realized the true dimensions of the ship, how much sturdier it was and the top speed the ship could handle. Immediately the words Frigate made it to his mind, Percy coming to the conclusion that similar ships where made back from the world his mother was born. Percy realized that the group continued on the tour and he quickly caught up to see a few long sticks in a similar design to the small fire arm.

"These over here are the bù qiāng, the entire is made with the táng xiàn technique, or Rifling in your language, they are much more accurate than the smaller hand held version but much like its smaller version it is a one shot weapon, it takes some time to reload." Xian explained.

"Rifling huh, let's call them rifles then." Ragnar stated again as Xian rolled his eyes at the simple naming. He raised an arm signaling some of his mean to place more pots on crates further away.

"Now the lead balls won't be able to penetrate metals and most shields but leather armor won't stop the zǐ dàn." Xiao explained as he loaded a rifle with a similar lead ball.

"the bullas?" Jard asked referring to the small lead balls.

"Ah Valerian for small ball, or similar, a fitting name." Igor said as Xiao nodded in agreement.

"So we calling them Bullets?" Ragnar said again making Jard laugh, before grabbing the rifle himself.

"Sure brother, I like that better." Jard said as he watched Ragnar try to take shot. When he fired the weapon boomed like the smaller fire arm and the now named bullet flew right next to the pot. Ragnar cursed as Jard handed him another file already loaded, and this time the second shot shattered the pot.

"Only a second shot, ha your better with the rifle than the bow uncle." Igor said as Ragnar boasted his success.

"and I'm assuming these are the cannons." Jard said walking towards the large metal seated on a wooden platform.

"You are correct, Captain Jard. "we have fitted the ship with a total 24 cannons, twelve on each side, Four on the top deck and 20 beneath." Igor whistled imagining the amount of fire power that was.

"so many, so quickly?" Jard said impressed,

"The coin you gained from the Azure Emperor helped mass produce the weapons, Bu Gai also lent us his men to help test the ship's performance." The moment Xiao said that the Yitish man turned and a group of about 50 men started marching onto the ship. "Shall we set sail and see how she fairs?" Xiao said as a group of around 50 Yitish sailors came aboard waiting for orders from Jard.

"Of course, but first this ship needs a name… Perseus!" Jard shouted as everyone suddenly turned to face the young thirteen-year-old. "Think of a good name." Percy suddenly recoiled in shock and felt the sudden pressure to come up with a good name for possibly the most powerful ship this world had ever seen. Percy noticed nearly all the Yitish men on board looked at him in surprise and doubt, but when Percy say Jard, Igor and Ragnar's expecting faces Percy knew he had to think of something grand.

"Ugh… _The Sea Serpents Maw_?" Percy said and Jard nodded in approval as the others murmured agreeing that the name was suitable.

"Alright you land lovers! Haul away Anchor and set the sails, It's time to see what _The Sea Serpent's Maw_ can do! Ragnar Man the helm! Igor set Course!"

"Where to Cap'n?" Igor asked with mirth knowing his father's response.

"Where ever the wind blows and the ocean's abyss wait for its next victim!" The amount of movement on the deck was impressive the Yitish sailors moved around rapidly releasing the sails and getting the ship prepared for a voyage. Many of the men went below the deck to inspect the cannons and took care of things down below. Percy closed his eyes and could sense everything the men were doing on board the ship as they woke up _the Sea Serpent's Maw, _Percy knew with his powers he could bring the ship to life faster than any crew but sensing the other put in the work made things feel relaxing as controlling a ship by himself often was stressful for Percy. Maybe as he only took control during the night and took extra care not to awake any of the crew. Maybe when Percy gains the confidence to tell the whole crew about his divine heritage will he overcome the stressful feeling of using his powers.

"Here Lad, take this and head to the crow's nest above. Try to find any ships to attack, Igor is taking us to Pirate infested waters." Percy nodded towards Jard taking the collapsible Spyglass the Captain offered him from his coat. Before giving a quick aye, and made his to the ropes as he claimed with grace towards the crow's nest. "As for the rest of ya! Maintain your positions and ready those Cannons!"

Ragnar steered the ship out of the Private Port and approached the Trident fleet, the six ships clearly smaller and outclassed by the new flagship, as Ragnar pulled out a Horn from a bag he was carrying and blew on it signaling the ships to follow. It took a few minutes but sure enough The Small Fleet followed the Sea Serpent's Maw in a V formation as they set sail looking for a fight.

It took roughly five hours for the small fleet to travel deep into the Jade sea and for Perseus to locate a few ships, looking for what type of Flag they flew Percy noticed they didn't bear any flags or Banners meaning they could be Pirates or smugglers. After a few more minutes analyzing the ships Percy judged they would do and notified Jard down below. "Ships spotted starboard captain!" Percy said as Jard nodded confirming he heard Percy and the Captain barked an order at Ragnar who blew the horn again giving another signal meaning they would engage the enemy ships. As they came closer Percy made his way down to the deck where we made a bee line to Jard. Once he got there the captain reached out a hand and Percy gave him the spyglass again. Percy pointed to where the ships he saw should be.

"Ah Four ships, I say we test the Cannons out on one of them and have the boys raid the others. That's if you're ok with us firing on them Xiao." Jard asked as he handed the man the Spyglass who took time to analyze the ship and stated that that those where actually Ships that usually Pirates from Asshai would use. Jard simply smiled knowing that he won't cause any political strife with the Yitish and barked out orders.

"Full sails, we got the wind at our backs boys, those pirates won't know what hit them!". Percy realized he left his shield back on the Sea, Lion's roar as well as his second sword. Realizing he was equipped with only one sword and his snake head dagger he got back from Dorne. Jard noticed Percy checking his gear as he laughed.

"Come Percy, let me show you how to fire a rifle." Jard said as they quickly grabbed two of the dozens of rifles that were made for this. The time it took for their ship to be within firing range of the cannons was the time the pirate ships started to try to flee. It was also enough time for Percy to get a good grip on the rifle and quickly learn how to aim and fire from Jard.

Ragnar managed to steer the ship so that the portside cannons lined up with the nearest pirate ship, at the distance Arrows wouldn't be effective and catapults and such would be too hard to calculate with the speed on top of the distance. "Ready to fire Captain!" one of the Yitish said in heavily accented Westerosi. And with the excitement to see the result of two decades of research and finances Jard shouted out the order that will show all of his hard work pay off.

"Fire!" Sure enough the entire ship's Portside boomed with thunderous sounds as 12 cannon balls flew towards their target at blinding speeds and sure enough only four hit the targeted ship, but the results where incredible. The first ball took out the sails in an instant as the second broke the bow of the ship as the other two destroyed the ship's hull and sure enough the ship began to sink very rapidly. The result Left every man on board stunned in silence. Before the crew started to cheer and Jard smiled widely. Jard barked at his men to load the cannons again as they drew closer to the other ships, once in range of the third the men all grabbed the rifles and other fire arms as they drew closer, at the captains orders they all took aim even Percy who held the new weapon excited to fire it for the first time.

"Take aim boys!" as soon as Jard said that a few Arrows hit the hull of the ship with one or two whizzing by and barely made it onto the deck. "Fire!" Jard ordered and soon 20 firearms sent their bullets towards the ship, the result being roughly five of the members of the other crew where dead or severely wounded, as the other shots missed their Mark. Percy shot was close but he could tell his bullet bounced off the other ships deck. Sure enough the Battle took a turn for the bloody close combat. In roughly 15 minutes The Yitish sailor alongside Igor and Percy jumped onto the pirate ship and cleared out the whole crew not taking any prisoners. Regardless to say the other two ships had met up with the rest of the fleet and the naval battle lasted just under a full hour as they now set to loading the Sea serpent's maw with the Pirate loot, plenty of fine silks and spices.

Jard was laughing in high spirits as finally the ship he envisioned finally breathed and the weapons he fantasizes upon seeing the Yitish fire works on his first voyage 20 years ago work well. "The most powerful ship to ever set Sail is now Mine! Hahaha, I Jard the Devil's Pyke, a lowly iron born bastard will forever be remembered in the history books for changing Naval combat forever!" Ragnar handed Jard a Mug full of Yitish spiced wine as Igor joined in with his own as the three Pykes cheered together. Percy wanted to join in as he went to get himself a mug until he realized something off in the atmosphere. The Yitish crew members weren't in as high moods and Percy couldn't put a finger on why.

Xiao Walked up behind Jard a Mimicking the happiness of the three men when suddenly Percy saw the flash of steal come free of the old man's sleeve. Percy reacted to late as suddenly Jard dropped his mug as a pained gasp escaped his lips. Ragnar and Igor watched stunned as Jard fell forward a knife in his back as he began to bleed out. "What are you waiting for Fire you idiots!" Xiao said as the Crew aimed the rifles at Ragnar and Igor. A few men even pointed the weapons at Percy. Percy cursed out loud and shortly after All hell broke loose.


	12. Sea god's anger

Chapter 12

"What are you waiting for Fire you idiots!" Xiao said as the crew began to aim the rifles to the three targets, but before they finished taking aim Ragnar was the first to move. Anger fueling his actions Ragnar's hand went for the war axe he had on his belt and in one swift motion brought it out and cleaved the nearest traitor's head clean off their shoulders, the power delivered in that swing showing why you shouldn't anger someone who was known as the Bloodied Pyke. When the Yitish men fired Ragnar dove to the side, thanks to his height the men who targeted aimed higher than normal so when he hit the ground their shots missed.

At the same time Igor pulled a dagger from his belt and threw it into the eye of one of the Yitish traitors and quickly dodged the other way, bringing his right arm to his face and pulled a small lever on the bracer that brought out a sharp blade poking out of where his hand would have been. When Igor hit the ground he rolled and the pullets that were fired missed. Reacting quickly as he finished his roll he used the momentum to pounce on another man and stab his bladed gauntlet into the man's throat. 'It's a good thing that the rifles aren't that good at close quarters.' Igor thought to himself as he drew out his sword with his left.

Meanwhile Percy dove behind the barrel of ale and the bullets poked holes into the barrel as Percy poked his head out to see Ragnar cutting down two more men with the two war axes in hand. The Yitish sailors closet to him trying to use the Rifles as staffs but they failed to realized Ragnar in his blood lust rage was strong enough to cut each rifle down the middle with ease, his axes quickly becoming drenched in the blood of his enemies. While the Yitish that where far back enough reload their weapons as quickly as they could.

Turning his head Percy saw Igor in fluid combat rolling and using his superior foot work to pivot around and bring his two blades down on his opponents quickly, Percy meanwhile pulled out his sword and snake head dagger as two Yitish men rushed him thinking he would be easy prey, but Percy struck quick and lethal. Sword in his right and dagger in the left Percy forced his sword through the Yitish man's armor aiming for where his diaphragm would be and with the dagger he parried the rifle that was swung at him. Percy pulled his word clean with little effort and swung the blade around as he sliced at the other mans exposed throat.

Percy looked up in time to see that the remaining men readied to fire again as those who were below deck came out firing the fire arms they had below deck. Igor dodged a good amount of the bullets while using the body of another Yitish man as a shield, the bullets murdering their fellow sailor while failing to hurt the Iron Pyke. Ragnar on the other hand managed to slide using a display of surprising agility as he ducked under the bullets a few grazing his cheek shoulders and sides. Leaving small shallow cuts along his body but having survived far worse the wounds didn't slow him down as he proceeded to swipe down at the legs of those foolish enough to be near him, his axes cutting straight through the light leather and flesh combined leaving devastating deep cuts that clearly crippled them if the blood loss doesn't kill them.

Not having to worry for many bullets in his direction thanks to the rampaging Ragnar and Igor Percy made his way to Jard's body where the aging man lay there still. Percy ran towards His Long Time Mentor and every time a Yitish man got in his way he cut them down with reckless abandoned. Thanks to his powers Percy understood where everyone was facing even if his eyes didn't register their position. Percy felt when the men aimed their guns at him and when they fired Percy was able to use his divine control of the ship to make some of the nearby rigging and loose ropes to tangle up the Yitish men's feet, making the miss their shots badly as the moment they fired the ropes tugged them aside.

The deep and angry roar that originated from Ragnar served to intimidate many of the Yitish sailors as they began to focus mostly on him. Ragnar was covered with his own bloods and that of the total of 14 men he had cut down in just a few minutes. But the roar was one of pain as a few bullets have dug their way into the large man's arms, legs and body. Small holes riddled his body but didn't slow the man down. Tears escaped his eyes from either the pain he felt from the wounds or the pain he felt watching his brother fall.

Igor was suffering some wounds a few holes in his right arm as he sacrificed the limb to protect vital areas. His unique braces drenched in blood as his sword moved so quick the Iron Pyke gutted three Yitish men faster than Ragnar killing up to 19 men in the same time as Ragnar. With over Half the crew dead Xiao ran into the captain's corner in fear of his life while the remaining sailors abandoned the ranged weapons and pulled out their swords.

Percy reached Jard and checked to see if he was alive turning him over Percy saw Jard breath very weakly and the man's eyes opened just lightly, the pain in his eyes clearly evident as Percy quickly tore off pieces of his tunic to cover up the wound and stop the bleeding using his power over liquids to stop the blood from leaking but blood was severely too difficult for him to control but Percy tried with all his might the feeling of a glass ball in his gut cracking as he overworked his divine energy. That was until he felt Jard's hand grab his wrist, the gesture lacking any real strength but gathering Percy's attention.

"It's too late son…" Jard said shaking his head slowly, Percy realizing that the man was unreasonably pale. "The blade…Manticore's venom." Jard said causing Percy's heart to sink lower than ever before. Percy hear about Manticore venom being used to create one of the most lethal poisons across Essos and Westeros. It is deadly, spreads quickly, and kills the instant it reaches the heart.

"Survive me boy, you… will do… great…things." Jard said weakly before suddenly Percy felt his body go limp. The world grew silent and time began to hold still as Percy realized Jard passed on. A Yitish man managed to grab Percy from behind while the young boy was frozen in shock and quickly he slit the boys throat. The sudden pain and feeling of being unable to breath and choking snapped Percy back to reality as he realized his grief might have costed him his life. With his hand reaching up to his throat in desperate attempt to stop the bleeding the Yitish man quickly dragged Percy to the edge of the ship.

"Time for you to drown like your dead god." The Yitish man said tossing Percy overboard.

"Nooo!" Igor said! Managing to see Percy get cut and tossed overboard, the Young man carving a path killing five more to reach Percy's killer as the Yitish man lunged at him only for Igor to parry the blade with his sword and punch the man across the face with his right, the blade coming off the brace skewering the man's skull as Igor saw the life leave his eyes.

"It's time to Leave!" Ragnar said as he ran and practically tackle Igor overboard as the two bailed from the ship. Ragnar's body was beginning to fail him as the wounds caught up and being outnumbered 18 two 2 Ragnar decided it was time to use what strength they had to get to their ships and hopefully get their crew to board _The Sea Serpent's Maw_ before they bring the large ship around to fire her cannons. Both Ragnar and Igor's head poked above the water and the two despite being injured and tired swam towards _the Sea Lion's Roar,_ which was the closet ship.

It didn't take long for the Iron born crew to maneuver the ship in position as the crew fired their arrows to the other ships crew, a few fell short with fewer finding their targets as they tossed out ropes for the tired captains to use. It didn't take long for the fleet to begin closing in the sea lions roar sat back as they tried to keep their two Pykes away from the enemy ship while the two other quickly got to the sides of _the Sea Serpent's Maw_.

As Igor and Ragnar where pulled onto the deck they were quickly lifted up by some crewmates and where being taken back to the medic below the deck but before they were ushered below the booming sound of cannon fire was heard. Igor looked back in time to see that _The Sea Serpent's Maw_ managed to fire of cannons from both sides at point blank sinking the two ships that where a few minute short of boarding them.

'This is not good, the ships too powerful for a fleet as small as ours, we will be decimated!' Igor thought to himself, as he cursed the traitorous Yitish and those involved. 'To think My father would die such a dishonorable death, betrayal and Poor Perseus.'

Anger filled Igor's mind as he shouted out almost like a lunatic. "Poseidon! Have you forsaken your Son!" The crew thought Igor mad not knowing who their young captain was talking about as they quickly got him below deck and made the ship turn around letting the other three engage the enemy. Little did they know what happened below the ocean's waters.

The moment Percy was swelled up by the sea was the moment Percy felt immortal, the cut on his throat slowly mended and healed completely Percy was aware of the entire battle, and began willing the currents to help Igor and Ragnar reach safety. Once that was done Percy noticed saw the two ships get sunk from underneath and immediately Percy dashed around reaching forward and grabbing as many of the crew as he could with water like tentacles he hardened enough to wrap around them. Percy noticed the eyes of the crew where wide in fear and confusion. Percy quickly pulled them along and tossed them out of the ocean onto _the Sea Lions roar_, the action scaring and surprising all those one board along with those who were tossed on deck.

"The Ocean is my domain, ships are my playthings, sink those foolish enough to challenge you!" Percy felt the voice of his Father flow through his mind and Percy felt the glass ball in his gut shatter. Divine power on a scale Percy never felt before flooded his body and his eyes began to glow with divinity.

On the Deck of _the Sea Lion's roar_ the men were confused as to how they got there but their minds soon became overcome by the sudden appearance of a massive storm. The clouds grew dark and the winds picked up matching the ferocity of the newly created waves. An intense miniature storm formed just between the remains of their small fleet and the massive Yitish ship. Fearing that the ships would capsize from the force the Iron born began to freak out the more religious one beginning to pray.

"Percy began to slowly rise from the ocean his upper body breaking the surface and rose sever feet into the air water swirled around his lower body the water rising above the waves like a water spout. Percy heard many voices begging for mercy and protection in his head and he recognized them as the voices of his crewmates. The revelation came with another surge of divine power in Percy as the Demigod suddenly found a way to control the storm making the violent wind focus on _the Sea Serpents Maw._

"Look over there, It's- it's Perseus.!" The some of the iron born shouted out in awe seeing the boy surrounded by the waters as they struggled to understand how Percy was able to cause al this until they came upon one conclusion. Percy must be the son of the drowned god. Immediately one by one the iron born dropped to their knees and prayed. Begging for mercy from the waves and for the destruction of their enemy. Their prayers allowing Percy to control the power with more fineness as the Young demigod glared at the Yitish vessel the men on board firing their rifles and canons only for the bullets to be swept away by the wind and the cannons to be absorbed by the rising waves.

Percy's eyes fell upon Xiao who got out of the captains quarters to see what was going on and the older man paled when he saw Perseus. Gone was the foolish young boy the man thought Percy to be and before him now was nothing short of an angry god of the sea. His eyes widened in complete fear when he noticed the god's angry eyes was focusing purely on him; the eye contact was enough to make Xiao beg for a quick death.

Percy raised his hand and a massive wall of water appeared on one side of the ship, dwarfing the largest vessel ever made in Essos, with his other hand another wave appeared on the other effectively trapping the ship. And in one quick motion Percy lowered his arms as the waves crashed down upon the ship_. The Sea serpent's Maw_ cracked and shattered from the weight of the waves and in a few violent moments the ship was effectively sunk. Sinking deep into the waters below forever lost to the realms of men.

"**Πνιγείτε στα βάθη κάτω**." Percy said as his voiced was layered with his and Poseidon's echoing across the oceans waves in Greek, which translates into "Drown in the depths below". The storm began to fade and the ocean began to return to its calmness, as Percy's waterspout dissipated and he fell back into the ocean. Percy suddenly felt extremely tired and his eyes felt beyond heavy. Percy fell into a slumber as his body sank slowly to the ocean floor.

The iron born who saw what happened watched in awe for a few silent minutes some of the expecting Percy to come out of the sea to rejoin them but hen several minutes passed the began to check for damages and tend to the wounded. One of them men relayed the information to Ragnar and Igor the two captains having completely different reasons for their shocked expressions. Ragnar refusing to believe that was the son of the drowned god, but the evidence stacked and forced the non-believer to now question the existence of gods. Knowing such a feat was to massive for a single sorcerer.

Meanwhile Igor was astonished because Percy survived, clearly seeing the boy get slashed across the throat and amazed that the boy managed to display such power, if Igor thought Percy's powers were strong before now he realized how dangerous the boy could be.

"Well it's a good thing the lads on our side." Igor said laughing awkwardly. Ragnar was still too shocked to speak so he only nodded.

"It seems Perseus went back into the ocean; we don't know why but the only thing he said was in some type of divine tongue!" the crewman explained.

"Well there's no need to worry bout young Percy, he'll find a way to get back to us, I just know it." Igor said.

"That is if the divine bastard does comeback unlike Lodos." Ragnar finally spoke up, the medic working on him first as he pulled out the lead balls from his wounds, Ragnar not even wincing from the procedure.

"Well what do we do now and what of Captain Jard." The crew mate said as the two looked down as grief was evident in their body language.

"We avenge my father, once we heal we will raid the city of Yin, we will find and kill those who worked on our projects and those who betrayed us. With Xiao gone his team is still alive and the blueprint to the rifles and firearms must be destroyed."

"But I thought we came to Yi ti to collect those guns?" The crewmate asked.

"The Project was my fathers; it dies with him." Igor said with a determined look.

"I'll be damned if anyone but my brother gets to use them." Ragnar said now getting bandaged up, and lying down. The medic making his way to Igor, the younger Pyke flinching badly from the pain when the medic dug out the leg balls. "For now set a course to land we will wait about a week and plan the raid. We will make the Yitish remember not to cross The bastards of Pyke." Ragnar said. The crewmate nodded and ran off to deliver the message to mobilize the fleet.

**With Percy**

Percy floated in the waters unmoving sleeping away his exhaustion, a small school of fish swimming around him in curiosity before dispersing at the arrival of two mermen. The mermen looked humanoids but had fins on their arms and dorsal fins along their skull and neck, light blue scales covered up their bodies and little tuffs of black hair appeared on their head between the fins. They seem to be wearing coral colored armor made from some type of metal. In their arms they wielded tridents. And they approached Percy's still form.

"So the rumors were true, a successor has finally appeared. He's so… young." Merman knight one said.

"It matters little, we were ordered like the rest to search for the god spawn, let's just hurry back to the kingdom so the rest of us can return to our normal patrols. I hear the Kraken and Leviathans are getting restless again and The Drowned god will be needing all of his knights to maintain order." The second Merman Knight spoke as the other nodded in agreement as the second one pointed his trident at Percy and a bubble enveloped around Percy following along as the two swam back home to the underwater Kingdom, ready to present Percy to their king, the drowned god.


	13. The City of Amphitrite

Chapter 13

On a small island in the Jade sea, the surviving crew of the Trident Fleet lay in wait as the iron born warriors took the time to check and prepare for the oncoming battle. On the Island Ragnar and Igor stood with five handpicked lieutenants who were going to lead their own small raiding parties of 20 each.

"You have your instructions lads, we hit the City of Yin in five major areas, set fire to their markets kill any who get in your way, men women children it doesn't matter. Your goal is to cause as much destruction as possible get the city guard and emperor's men 's attention. Strike fast and merciless like the oceans currents, Ragnar and I will take our own team to kill the men involved with our plans Xiao didn't work alone, and I'll be damned if these narrowed eyed fuckers reap the reward of my father's vision." Igor said his arms and chest where bandaged up for the bullet wounds. Ragnar was equally bandaged up and stood completely equipped for a war, now wearing Leather armor with steel plaiting covering his sides and other major areas where blades or arrows could hit. Ragnar's Signature battle axe was strapped onto his back while a circular shield was strapped onto his arm leaving his hands free. His two smaller war axes cleaned from the blood they were soaked in earlier and sharpened to a lethal edge. Ragnar even had his Helmet on, the helmet he only wore told in the legends about the Bloodied Pyke. Iron born in design but the crown of the Helmet had the still sharpened teeth of a great white shark, the teeth aligned and sharpened so that Ragnar could shred his enemies face with a singular head butt. Stories of the Bloodied Pyke killing countless men in battle and always baptizing himself in the blood of his victims.

The five Lieutenants nodded knowing how serious and important their mission was, for not only is Ragnar fully equipped the five men looked at the young man known as the Iron Pyke. Igor was wearing similar steal plated leather armor like his uncle Ragnar but he held a singular long blade, but that was far from his only weapon. He had a bandolier across his chest with a total of eight throwing knives ready for lethal combat, as well as a pouch strapped to his thighs containing his secret weapon. 20 Basilisk blood coated pins that could be used on the minute cross bow attacked to his right arm. Igor as well had a helmet on similar to Ragnar's but instead of shark's teeth Igor had two horns coming down the side of his helmet. The Helmet was described in the legends of the Iron Pyke; Son of the Sea devil whose horns grow through his helmet.

The Lieutenants know the Story's where exaggerated to create fear, but all of their stories where based on a good amount of truth. They witness Ragnar become the very definition of a crimson berserker, and how Igor truly was a demon on the battle field. Igor had his Father's intelligence and skills in swords play, but lacked his silver tongue, and he had the same but hidden merciless wrath as his uncle, while lacking the man's brute size and strength. And the look that was in Igor's eyes let the five men know, gone was their cheerful captain Igor, now stood the Iron Pyke.

"We wait for night fall, pick your men and strike at night. Go fetch Wex, Oarth, Sven and Mira, they will join us on the row boat, we will depart immediately." The Five men immediately nodded and ran off to prepare themselves for the coming raid. It took roughly 30 minutes for the four teens that Igor requested.

The Iron Pyke looked up at the four young bastards, who were originally Percy's crew, Wex and Oarth where tall for their age and strong, while not so bright. Sven was quick and an excellent shot, and Mira was beginning to show natural talent as a leader and warrior, a perfect second in command for Percy. The four teens older than Percy waited with serious expressions, the look of soldiers the curiosity of being requested personally buried and hidden well.

"My father has died… the Yitish betrayed us. Xiao was commanded to work with us as an agreement between our Captain and the seventeenth Azure Emperor, Bu Gai. Xiao is a coward; he wouldn't dream of attacking us unless he was ordered to by the so called god emperor." Igor stated as Ragnar single handedly pulled the row boat onto the beach and inspected the row boat that will carry at least 10 men. Wex and Oarth where watching in awe before realizing they ignored Igor for a moment and snapped back to pay attention. Sven simply sighed at the older two's actions and Mira didn't break her concentration, making eye contact with Igor.

"We will dock where _the Sea Serpent's maw_ was originally, Ragnar and I will help you four find a way to set the workshop and dock a blaze, but you won't set things on fire until the others have arrived ad started raiding the city. The will get the attention of nearly all of their able bodied warriors, after 30 minutes you will set things on fire and get back onto the rowboat and head to sea, you will head back to this island and wait for the fleet." Igor said.

"What of you and captain Ragnar?" Mira said. Igor's face grew grim.

"We will slay the members involved in our project, and if possible." Igor said pausing not sure wither to tell them or not, but Ragnar walked up to them and spoke for the first time since getting ready for battle.

"Kill a god." Ragnar said his voice cold as the four teens finally looked shocked and surprised.

"If we can, Bu Gai will die." Igor said matching his tone.

**Underwater City of Amphitrite**

Percy was sleeping within the underwater Palace of the City of Amphitrite, The Servants where swimming around the different schools of fish going about their duties of assisting the Mermaids, and nereids in cleaning duties and such. Throughout the halls you will see Merman knights stand guard. One Nereid was holding some underwater clothes as she walked into the room that had two Knights guarding the entrance. The Young Nereid bowed briefly as they swam sideways to let her into the room. Once inside the Nereid let her feet touch the ground as she walked on the floor as she approached the resting body of Percy.

"Pardon me, Milord." The young woman said as she went to the slumbering son of Poseidon and began changing him into the clothes she brought for him, replacing the demigods leather tunic and pants and dressing him into more noble cloths. Once fully dressing Percy the young Nereid took the cloak with a trident of Poseidon symbol and placed it onto a coat rack. Turning to look at the teenage demigod the nereid actually took the time to look and admire his handsome face, and how well he looked in the noble clothing.

"Too think he is our next king. Soo young." The Nereid said out loud.

"And cute!" The Nereid jumped from the unexpected voice and turned to see a younger Nereid who was dressed like a noble, unlike the servant who changed Percy's clothes. She even had a tiara with a pearl as a gemstone.

"Princess Rhodes! You startled me." The young woman said, the identified Princess giggling as she got lectured by the older Nereid.

"Alright I'm sorry Delphi, but I just couldn't help it, other than papa I haven't seen another human." Rhodes said to the servant woman identified as Delphi.

"Regardless the king demanded you along with all of your brothers and sisters to wait outside no one is allowed to see our guest. Only myself and other servants can enter only to clean and check on the young lord's health."

"If that's so why were you staring at him, does he suit your fancy, do you like your men a little bit on the younger side." The Princess teased as Delphi blushed then quickly pointed a finger at the princess.

"You need to start acting more lady like your sisters, just because you are no the next in line to the throne." Delphi said causing Rhodes to roll her eyes.

"It's not like we actually had a chance for the throne." Rhodes mumbled under her breath.

"You can't use that as an excuse anymore, the successor is here and he like your father will have a queen of his choosing, you are a likely candidate as well as your sisters" Delphi continued lecturing the young princess who chose to swim past the older Nereid and position herself by the bed as she looked at Percy's face.

"Great just me against all 26 of my older sisters. The chances are slim." She said as she wondered what color his eyes where, if they glowed with power like her father.

"I wouldn't think so you are the closet to his age." Delphi said, as Rhodes realized the boy was roughly her age, at least physically. Considering how Nereids don't physically age once past adulthood, out of all her sisters Rhodes was the only one still in adolescence. But before the two could continue their conversation. The door opened to reveal an old man, or at least if you count the grey hair and wrinkles in his eyes, his body was still in top form, fit and not aging, he had a crown on his head and a trident in his hand.

Delphi quickly bowed towards the current King of Amphitrite, the man known as the drowned god. "Your grace." Delphi said as Rhodes quickly dispersed into glow of green bubbles and mist, she tried to sneak out but the King's eyes glowed green with power and he reached out with his free hand to grab his youngest daughter from the back of her dress the girl reappearing into her visible form as she was lifted off her feet by the man's surprising strength.

"I thought I ordered you and your sibling not to visit." His voice sounded old and powerful, being strong but not angry. Rhodes giggled nervously as she quickly apologized to her father. "Leave then, I will punish the rest of you later for now leave me alone with the boy." With that said a three other Nereid princesses reappeared with a green mist and quickly swam out surprising Delphi and Rhodes before the king realized her and she quickly followed her other sisters. Delphi bowed once again before swimming away leaving the King alone with Percy.

The drowned god walked to Percy's side and took in the boy's appearance. Percy was still in a deep sleep as he was unaware of his surroundings, the slow rising of his chest showing the boy's ability to breath underwater. "To think the day has finally come, I was afraid it wouldn't. Rest for now Uncle, for when you awake there is much we must do, and plenty to discuss." The Current drowned god said. When the door to the room opened to show the captain of the Merman knights arrive his armor decorated in pearls showing his rank of captain.

"Your grace!" The Gray haired but equally healthy old knight captain said.

"Please, ser Tristian, you been a Guard since the time of my father, call me by my name." The king said.

"Very well Lord Lodos, the delegates of the sea Council have arrived and desire your presence in the court room, the Kraken are getting restless with the Leviathans again. The Third King of Amphitrite, the second to hold the title of drowned god, Lodos sighed before straitening up and making his way out of the room.

"The Kraken and Leviathans have always had hostilities against one another, their rivalries are as old as the oceans we swim in."

"It's not about the usual milord, they have a complaint about the Sea Dragon, Manda." The knight captain said causing King Lodos to widen his eyes. The king quickly made his way to the court room after barking orders to have the other knights to guard the room to Percy, with strict orders to not let anyone in, if they wished to live.

'They are not allowed to know about my successor, more importantly Manda must never know.' Lodos thought to himself.

**With Igor**

The row boat arrived just as the sun began to set, with the sunlight reflecting of the ocean the rowboat blended in with the waves' shadows as the sun started to fall.

"won't they see us coming?" Oarth asked as he rowed.

"With this kind of lighting the watch outs will see a lot of shadows from the waves, if the row boat was any bigger it wouldn't matter but it's not that effective for the guards that could be on the docks. Mira, Sven, this is where you come in, take the shot on any guard you see, don't miss. "Igor said as Oarth and Wex took over the rowing with Ragnar as Igor keeps an eye at the docks they were getting closer too. The sun was finally just over the horizon and two guards on patrol a several meters off starting to see them, but no signs of hostility yet.

'This is another reason we used a row boat, with the sun setting the lighting isn't enough to show that we are armed.' As they get closer Sven and Mira felt the adrenaline build up Sven gripped his bow and was about to rise but stopped when Igor put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold, at this distance your arrow would be carried by the wind." As if to prove his point Sven felt the sudden gust of wind and realized if he took fire he would have missed. After another minute of rowing the guard pulled out his weapon and shouted at them in Yitish. But it was quickly silenced when an arrow flew into his throat. Sven fired the shot as Mira lined up her shot and killed the second guard who didn't have time to dodge or react. Getting the row boat to the side of the dock afterwards was a silent and uneventful endeavor as they quickly tied the boat to the dock and the group of 6 made their way to the work shop. On the way Igor took point scouting ahead and managed to silently execute three guards using his throwing knives, by the time he recollected and cleaned the blades the others would catch up to hide the dead bodies.

Walking to the door that lead to the workshop they saw it was locked, Mira thought she could pick the lock but before she got a chance Ragnar swung his massive battle axe and broke the lock off the door and kicked it open. Ragnar let out a roar as he saw three guards and two of the wise men who helped Xiao working the shop. Igor also took off running and killing a few guards who walked in from another room. Wex and Oarth rushed the unarmed men who were the assistants. They tried to grab rifles from the nearby barrels as they had kept mass producing the weapons. Mira and Sven let arrows Fly as other guards came out from other areas. It took the team of 6 iron born a little under 30 minutes to kill everyone inside the workshop.

Mira went to talk to Igor only to noticed the bodies around Igor and Ragnar were far more than what the others had, Ragnar and Igor probably killed a total of 30 people. Igor looked at her and the look in his eyes made the young girl freeze for a second, the realization the only reason that she and her friends have survived the encounter evident with the bodies at the two captains' feet. She herself only killed three people in this engagement with arrows Sven killing another three and Wex and Oarth two men each. In the same amount of time the two captains killed three times as many people as their group of four.

"Mira, you and the others will take the crates with the black label gather them all into the center of the workshop along with all of the Firearms and rifles. I'll handle pouring the oil out, we don't have much time chances are in within the next hour the rest of our men will sack the cities ports and begin their diversion." Igor commanded as Mira nodded and relayed the order, Wex and Oarth doing most of the heavy lifting while Sven gathered up the guns, with Mira. The Teenage girl looked up from her task to see Ragnar and Igor taking the unlit lanterns and pouring out a strange smelling liquid throughout the building.

"Whale oil, the stuff is very flammable and catches fire better than a lot of other things, The Yitish use it for fuel on their lanterns it burns brightly. We will use it to set this whole place ablaze." Igor told her noticing her questioning look. Mira nodded quickly at the brief description as they quickly finished up. It took them roughly some time to finish before the sound of bells rang signifying an attack. Ragnar stood ready with his battle axe at the ready waiting on Igor to join him as they planned on infiltrating the palace.

"Take this and set the oil on fire, it will burn quickly and you four need to be on the row bat before the flames catches the weapons and crates on fire, the moment they catch flame the whole city will know what happened." Igor said once again before standing by the door that Ragnar was waiting by. "What is dead may never die!" Igor said as the four teens responded with equal vigor. With that said Igor Kicked the door open and the two ran into the alley ways.

Mira and the others quickly ran back to where they came and Mira took out her flint and steel in anticipation, "Sven keep an eye out on the docks, Wex Oarth get the boat ready to depart, we only got one chance and I want to be sure we live to tell the tale." The Boys nodded as the two oldest made their way to the boat keeping an eye out for any type of guards as the sounds of fighting could be heard in the distance. Sven kept his eyes and bow trained looking for anyone who was not iron born. Mira began counting her rough estimate of 10 minutes and once it was cover she created a few sparks from her flint and eventually the trail of oil caught flame and roared to life, spreading quickly through the workshop and catching the building on fire, she watched in awe at how quick the oil burned before realizing it was time to go.

Running out of the building and making her way to the row boat with Sven, Wex and Oarth waiting for them and began rowing the moment they got on board. The moment Mira and Sven grabbed their own paddles to help with the rowing they heard the loudest boom and saw the workshop explode. The results were burning pieces of wood and even stone landed everywhere catching the wooded pier and some of the other buildings on fire. As they began to row out into the sea Mira would never forget the sounds of people screaming in fear and some of them burning alive from the resulting fire.

**With Percy**

Percy was still in his sleep but his mind was active he saw visions of the City of Yin in flames as they got raided by the surviving members of the Trident fleet. But right now his conscious felt like it was floating in the depths of the sea as he felt the familiar divine presence of his father form behind him. Turning around Percy saw his father Poseidon before him.

"Well it seems you finally began to use your true power; tell me how do you feel son." Poseidon asked his son as Percy recalled the incredible and drunken sensation of divine power that possessed his body.

"I have a sick feeling in my stomach as if I ate something bad but other than that I'm fine." Percy said the feeling of constipation in his gut, the result of using more divine power than he was used to. Poseidon laughed at the description before getting serious again.

"Normally your mortal body would struggle using your abilities to their full potential, luckily the crewmen on your ship began to pray out to us, indirectly or not. When that one handed man shouted out my name I found the ability to briefly come into this world again. I took hold of your spirit as I helped control your powers to only effect your men." Poseidon said as Percy remember the strange feeling and recalled the overlaid voice he heard when he spoke.

"Why would you help me," Percy said confused.

"Without my aid chances are everyone there would have drowned, this world lacks the presence of many gods so the domains that would normally be difficult to control bend at your will when they recognize your divine heritage. The Ocean and storms recognize the Son of their master." Poseidon informed Percy the demigod nodding briefly somewhat understanding.

"Where am I now? I'm assuming I'm dreaming again if you're here."

"You're within the underwater kingdom I made for this world, Amphitrite. It's the seat of power for my domain, much like Atlantis is back in your home world." Percy didn't recognize the names but simply nodded as Poseidon continued. "The Merfolk and Nereids live here under the protection of their king, the person this world calls the drowned god."

"I thought you were the drowned god?" Percy asked only to have Poseidon laugh.

"Ha, what sea god drowns in their domain! No son, the person known as the drowned god was one of my demigod son's from thousands of years ago. Due to being my heir to the kingdom their body becomes immortal only able to die if they fall in combat. If I remember it is my grandson, Lodos who rules. Your Nephew." Percy looked confused for a moment as he tried to understand he had an immortal Nephew who was probably centuries of years older than he was.

"Wait, Lodos. Like the Lodos mentioned in the stories."

"I believe so, something about going to speak to the drowned god and return with an army but never came back. But what they don't know is that he stayed behind because his father, the original drowned god, your brother. Was weakening, despite sharing the same divinity as you he was still originally a mortal. One your mortal body reaches the age where it begins to fail the only way to stay alive and powerful is to dwell within the city and stay in the deeper parts of the ocean. Be warry Perseus, Lodos has been ruling for many years over the normal lifespan of the average mortal. Chances are when you awaken he will train you to match his powers over the oceans and try to make you the next drowned god tying your soul to the city."

"You mean he would just hand over his title of god like that?"

"Mortals believe immortality to be great, until you realize you outlive your loved ones, watching your mortal lovers and children die as you live on. I know it took me at least a millennium to get over the first mortal woman and child I lost. Lodos has only been a god for 300 years. He would want to pass on his titles and domain to a successor so his body can finally die and he could be reunited with his loved ones." Percy eyes widened never realizing immortality to be such a bad thing.

"Prepare yourself, you will never leave the city unless you manage to convince Lodos to let you go, and keep ruling." With that last word said Poseidon walked up and placed a hand on Percy, the physical touch being a first time to the demigod who didn't know how to react.

"13 years I waited to do this." Poseidon then briefly hugged Percy before slowly fading away his time in this world limited but definitely strengthened. Percy felt uncomfortable yet a strange sense of happiness filled his longing soul. As he realized he never felt his father's embrace before. The only man who embraced Percy like a child was Jard.

"Wait, what will happen to Jard!" Percy suddenly realized as Poseidon faded away nothing was left of the physical presence of the god but he still heard his voice from some farther distance.

"I will vouch for his soul; don't worry he will be fine." Poseidon's voice was faint but it gave Percy peace. After a few more minutes Percy finally opened his eyes to find himself feeling sluggish and weak but he was in a room completely alone. Or so he thought.

"By the gods, your awake!" Princess Rhodes appeared before him the bright flash of green as she took physical form and hopped on top of Percy staring deeply into his eyes before recognizing the divine glow buried inside. "Your eyes are just like Papa's"


	14. Gold to Ash

Chapter 14

Igor ran up to the outer walls of the Emperor's castle, his back pressed against the perimeter wall staying close to the shadows that hid his presence. The Moon shined bright above and the lanterns the Yitish people used lit the streets.

Igor did a quick surveillance and noticed only a few guards stayed posted defending the now barricaded entrance to the castles courtyards. The sound of steel and iron clashing in the distance along side shouts of anger and surprise. From his position Igor watched with a grim expression as smoke rose from market and several other streets of commerce.

'It seems everything's going as planned the guards are spread thin thanks to fires being started through out the city." Looking in another direction more smoke arose from the docks and the warehouse he and his uncle Ragnar came from.

"Going through the front will be impossible, the guards are for show the real problem is the gates can only be opened from within and you need four people to draw the gates, the last time we went to visit the emperor in his throne room we took notes on how to sneak in." Ragnar said he he Gently placed a large crate down next to the wall. Igor watched and once again impressed by his uncles strength, the crate would probably take two men to carry and put down a silently as he just did.

"So we figured we could climb the walls, its only 30 feet high so shouldn't be to trouble some." Had any one else said that Igor would have doubted the statement but as Ragnar got on top of the crate, the 6'2 man placed his back against the wall as he readied himself.

Igor looked at his uncle and realized Ragnar was planning Boosting Igor up, "Well I should have known. Lets try to do this the first try, ok." Igor said as Ragnar pulled out his Battle axe and held it above his head.

"As long as you don't trip I can get you to the archer hole." Igor looked at the small whole meant for arrows to be shot out of as he reached to his special gauntlet and took his mounted crossbow off and pushed a button that brought out a hooked blade. And drew his Valyrian steel dagger out in his other hand before flipping the blade in a reverse grip.

"Come now lad you always liked to brag about your legs!" Ragnar said as Igor smiled at the challenge. Taking a few steps back Igor began sprinting towards the crate scaling the box that was 5 feet tall in a single bound before quickly leaping and running to Ragnar's shoulders kicking of his shoulder and before he lost momentum his feet came up to kick off the long handle of the battle axe Ragnar held above his head. Reaching as far as he could he jammed the dagger into the wall the blade digging in deep as he quickly pulled himself up and used his feet to help him up as his other arm extended as the hooked blade extended just as the blade barely reached the edge and after his acrobatic performance his body finally began to feel the pull of gravity. Luckily for the Young Man his hooked blade found purchase as he dangled from the hole before finding a hold for his foot using the dagger.

'Well now comes the hard part." Igor thought, the incredible feet the duo just performed only got them two thirds of the way up the wall. "I need to move quickly I cant hold this for long." With his free hand Igor gripped and pinched the mounted mini crossbow between his shoulder and chin as he reached to his pouch to pull out what he needed. A Crossbow bolt with rope attacked to it. The rope was thinner than normal but it should hold Igor's weight.

As Igor fumbled around with loading the crossbow he felt the hooked blade start to give, the mechanism keeping it attached to the gauntlet was starting to give from the weight. Even the handle of the dagger he used as a foot hold began to give as well.

'I only got one shot.' Sure as Igor thought that through he grabbed the crossbow and took aim with his free arm and shot it towards the top, praying that the hooked end of the bolt would find purchase. Feeling the rope become tense, Igor quickly placed the mini crossbow back in the other pouch and gripped the rope, as he began to scale the last ten feet of wall.

Finally Igor scaled the wall and quickly checked his equipment, The hooked blade was bent badly and the rope he inspected was getting frayed, Taking a moment to breath he looked back down to see Ragnar smiling. The two nodded knowing what needs to be done. Igor detached the damaged hooked blade and gathered the rope arrow and reattached the mini crossbow. Looking downwards in the other direction the courtyard was lit with lanterns and torches as about 20 men guarding and waiting on standby.

' Now to pay Bu Gai a visit.' Igor said before loading his crossbow with a normal bolt and dropped down ten feet to the platform where an archer who was now looking through the hole Igor used a minute ago, now turned and his eyes opened wide in shock before a bolt pierced his skull right between the eyes.

Igor slowly stood up and reached into his pouch before reloading his crossbow. Now pulling out his sword.

Ragnar silently wished his nephew good luck while his only living blood relative dropped to the other side of the wall. The large man dropped down from the crate as he placed the Battle Axe back over his back and pulled out the two smaller war axes. 'Time to raise some hell.'

Ragnar jogged planning to flank the enemy that should be making their way to his men.

The first battle he found was a group of ten guards that have cornered some of the Iron born from the docks, the sailors where injured and one of them was holding their wounded arm as they where out numbered and about to be executed. That was until they heard a familiar battle cry, the iron born cheered as Ragnar made his appearance known immediately two of the guards went to cut him off but Ragnar moved faster than the were expecting as he slashed at their throats with his axes easily ending their lives as the other as four more men went to engage the Large man while the other four found them selves against the last four battle able iron born. Needless to say by the time the iron born manage to kill the men they fought Ragnar killed the other four.

"Get the injured to the ship, gather the others and ready the ships, I want half our men ready with long bows to pick off and pursuers, Igor will bring some angry guests. The five iron born nodded and ran towards the docks where their ships awaited. Ragnar on the other hand cleaned his blades axes and ran off looking to free any other iron born who might have been cornered and separated from the group, painting the streets red with Yitish guards blood.

Igor watched as one of the Yitish guards he poisoned went insane and try to kill his allies thanks to his basilisk blood covered bolts. 'That's my last basilisks bolt, but the several guards I made go berserk should clear the halls.' Igor sword had specks of blood from the few guards and servants he stumbled across so far. Igor finally came to the Emperor's room where four guards awaited him, theses guards are the best warriors of the guards, and best equipped armored from head to two they wielded Yitish halberds. The symbol of the Azure Emperor on their chests.

The four shouted at him and they all got ready to engage the would be assassin as Igor simply held his sword at the ready.

"when your dead blame your god's for forsaking you." Igor said. Igor lunged into the combat and immediately he ducked under one of the guards swing, and rolled to reposition himself. Rising to his feet his sword rose just in time to Parry away a guards halberd before bring his blade back quickly to deflect the other mans weapon. Igor raised his free arm using the bracer to deflect the next attack, pivoting of his left foot as his blade fell into a reverse grip and dug itself into the one weakness in the armor, the gap in the guards neck.

Pulling the blade out of his opponents throat he swung wildly in time to block the next attack before swinging his free arm to upper cut the guard back. Dropping low another pike flew over his head and he spun as quick as he could being rewarded with the sound of a guard gargling on his own blood. With two guards dead Igor now faced the other two who watched and the began to circle around Igor.

Igor now waited for them to strike first as he focused on his foot work, pivoting around and sidestepping as he dogged and parried their attacks until he found an opening where he managed to spin around the body of a guard who lunged and as he made to stand behind the man Igor used his blade to slice the mans throat. When The body Fell Igor turned and took a step back and lost his footing as he narrowly avoided a lethal blow that would have cut through his jaw. Unfortunate the edge of the blade caught his chin as a sharp cut rose from his jaw and ended just under his cheekbone.

Not having time to wipe away the blood that poured down his neck now, Igor parried a series of attacks and tried to swing back at his opponent only for the last guard to parry away his blades. Igor continued engaging his opponent who was holding his own.

'Clearly I had the advantage because they couldn't work together well but now that he doesn't have to worry about his allies his expertise with that weapon is showing.' Igor thought shortly before the guard managed to sweep his feet with the bottom part of the pike and Igor hit the ground hard. Raising his blade by instinct he blocked the downward strike that would have killed him, using the bracer on his right arm he used both arms to keep the bladed end of the halberd from scarring his face.

Igor struggled as he heard the guard chuckle in victory before Igor turned his right arm to point the mounted crossbow at the guards neck. "Check mate!" Igor said as he head butted the button to fire the crossbow on his gauntlet as the bolt buried itself in the mans throat. Igor pushed the dying man off him and got to his feat. Cleaning his weapon and himself from the blood Igor quickly took a small healing salve he carried and smeared it over his cut face. 'This will stop the bleeding at least.'

Igor took a moment to gather his breath as he then kicked down the door to the emperor's bed room. The emperor had his back turned towards him as Igor quickly side stepped the sword that came down on his left when he walked through the door and stabbing his blade straight though the woman's abdomen. Watching the life leave her eyes.

"You know why I'm here, you shouldn't have turned on us." Igor said as the woman's body hit the floor. The Emperor slowly rose from his seated position and the floor and turned to face Igor.

"Bu Gai feared that You Pykes would survive, that's why he left for his safe house this morning." The man in the emperor's robes said as Igor noticed it was one of the Emperor's advisers.

"Now he is gone and you assassin…gurk!" Igor sliced the mans throat in frustration cutting his monologue as the Yitish man tried to stop the blood he was choking on. Enraged Igor shouted as he destroyed furniture with his sword. That was until he saw the oil lanterns and an idea came to his head.

"If I can't kill the emperor, I'll burn down his castle." With that in mind Igor knocked over the candles and took the lantern effectively setting the room on fire as he quickly ran into the halls ways creating fires as he went.

The sounds of panic and screaming coming from the servants and the remaining guards as they realized a fire broke loose, But by the time they tried to take action the fires where to many and too massive to control, the gates opened and the guards escorted the servants out. Igor manege to through on a cloak to blend into the panicking crowed of servants the guards to preoccupied on the roaring flames.

Ragnar was Covered in the blood of his enemies and had three arrows stuck into his body two over his left shoulder and one on his left thigh. Despite his injuries Ragnar was on the front lines brandishing his large battle axe as he cut down Yitish warriors left and right. His two War axes lost among the many bodies somewhere as he through them to kill two men from a distance roughly ten minutes ago. Ragnar cut down the last Yitish warrior that was within rang and noticed how the remaining Yitish warriors have gotten the bows out and Ragnar realized sometime during his battle rage he was the only man left standing among countless bodies of Yitish and iron born. Looking over his shoulder he saw the majority of the iron born have gotten back on board the ship calling for him to join them.

Turning back to the Yitish Ragnar saw them fire their arrows, thinking fast he picked up a body from the ground and shielded his vitals with the corpse. Ragnar roared in anger as he felt four more arrows penetrate his limbs. Dropping the body Ragnar fell to his knees.

The Yitish commander watched in fear as they realized they failed to kill the man as Ragnar slowly stood back up and shouted out an animal like roar. The Yitish commander quickly turned to his men and demanded that they ready a second barrage of arrows.

Ragnar found a shield and raised it up as he held his Battle Axe in one hand. "Lets' give them Hell Lads!" The Iron born on the ships cheered and picked up their own shields as the last remaining 100 battle ready iron born ran towards the 200 guards that have gathered.

"Keep your shields up and send them to hell!" Ragnar said as he walked a few steps before raising said shield as his men mirrored his actions under the arrows minimizing their effects as they all ran past him and Ragnar soon collapsed under his own weight as his fell to one knee keeping the shield up.

The Yitish commander noticed they had the numbers and that Ragnar was reaching his limits and command his men to engage the enemy in close combat. Confident in watching his men charge the Iron born his smile faded when he felt a blade go through his back. Turning his head he turned to see Igor throw off his cloak. And pull his blade out of the mans back.

Several men stopped in their tracks to attack the man who killed their commander , but what ended up happening was that Igor cut through the men in quick relative ease.

Ragnar looked up to see Igor and the sight of his Nephew alive brought back renewed strength as he stood up and swung his axe in time to cut down a man who ran to attack him. Two more men made their way to the super human like warrior only for two arrows to pick them off as Ragnar turned to see. Mira and Sven with their bows drawn shooting down any Yitish warriors they could While Oarth and Wex ran up and wrapped Ragnar's arms over their shoulders.

"Let me go, I can still fight!" Ragnar said angry but his actions lacking the strength they had as he couldn't shrug them off.

"With all due respect sir, you need medical attention, we'll handle it from here." The two said as Ragnar smiled. 'These brats'.

"Very well, but I expect blood to stain your blades when this battle is over."

"With out a doubt cap'n!" Oarth said.

The battle raged on for another 20 minutes when the last Yitish soldier fell, with the sound of a horn blowing in the distance signaling reinforcement the remaining 67 Iron born And Igor returned to the three ships. And began to set sail. The Yitish reinforcements failing to reach them, as the commanders chose to redirect their men's attention to stopping the fires. The Yitish capital of Yin suffering a lot of structural damage as many warriors and civilians have died.

"Did you do it, did you kill the Emperor?" Mira asked Igor as she performed first aide on him on the deck of their ship. Igor shook his head, frustration in his eyes before his eyes settling to the castle that was clearly set on fire.

"No, but we accomplished what no one has ever done before today!" He said shouting to gather his men's attention. "We Kicked a god from his home and set it on Fire! No one messes with the Trident Fleet!" Igor shouted as his men roared.

"We lost a lot of men today over half of our ships and men." Mira said quietly, "And Percy...hasn't returned."

"I know Lassy, we should enjoy are Victory now, We will search for Perseus around the Jade sea for a few days, but we will have to set sail back to the iron isles to recruit and lick our wounds." Igor said sadly as he watched the city get smaller and smaller in the distance, the night sky missing several stars as the smoke from the fires covered the sky.

"Besides young Perseus is half sea god, I'm certain he'll find us using sea creatures or some sort before we actually find him. But for now, I want to watch Yin burn." Mira watched his gaze and continued taking care of his wounds.

"Today will be known as the day the golden city of Yin burned..."


End file.
